<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stars Align by Cocopops1995</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508664">Stars Align</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocopops1995/pseuds/Cocopops1995'>Cocopops1995</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Au of sorts, Fix-It, Found Family, Gen, Mind Control, Nightmares, Not technically a crossover though because we did see some of them at the end of s8, Panic Attacks, Ryou and Shiro are biological twins, Shiro has a family, There is some very very minor Lisa/Shiro in later chapters, Vehicle Voltron characters, and becomes part of the team, and they love him so much, but nothing gets established, it's easy to ignore, just some subtle pining lol, the clone survives, this fix-it is so self-indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocopops1995/pseuds/Cocopops1995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On Earth, Ryou and Sam race against time to build the weapons earth needs to protect its citizens from the coming Galra invasion. </p>
<p>In space, Shiro comes back from the Astral Plane and must help his clone grow into his own person as Team Voltron journies toward Earth, hoping and praying that they make it there before the Galra do. </p>
<p>A story of three Shiroganes as they play their parts in one epic adventure.</p>
<p>(And that adventure is fixing VLD season 7)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuron &amp; Shiro (Voltron), Ryou &amp; Lisa, Ryou &amp; Shiro (Voltron), Shiro &amp; Keith, Shiro &amp; Shiro's Family (Voltron), Shiro &amp; Voltron: Legendary Defender Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue - Ryou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and welcome everyone to the incredibly self-indulgent VLD fix-it fic I have been writing since 2018. I am SO excited that it's finally here!!</p>
<p>Before we get started I must first send a HUGE thank you to kitsune13tamlin (@headspacedad on Tumblr) for being the most amazing beta reader/cheerleader/sounding board/advice-giver out there! There's no way I would have finished this fic without you!!</p>
<p>Also, credit where it's due, my clone baby's characterisation was very much influenced by both VelkynKarma and BossToaster's clone series. If you have not read Velkyn's Parallel by Proxy series, or Boss's Don't Let's Start series, then you definitely should!!</p>
<p>This prologue that we start with introduces Shiro's twin brother, Ryou. The next chapter picks up in the middle of the last episode of Season 6 and carries on from there.</p>
<p>I hope you all enjoy this adventure as much as I enjoyed writing it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>~ "Even if the sky does fall</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Even if they take its soul</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There's no pain that I won't go through</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Even if I have to die for you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Die For You - Starset ~</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>***</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day they lose contact with the Kerberos mission is the day Ryou stops living. Colour bleeds from his world and he goes numb. </p>
<p>He'd known he could lose Taka someday, but he hadn't expected it so soon, and not to the stars. He’d asked the stars to keep watch over his twin. Instead, the stars betrayed them both. </p>
<p>So he abandons the stars. With his father’s support, he leaves the Garrison. He moves back to Tokyo to be close to his grandparents. He refuses to touch another spaceship. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The call comes one year, two months and 17 days after the last time he heard Taka’s voice. He’s elbow deep in his <em> Jiji’s </em> car’s engine when his <em> Baba </em>walks into the garage with the house phone, demanding that he speak to the person on the line. </p>
<p>It's Commander Iverson, and immediately Ryou’s heart sinks. His father has been on a deep space mission to investigate the Kerberos mission for the past few months and Ryou’s sure he’s about to be told that he’s lost his father to the stars as well. But Iverson has something different to say, and it has Ryou packing a bag and catching the next flight back to America. Taka is alive. Ryou doesn't know how, Iverson refused to say over the phone, but he doesn't really need to know. Taka’s alive - on earth - and that's all that matters. </p>
<p>Ryou sends an apology up to the stars. It seems as if they came through for him and Taka after all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryou finally reaches the Garrison in the early afternoon, where Iverson is waiting for him. Jet lagged and exhausted,  Ryou doesn’t bother with a greeting, he demands to see his brother. Iverson’s answer is for Ryou to follow him. So he does, all the while holding back a myriad of questions only because he knows they’ll be answered once he speaks to Taka. </p>
<p>When Iverson leads him into an office that does <em> not </em>contain his brother, however, he stops holding back. </p>
<p>“What the hell is this? Where is Takashi?”</p>
<p>Iverson takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders before looking Ryou dead in the eye and answering: “We don’t know.”</p>
<p>Ryou stares at Iverson uncomprehendingly. He couldn’t possibly have heard right, could he? The exhaustion and jet lag must be catching up with him because he surely didn’t just hear Iverson say that they <em> don’t know </em>where his brother is. Surely they didn’t call him here just to tell him that they’d found his brother only to lose him again? </p>
<p>Anger boils hot beneath his skin and he fights hard to keep from screaming at the Commander in front of him. “What do you mean, ‘<em> you don’t know </em> ’? How the hell can you <em> not know </em>?” his voice trembles with that barely contained rage.</p>
<p>“Take a seat. I’ll explain everything.” Iverson says</p>
<p>Ryou crosses his arms and makes no move to sit down, all the while staring the Commander down.</p>
<p>Iverson sighs and takes a seat. “Just over seventeen hours ago, an alien craft crash-landed not far from here. We found Lieutenant Shirogane in it. He was barely conscious so we took him into the temporary base we had set up before breaching the craft. When he regained consciousness he became agitated and needed to be sedated. And then a bunch of idiot kids infiltrated the tent and took your brother. We haven’t had contact since.”</p>
<p>Ryou presses his hands on the table. “You’re telling me that you let some kids get away with my brother?”</p>
<p>“See for yourself,” Iverson says, pointing a remote at the screen on the wall. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surveillance footage of the inside of the tent starts to play, giving Ryou his first look at his brother in just over a year. And Ryou almost doesn’t recognise him. He feels his blood run cold as he takes in the shock of white hair and the ugly scar across the bridge of Taka’s nose. When he notices that one of Taka’s arms has been replaced by some robotic prosthetic, Ryou feels sick to his stomach. All this time, Taka has been out there, <em> suffering </em>, and Ryou hadn’t even known!</p>
<p>He listens with his hand pressed to his mouth as Taka yells about people who destroy worlds coming to earth, and needing to find something called Voltron. His heart clenches and his blood boils as Taka begs them not to put him under, only to be completely ignored. Then, the video fast forwards a little bit to when the infiltration happens and Ryou recognises that head of dark hair and cropped red jacket <em> immediately.  </em></p>
<p>Ryou watches with his jaw hanging open as Keith takes the officers in the tent out in less than a minute. Had it been in any other situation, Ryou would have been proud. Even more surprising than Keith showing up and kicking ass is when, just as Keith is struggling to lift Taka off the table, another young man comes in to help him. Ryou recognises him as well from when he taught at the Garrison. His best student had been a guy named Hunk, and this guy was Hunk’s best friend, Lance. Hunk himself followed a few steps behind Lance, looking nervous, followed by another little guy who bore a striking resemblance to Matt. </p>
<p>Ryou watches incredulously as a bunch of kids drag his unconscious brother away and then the video ends.</p>
<p>“They lead a few officers on a speed chase across the desert on a hoverbike - Kogane was driving.”</p>
<p>Ryou pulls out his phone while listening to Iverson with half an ear. He hadn’t turned it back on since leaving Tokyo - too focused on getting to his brother, he hadn’t even thought of it until now. As soon as it finishes turning on he’s going to call Keith and give the little punk the biggest chewing out of his life, and speak to Taka. Probably not in that order. </p>
<p>“The cadets that helped him were Lance Mcclain, Hunk Garret, and Pidge Gunderson. Mcclain and Garret were in the same class as Kogane before he was expelled.”</p>
<p>The ire at Keith for not contacting Ryou about finding Taka drains away when he sees that he has 15 missed calls and well over 30 messages, all from Keith. Apparently, Keith <em> had </em>tried to contact him. Damnit! If he had just switched on his phone when he had landed, he would have already spoken to Taka by now!</p>
<p>“Shirogane, are you paying attention? We need you to help us find where Kogane would have gone. You’ve kept contact with him, correct?”</p>
<p>Ryou doesn’t answer. He dials Keith’s number, but it goes straight to voicemail. Ryou curses and scrolls through the messages. Most of them are demands that Ryou call Keith, but the last one is different. </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Going to the area where I found that cave with the lion carvings. No signal. Will let you know when back in range.’ </em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Shirogane! </em>”</p>
<p>“Does my father know about this?” Ryou asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iverson seems taken aback by the sudden change of topic but answers: “Captain Hawkins has been contacted, but it will be a few months still before his ship reaches earth.”</p>
<p>“I know where they are.” Ryou says, satisfied with that answer, “But I need to go after them alone.”</p>
<p>Iverson’s answer is a clear and authoritative ‘<em> no.’ </em>But after a lot of convincing, and with a bunch of added conditions (most of which Ryou plans to ignore completely) he eventually agrees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryou takes a Garrison hoverbike and heads to the area Keith mentioned. Keith had taken him to see the cave once before, and it’s not difficult to get there from the Garrison. It’s closer to the Garrison than to Keith’s shack and Ryou makes it to the cave within half an hour. He’s not sure if he will find them at the cave, but it’s the best place to start looking. </p>
<p>He’s just climbed off the bike when there’s a sound not unlike an explosion, quickly followed by the roar of engines. Ryou looks up in time to see a blue … cat? … flying through the sky. </p>
<p>Ryou stares only for a moment before jumping back on his bike and chasing after it. He’s not sure how, but in his gut, he <em> knows </em> Taka is on that ship. He knows he’ll never be able to keep up, but he hopes it will land somewhere. He can’t lose his brother again. He <em> can’t.  </em></p>
<p>It does a few loops and seems to fly close to the ground, and for a moment Ryou’s sure that it will land. A smile unfurls on his face as his heart threatens to beat right out of his chest.</p>
<p>But then the cat-ship shoots up into the sky. </p>
<p>“No!” Ryou yells, but it flies so <em> fast, </em>getting smaller and smaller by the second. “NO! TAKASHI!!”</p>
<p>He knows it’s useless but he can’t help screaming his brother’s name even as he brings the hoverbike to a sudden stop, nearly flipping it over, and throwing up a cloud of dust.</p>
<p>He jumps off and watches in dismay as the ship disappears from view, leaving the earth’s atmosphere completely. He pulls out his phone and dials Keith’s number again. Maybe it will work this time. Maybe the call will go through. Tears begin to fall from his eyes, leaving tracks through the dust on his face, and he falls to his knees, eyes still locked on the sky. </p>
<p>The call goes to voicemail. A sob pushes its way out of him as he tries again, with the same result. Another sob escapes him as he tries for a third time. It goes to voicemail. </p>
<p>Ryou flings the phone away and then slams his fists into the ground as harsh, broken sobs rip their way out of him. <em><br/></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1 - Shiro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The moment Haggar takes over is the most painful thing Shiro has ever experienced. </p>
<p>Pain flares white-hot in his head and the next thing he knows he’s on his knees, clutching his head. His fingers dig into his scalp, he wants to claw his brain out it hurts so much. </p>
<p>‘Give in.’ her voice whispers in his head, clear as day. ‘You cannot resist.’</p>
<p>Each word sends another stab of pain through his head, but he resists. He doesn’t know how or why this is happening, but he can’t let her take over.</p>
<p>‘You are mine now.’ she continues</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Picking up right where Haggar took over the clone in season 7 here. Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>~ “Lost communication with the world outside</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So much devastation in my world I hide</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I fall into my own, into the abyss.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Abyss - Three Days Grace ~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Present</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment Haggar takes over is the most painful thing Shiro has ever experienced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pain flares white-hot in his head and the next thing he knows he’s on his knees, clutching his head. His fingers dig into his scalp, he wants to claw his brain out it hurts so much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Give in.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>her voice whispers in his head, clear as day. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘You cannot resist.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each word sends another stab of pain through his head, but he resists. He doesn’t know how or why this is happening, but he can’t let her take over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You are mine now.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>she continues </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels his control starting to slip, and it’s terrifying. She’s so strong, too strong for him to fight. He doesn’t stop trying but her presence is overpowering and he can’t resist. His vision begins to take on a red tint, and he can’t -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Give in!’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pain increases exponentially as her power and presence completely overwhelm him. He thinks he cries out, but he can’t be sure, and then everything goes white.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For an indistinguishable amount of time, all he knows is white-hot pain. It can’t be more than a few seconds. It feels like an eternity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then his eyes snap open. There is no pain. There is only his mission: get Lotor and bring him back to Haggar. Confusion bubbles weakly in the back of his mind, but it’s quickly smothered. (He’s not the one who smothers it, but it doesn’t matter. He has his mission.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiro?” Hunk asks. He’s knelt down next to Shiro and has an arm wrapped around his shoulders. Good. Hunk would be one of the most difficult of the paladins to take out, having him so close makes him an easier target. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slams the heel of his right hand into Hunk’s chest. He hears the air leave Hunk’s lungs in a sudden gush milliseconds before the impact propels him backwards, into the air, and straight into Coran. Both of them go down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiro!” Lance yells from behind him. Shiro twists up to his feet to face him “What are you -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro runs at Lance before he can finish his sentence. Caught off guard, Lance has no time to block the blow Shiro aims at him with his left arm. The blow knocks Lance off his feet, leaving him stunned on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lance!” Allura yells.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s behind Shiro. He summons his bayard but doesn’t activate it fully. Instead, he spins around and hurls it at Allura’s head. She’s quick to dodge out of the way, and the bayard ends up embedded in the metal door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Allura turns her dodge into a roll and comes up in front of Romelle, standing protectively in front of the unarmed Altean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro doesn’t give her a chance to prepare for his attack. He’s on her before she can do more than regain her footing. He delivers a savage blow to her head. She drops to the floor, stunned. Romelle tries to fight back, but she’s unskilled and poses no threat to Shiro. He grabs her hand as she tries to punch him and uses it to pull her close. He grabs the back of her head and slams her head into his waiting knee. She goes limp and he drops her to the ground, next to where Allura is sprawled out and groaning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A voice in the back of his head </span>
  <em>
    <span>screams.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro ignores it. He places his Galra hand on one of the consoles, allowing the embedded virus to upload to the Castle’s systems, and then he grabs the still unconscious Lotor and throws him over his shoulder. He carries Lotor out to the hangar where the Altean pods are kept. When he gets there, Lotor’s ex-generals have just left, but the others are still distracted enough for him to run past them and to one of the pods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s just settled into one when he feels someone watching him. He looks up and locks eyes with Pidge, who has her bayard aimed right at him. Hope flares suddenly and unexpectedly in the back of his mind, but he keeps his face neutral as he stares Pidge down, silently daring her to take the shot. As expected, Pidge backs down, lowering her bayard. As she does, the hope in the back of his mind is smothered by the other presence in his mind. By Her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes off before any more of those strange feelings in the back of his mind can make themselves known.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Good.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her voice whispers in his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Now bring him to me.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hasn’t gotten very far when Keith’s voice comes on over the communications channel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiro, it’s Keith! Shiro, it’s gonna be okay. We just have-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s voice cuts off as Shiro turns the communication off. For a moment a feeling of pain washes over him, but it’s quickly pushed away by her presence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the flight to her ship is relatively uneventful. The black lion follows him through the wormhole - he’s still aware of its presence in his head too. The bond is nearly completely overwhelmed by her, just like the voice in the back of his head is, but it's just enough for him to know that Keith and the black lion followed him through the wormhole alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s an entire fleet of Galra fighters on this side of the wormhole, though, and they keep the lion off him so he’s able to make it to Haggar’s ship without having to engage in a fight. He’s about to hand Lotor over to Ezor and Zethrid when the Black Lion crashes through the wall, creating a vacuum, but Ezor quickly activates a blast door, effectively sealing them off from the hole and the Black Lion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll take it from here,” Zethrid says, taking hold of Lotor’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro lets her, and his mind goes blank. His mission is complete. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezor walks up to him and pokes his cheek. “Is it broken?” she asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something in the back of his mind cringes at the action, and he very nearly shudders. But her presence is still there, and it grounds him so that he doesn’t react as he waits for further instruction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears her voice again as Ezor turns away from him and hurries after Zethrid. It fills his entire being with ice, freezing him in place as she speaks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You are to lead the Black Lion away. Is that understood?’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” he answers, “But how am I to lure them away?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘The Red Paladin’s connection to you runs deep, deeper than the others. He still believes there is good left inside you, which makes him - vulnerable - to persuasion. You will exploit this weakness.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her presence withdraws from his mind until he’s only just aware of her, keeping a firm hold on thaSomeplacehe back of his mind. He’s aware of its feeble attempts to struggle against her too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wonders where he should lead Keith. It needs to be somewhere that he has the advantage. Someplace he knows that Keith doesn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Memories surface of a lab. He pauses in readying the pod to take off again, concentrating on the memories, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>remembers. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He remembers rows upon rows of glowing pods filled with clones. He remembers stepping out of such a pod himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice in the back of his mind </span>
  <em>
    <span>screams. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pain flares up in his head, causing him to flinch. Her presence rises to smother the voice again, but she doesn’t quite succeed this time. It’s quieter, but he can still hear it screaming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ignores it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows the coordinates of the lab. It makes no sense that he should, but the knowledge is there, and he enters it into the pod before taking off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost as soon as he leaves Haggar’s ship, Keith’s voice comes back on over the comms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiro, come in! I know you’re there! I don’t know what’s wrong, but I know we can fix this. Let me help you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ignores Keith and focuses on leading him to the asteroid that the lab is located on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entering the lab is surreal. Memories of being lead through it to different rooms for different tests flood his mind as he stands amidst a sea of Shiro’s. Each one is untouched, and waiting - ready to have the original’s memories downloaded into them to carry out her will, should the current active clone - himself - fail to do so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time even her presence in his mind doesn’t help to suppress the shudder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice in the back of his mind makes itself known once more. It no longer screams. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>rages. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And for the first time, it manifests in words rather than vague feelings, or pained screaming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Destroy it all.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>the voice whispers, just barely audible over Her presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Destroy the Red Paladin.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her voice echoes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voices in his head begin to mingle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice in the back of his mind grows stronger, becoming more and more audible in his mind until it’s almost as loud and clear as Her voice. It sounds a lot like his own voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Destroy it all.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice says</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Destroy the Red Paladin.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her voice agrees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both voices mingle into one, spurring him to action. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Destroy it all. Destroy the Red Paladin.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The self-destruct sequence is activated by the time Keith enters the lab. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith stares up at one of the clones in the now glowing pod, and Shiro approaches quietly from behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Keith.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith spins around to face him, confusion and horror still plain on his face. The voice in the back of his mind stutters to a halt. The dual voices in his head subside until there is only one left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Destroy the Red Paladin.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiro, it’s gonna be okay,” Keith says, his voice low and carefully controlled, as if speaking to a wild animal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I know,” Shiro answers, soon this would all be over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘No.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>the voice in the back of his head whispers, having lost some of the strength it had gained from its rage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We just have to get you back to the castle,” Keith says, taking a careful step towards him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro runs toward Keith, pulling his arm back to strike as he yells: “We are not going anywhere!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith doesn’t try to engage, he dodges and blocks but he doesn’t try to strike back. But Shiro knows how to push Keith, and he does so, forcing Keith to go more and more on the offensive until he’s fighting for real, even activating a laser sword from his Galra arm. It’s by no means an easy fight, but he expects no less from Keith. A small part of him is proud of how much Keith has improved. Another, bigger, part of him is horrified that he’s fighting Keith at all. That part is gaining strength as it wars against Her presence, which presses him ever forward in his mission to destroy the Red Paladin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a pause in the fight as he slices through some shelving with his laser sword. Keith dodges out of the way, but it also puts the shelving between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiro!” Keith yells, his voice filled with pain, “I know you’re in there. You made a promise once, you told me you’d never give up on me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice in the back of his mind gains a bit of strength at that and uses it to push harder against Her presence. But it’s not enough yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I should have abandoned you, just like your parents did!” he replies, his voice dripping with so much venom that he barely recognises it as his own. “They saw that you were broken, worthless. I should have seen it too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sees the pain flash in Keith’s eyes, but then Keith surprises him. “I’m not leaving here without you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a second he’s confused, his words should have broken Keith right then and there, but he’s still in control. Still fighting to save Shiro. Then pride swells in the back of his mind at how much Keith has grown. The pride gives the other voice more strength and it gains an inch against Her. But it’s still not enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things in the lab start overloading and he smiles. “Actually, neither of us are leaving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His arm activates of its own accord and he glances down at it in confusion. Then pain, sudden and all-consuming, lances up his arm and into his shoulder. He falls to his knees clutching the arm as it also seems to be overloading. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pain is blinding, but for a moment his mind is his own. There’s no Haggar, there’s no mission. There’s just him. It’s in that moment that he realises that the arm is the cause of all this. Its what Haggar is using to control him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Her presence swarms back into his mind, and the mission takes over once more. The pain subsides and a powerful laser beam blasts out from the palm of his hand. It’s so powerful and unexpected that it pushes his arm back and out. The beam cuts through metal and rock like a hot knife through butter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Destroy the Red Paladin.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>rings through his mind once more and he aims Keith with his arm. But the other voice, the one that sounds so much like his own, comes back too and it’s even stronger than before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘No!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The force of that thought is so strong that it throws his aim off even as Keith dodges and the shot goes wide, cutting and burning through pieces of the lab. He takes several more shots with the same results, the other voice nudges his aim away from Keith, and he destroys more and more parts of the lab, even cutting away rows upon rows of clones, sending them hurtling toward the planet below. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watches as Keith pulls himself up into a small platform. He’s obviously exhausted and weak, he can’t seem to get back on his feet and Shiro knows that this is his chance to finish his mission. He jumps down to the platform Keith is on and activates his laser sword once more. He brings it down on Keith, aiming to take his head off right there and then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘NO!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>the other voice screams, but her voice is still just loud enough to be so much more compelling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Destroy the Red Paladin.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>rings through his mind once more even as Keith brings his Marmora blade up to block Shiro’s strike. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro presses down with all his weight and the burning blade gets close enough to Keith’s face to burn his flesh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiro, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Keith grits out through the pain as he continues to struggle to keep Shiro’s weight off him. “You’re my brother. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words shoot through Shiro like an electric current, ringing clear and true in his mind. This is Keith. This is his brother. And he’s trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill </span>
  </em>
  <span>him!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushes himself off Keith with so much force that it propels him back almost to the edge of the platform. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pain flares in his head, like hot nails being driven into his brain. He can feel her presence in the back of his mind, struggling to regain control of him, and growing stronger every second. But right now his mind is his own, and he can warn Keith!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiro?” Keith asks, his voice cautious and hoarse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro forces himself to look up and finds Keith kneeling on the other side of the platform, Marmora blade still in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith,” he grunts out, the pain makes it difficult to talk, but he must before she regains control. He can’t fight Keith again. “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>arm</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Haggar… Controlling… </span>
  <em>
    <span>The arm, Keith!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sees the moment Keith understands and tries to hold the arm out as far from himself as possible as Keith activates the black bayard, forming a long sword. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels her presence raging in the back of his mind. She’s so strong and he knows he can’t hold her back much longer, but he fights back. He just needs to hold her back a little longer. Just until Keith can -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The black bayard slices clean through the arm, taking it clean off. Pain lances up into his shoulder as artificial nerves are severed from his own, and he can’t keep from crying out. On the other hand, the pain in his head disappears almost immediately, and her presence along with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time that he can remember, his mind is absolutely clear and completely his own. He slumps over with relief, nearly crashing to the floor, but Keith is there to catch him. Shiro doesn’t understand. After everything he just did, even knowing what Shiro is, Keith is still helping him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith -” he tries to ask, but then there’s an explosion somewhere above him and the last things he sees are stars before everything goes black.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2 - Shiro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You’re him, aren’t you?” his clone asks after Shiro thanks the barista, “The real Shiro.”</p>
<p>Shiro shrugs. “That depends on your definition of real. You still have a physical body in the real world, so technically you’re the real Shiro.”</p>
<p>His clone looks confused. Shiro realises that he’s becoming about as good at giving straight answers as Black is. </p>
<p>Black’s tail flicks into Shiro’s face and he can feel the smugness coming off the cat in waves. He also feels disapproval at Shiro’s comment, though.</p>
<p>“So neither of us are real then. I’m a cheap knock off, and you’re just a figment of my imagination.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsune13tamlin/pseuds/kitsune13tamlin">kitsune13tamlin</a> was kind enough to let me borrow her <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887208/chapters/34476887">Coffe Shop at the End of the World</a> idea for in this fic!</p>
<p>Thank you sooo much!!!</p>
<p>(Definitely check that fic out if you haven't before!!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>~ “I’m a goner.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Somebody catch my breath.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Goner - Twenty One Pilots ~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <span>The bell on the coffee shop door jingles as Shiro pushes it open. It feels surprisingly heavy and he’s sure he would have been stumbling had he been in a physical body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it is, he’s struggling to even maintain the illusion of having a body. Connecting with Keith had been difficult enough when they had only been talking, but helping Keith form Black’s wings and unlocking the teleporting ability had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhausting. </span>
  </em>
  <span>For the first time since waking up here, Shiro actually feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’s even struggling to keep his eyes open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he makes it to his preferred table in the coffee shop and sinks heavily down into the chair. Almost as soon as he sits down, the barista is standing next to him. Shiro’s long used to the barista’s tendency to appear out of nowhere, and fully expects a steaming hot cup of coffee to be placed in front of him, which is exactly what he needs right now. Instead, he gets a bowl of mac ‘n cheese. The smell of it wafts up to his nose and his mouth fills up with water almost immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this is not what he’s used to here. He’s never been served food, and neither has he ever craved it. He looks back up at the barista with a question on his lips, but a black cat jumps up onto the table before he can. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You used nearly too much of your quintessence to help Red’s cub.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Black tells him.  The voice comes from the cat - the form Black always takes for Shiro when he and the others are in battle - but Shiro hears it in his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Eat.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro’s still confused but he’s been struggling to focus ever since he helped Keith. His stomach actually grumbles and he trusts Black so he shrugs and digs right in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first bite is creamy, cheesy heaven. His eyes slip closed and he can’t keep a tiny groan of pleasure in. It tastes exactly like how his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baba </span>
  </em>
  <span>makes it and he’s immediately taken back to warm evenings spent around the table with Ryou and his grandparents. It fills him and warms him right to his core and when he finishes it he’s left feeling much better than before. The exhaustion is gone and he’s much more alert and focused than he had been a minute ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You must be more careful.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Black admonishes him once he’s thanked the barista,</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Using so much of your quintessence is dangerous.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had to help him get to the others.” Shiro says with a shrug, “Besides, you had me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Black’s eyes narrow and he starts to pace across Shiro’s table. Shiro can tell the lion is caught between irritation at Shiro’s risk and happiness that Shiro has so much trust in him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro reaches out to scratch the black cat’s ear, his flesh fingers digging into the soft fur there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure I won’t need to help him so much again.” Shiro says, “Now that he knows how to summon your wings, he should be able to figure out how to do it again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Black hums in his mind as he nuzzles his head under Shiro’s chin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘He has a long way to go yet.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He can do it,” Shiro says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Perhaps.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Black says, and Shiro gets the distinct impression that there’s something the lion isn’t telling him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘For now, there is other business to attend to.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bell on the door chimes again as Black climbs up Shiro’s arm and drapes himself across Shiro’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro looks up to see who’s at the door - no one else has ever come in when he’s been here before - and is surprised to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span> stepping through the door with a bewildered expression on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The clone?” Shiro asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Yes.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Black answers as the barista sets two steaming cups of coffee down on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro cocks his head as he watches the clone take in the coffee shop. He’d thought it would be disturbing to see his own face so perfectly reflected, instead it feels almost like looking at Ryou. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought sends a sharp pang through his heart. There are no words to describe how much he misses his twin, especially since he woke up here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Black nuzzles Shiro behind the ear as the other him’s eyes land on him. Shiro sees the fight or flight response starting to kick in for his clone. He gets it, he thinks he’d be wary of seeing another version of himself too. Especially after seeing all those other clones in those pods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro smiles at the clone and beckons him closer. On his shoulder, Black begins to purr and flicks his tail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His clone’s eyes land on the purring black cat and seems to relax ever so slightly. Shiro guesses he must be able to feel Black’s presence or even hear Black’s voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He feels my presence,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Black answers,</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘But he is still too weak for us to speak.’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro waits for a further explanation, but Black seems to be in another one of his vague moods. His clone reaches them before he can ask Black to elaborate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” Shiro says, still smiling at him, “Sit. Have some coffee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The confusion on his clone’s face deepens and then turns to determination. “No. I need to get back. Keith -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith is fine.” Shiro cuts him off, “He’s flying the Black lion right now, helping the others fight Lotor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The others… you mean they’re not… I didn’t…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Shiro says, “Pidge figured out a way to stop the virus. They’re all still alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The relief on the clone’s face is unmistakable as he sinks into the chair across from Shiro and cradles his head in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stays like that for a moment and then looks up again. “Wait, how do you know that? Who are you? Where are we? How -” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro cuts him off with a raised hand. “I promise I’ll explain everything. But drink the coffee first, okay? Believe me, it’s amazing and you need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His clone eyes him for a moment, clearly unhappy with that response, but picks the coffee cup up anyway after glancing at Black.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro picks up his own cup and closes his eyes as he sips the coffee. It never fails to remind him of cherry blossoms in spring and the sound of his mother's country’s latest hit song drifting through the air of his favourite coffee shop while listening to Ryou chatter about his latest project. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro finishes his coffee and opens his eyes just in time to see his clone finish his. The tension has bled out of the other him’s shoulders. Shiro’s glad to see that he has relaxed, but also not at all surprised. He’s convinced that the coffee is magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His clone’s eyes flutter open and he says: “That… is damn good coffee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me about it.” Shiro says with a smile, “It always reminds me of home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His clone gets a far away, sad look in his eyes and then looks down at his empty coffee cup. “Yeah.” He answers softly, “Home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He goes quiet for a moment and Shiro idly wonders what ‘home’ means for his clone; if it means the same for him as it does for Shiro, or if it means something different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His clone eventually looks back up again. “What is this place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much do you remember of what happened before you woke up with the Galra - after the fight with Zarkon?” Shiro asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His clone frowns. “As a clone, or as Shiro?” his voice is bitter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro is stunned, he hadn’t thought that his clone remembered anything other than being him. He feels mild surprise coming from Black too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As me, I guess.” Shiro answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His clone pauses to think for a moment. “Most of it, I think. Some parts are hazy, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about going to the Astral Plane with Black?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His clone frowns again. “It’s one of my hazier memories, but I think I would at least have remembered this coffee shop being there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro smirks. “Well, I didn’t exactly have much time to look around back then. did I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess not.” His clone answers, “But a coffee shop?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro chuckles, “Black explained it as a sort of a safe zone. Somewhere I'll always be able to find no matter how far  I wander. The form the safe zone takes is apparently dependent on the paladin, and for me, it's a coffee shop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The barista approaches and settles two more cups of coffee down before each of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re him, aren’t you?” his clone asks after Shiro thanks the barista, “The real Shiro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro shrugs. “That depends on your definition of real. You still have a physical body in the real world, so technically you’re the real Shiro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His clone looks confused. Shiro realises that he’s becoming about as good at giving straight answers as Black is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Black’s tail flicks into Shiro’s face and he can feel the smugness coming off the cat in waves. He also feels disapproval at Shiro’s comment, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So neither of us are real then. I’m a cheap knock off, and you’re just a figment of my imagination.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘No!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Black practically growls in Shiro’s mind before hopping off his shoulders to go rub against his clone’s chest and nuzzle under his chin too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘You are both real. You are both </span>
  </em>
  <span>mine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Even if this one cannot hear me yet.’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Black?” Shiro’s clone asks, awed. “I thought it was you, but I wasn’t sure…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro smiles. “Black says we should stop being so melodramatic. But yes, I am the original Shiro. And yes, you are a clone, but that doesn’t make you any less real. You’re much more than a cheap knock off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His clone scoffs. “You wouldn’t say that if you really knew what I’ve done.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Black growls indignantly at him before pressing harder into his chest. The other Shiro looks down at Black in surprise. Shiro senses that he can feel the lion’s disagreement even if he can’t hear Black speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiro.” and wow does it feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird </span>
  </em>
  <span>to address someone else with his own name, “Did you do any of that because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His clone’s head snaps up. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I didn’t - I tried to fight, but she -” he squeezes his eyes shut and wraps both hands around his coffee cup, squeezing it so tight that his right hand should have shattered it, had they not been in the astral realm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro puts his flesh hand on his clone’s. “That’s the point. It wasn’t you. You would never hurt any of the others on purpose. What happened was </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely </span>
  </em>
  <span>Haggar, and not at all you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His clone opens his eyes and looks at Shiro with pleading eyes and for a moment Shiro sees Ryou looking at him with that same desperation in his eyes. Shiro blinks and sees his clone again but is suddenly filled with an overwhelming, inexplicable urge to do everything he can to protect the person sitting across from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you be so sure?” His clone asks with a trembling voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro smiles. “Where are we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His clone frowns. “I thought you said we’re in the Astral Plane?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are, but do you understand exactly what that means?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At his clone’s blank stare, Shiro continues: “Each of the lions has their own unique Astral Plane that forms a part of their consciousness. This is Black’s. We’re literally in the Black Lion’s consciousness, and this is where I’ve been since the fight with Zarkon. And since I’ve been a part of Black’s consciousness since then, I’ve also been a part of every new bond he’s formed. With Keith, and with you. So in a sense, I’ve been in your head. I know how much you love the team, and I know how much Haggar made you suffer for that love.” Shiro squeezes his clone’s hand. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>how I know that you would never hurt them on purpose. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>how I know that you’re so much more than just a clone of me. From the moment you bonded with Black - to save our friends’ lives - you became your own person. You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>what Haggar made you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You are your own person.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His clone stares at him with wide eyes for a moment, obviously stunned by the intensity of Shiro’s words. Shiro’s sure he must have had a similar expression on his face when Black had told him something similar not long after their last fight against Zarkon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You did.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Black answers, his voice filling Shiro with warmth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro bites back a smile as his clone pulls his hand away to take a sip of his coffee. Shiro mirrors him, giving him time to process. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My own person.” his clone finally murmurs, glancing first at Black, who had curled up on the table between his arms at some point in the conversation, and then up at Shiro. “How do I become my own person when the only person I know how to be is you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’s something you’ll have to figure out for yourself, but I can tell you that you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>me, not really anyway. You’ve had so many experiences that I never did, and they’ve shaped you into someone different from me in many ways already. You’re you, and it’s up to you to choose who you want to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just can’t choose to be you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro shrugs, “You could. But then you’d be choosing to be what Haggar made you to be, and I know from experience that’s not something you want to be, is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His clone looks away, obviously not happy with that answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro knows he’ll never understand exactly what it’s like to be told that you can’t be who you think you are, but he’s sure it can’t be easy, and his heart goes out to the young person sitting across the table. Shiro wants to say something to make him feel better but isn’t sure if there’s anything he can say to help. Until he thinks again of Ryou. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, being different from me doesn’t mean that we can’t still be </span>
  <em>
    <span>similar. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Think of Ryou. He and I are similar in so many ways, but we’re also vastly different from each other. I don’t see why the same can’t be true of you and me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His clones eyes go wide and bright as understanding dawns on him, but then his face falls again. “How do I do that, though?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you that, but I can tell you that Black and I will be here to help you every step of the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Approval radiates out from the Black Lion, and the way his clone’s eyes suddenly brighten with tears tells him that his clone feels it too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I can tell you the first step.” Shiro tacks on after a moment, reaching out to squeeze his clone’s hand again. “You need a name. I definitely need something to call you other than ‘my clone.’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His clone, who would soon have a name, reached up to wipe away the few tears that had strayed onto his cheeks. “A name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Think about who you are, who you want to be. Give that person a name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Black stands up gives the bottom of who Shiro is already beginning to view as a younger brother’s chin one last nuzzle before moving back to Shiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Red’s cub is about to send his body back to the castle.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Black says as he climbs back on to Shiro’s shoulders, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I will not be able to maintain our connection once he leaves me.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s time for you to go back,” Shiro says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His clone’s eyes go wide and fear flashes over his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro squeezes his hand one more time. “Don’t worry. I’ve already told Keith that none of what you did is your fault, and if he or any of the others still give you grief, I’m sure Black will be able to convince the other lions to lock them all out until they’re nice to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The newest addition to Shiro’s family lets out a surprised chuckle at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know where to find me if you need me,” Shiro adds, his tone serious. “Black and I will always be here for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro’s new little brother takes a deep breath and sets his shoulders. “Thank you,” he says, and vanishes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro’s sad to see him go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes another sip of his coffee. Black purrs in his ear. And he could swear he hears the stars whispering to him as he takes a deep breath closes his eyes. He focuses on his bond with his lion, strong and glowing with warmth and unwavering trust, and opens his eyes and sees through Black’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watches over his friends, and lends them his quintessence when they form Voltron; as he has done so many times since coming to Black’s astral realm, and as he will continue to do as long as they need him to.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shiro, call his clone a "thing"? NOT IN MY HOUSE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3 - Ryou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ryou opens his mouth to agree but is interrupted by an alert on both their phones going off. They’re both up and running within seconds of reading it. A UFO had entered earth’s atmosphere and was headed straight toward the Garrison.</p><p>Ryou’s Father and Iverson, and another close friend from his and Taka’s cadet days, a pilot named Jeff, meet Ryou and Lisa in the hangar. Together they go out to meet the spaceship that had already landed on the Garrison’s air-strip, where a security team decked out in hazmat suits is waiting. The ship looks totally different from the one Taka had crashed in, white and black, rather than dark purple, and much more elegant looking.</p><p>Ryou’s heart sits in his throat as they wait for whoever is flying it to come out, hoping against hope that it will be Taka. The tight grip his father has on his shoulder tells Ryou that he’s hoping the same thing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>~ “What if I'm far from home? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, brother, I will hear your call.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Brother - Avicci ~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>   ***</b>
</p><p>
  <span>In the immediate aftermath of Taka’s reappearance and subsequent disappearance, Iverson asks Ryou to return to the Garrison to help their scientists study the ship Taka crashed in. Ryou agrees to go back with the hope that he’ll be able to use the alien technology to find Taka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The technology is amazing and far beyond any other technology Ryou has ever worked with, but at its core, it’s still a spacecraft, and the knowledge and experience Ryou does have serves him well. By the time his father returns from his mission to Kerberos, Ryou already has a basic understanding of how the ship controls operate. He also knows that the ship’s energy source has been destroyed and that he can’t get the ship to fly without it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the year that follows, he and his team of engineers come no closer to finding a compatible energy source for the ship. It’s an endless source of frustration for Ryou because it means he’s still no closer to finding his brother. He’s sure he would have gone crazy in that time if his father hadn’t been there to support him through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s his father’s idea to create the simulations based on the ship’s controls. Ryou begins to work closely with a small group of pilots fresh out of the Academy, handpicked by his father, as well as the Lieutenant responsible for carrying out their additional training, Ryou and Taka’s close friend, Lisa. She’d been on Taka and Ryou’s team back when they’d been cadets as well. She’d been their communication’s officer, but she’s also an accomplished pilot and an excellent teacher. Within months, Lisa’s students are ready to fly the real thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ryou on the other hand is still no closer to finding a compatible energy source. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have enough resources or data,” he complains to Lisa one day over a shared cup of coffee. “If I could ask more experts in different energy fields for help it might make it easier, but Admiral Sanda still won’t budge on telling more people about a crash-landed alien ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa hums, trailing a finger around the edges of her current book. “Has your father not been able to convince her yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou lets out an irritated sigh. “No. He’s been trying but she is absolutely the most stubborn person I know. She’s afraid of causing widespread panic, or something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I can see her point. Some people probably would panic at receiving such information.” Lisa says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I get that too, but it’s not like I want to run around telling the whole world about it. I just need to speak to a few more experts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa takes a sip of her coffee. “Don’t worry, Captain Hawkins can be very persuasive. I’m sure he’ll convince her soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou opens his mouth to agree but is interrupted by an alert on both their phones going off. They’re both up and running within seconds of reading it. A UFO had entered earth’s atmosphere and was headed straight toward the Garrison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou’s Father and Iverson, and another close friend from his and Taka’s cadet days, a pilot named Jeff, meet Ryou and Lisa in the hangar. Together they go out to meet the spaceship that had already landed on the Garrison’s air-strip, where a security team decked out in hazmat suits is waiting. The ship looks totally different from the one Taka had crashed in, white and black, rather than dark purple, and much more elegant looking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou’s heart sits in his throat as they wait for whoever is flying it to come out, hoping against hope that it will be Taka. The tight grip his father has on his shoulder tells Ryou that he’s hoping the same thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What would be the canopy on a fighter jet seems to disintegrate, and Ryou has just enough time to think that it must be some form of nanotechnology before his heart is shattered when he sees not his brother, but Commander Samuel Holt, sitting in the cockpit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father and Iverson both begin to move toward the pod as Commander Holt begins to disembark, but Ryou hangs back, disappointment burning in the pit of his stomach. He’d wanted it to be Taka. God, he’d wanted it to be Taka so bad. But it’s not and having his hopes crushed like that hurts almost as much as losing Taka in the first - and second - place had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gentle hand lands on his upper arm and he looks over to see Lisa and Jeff still standing beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Lisa asks, her eyes dark with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not. He wants to run back to his workshop and lose himself in the guts of that alien ship. He wants to stop thinking about how much he hurts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath and forces the hurt and disappointment down. He can’t do that right now, though. Taka might not be the one talking to his father right now, but it is Captain Holt, who Ryou had last seen with Taka. There’s a chance that Commander Holt knows where Taka is, and Ryou’s not giving up the opportunity to hear that information first hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be okay.” He eventually answers Lisa. “Let’s go hear what space adventures the Commander’s been on of late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff smiles and squeezes his shoulder. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Commander does not tell them about any of his space adventures. Ryou doesn’t mind, he’s much more concerned with what Commander Holt does tell them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro is alive.” Commander Holt says without preamble as Ryou, Jeff, and Lisa finally reach them. Then he hands something over to Ryou’s father. “The two of you should watch the file named ‘Shiro’ in private.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with those words, the longest afternoon of Ryou’s life begins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and his father can’t watch the file immediately because his father takes charge of Commander Holt, which means getting the Commander set up in mandatory quarantine, as per protocol (a protocol that Ryou understands and respects but also hopes his father knows it’s one that he will absolutely ignore when Taka comes back) which takes hours. After that, Ryou’s father has to arrange a debrief for Commander Holt, which takes a further couple of hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the ship Commander Holt had arrived in is moved into the hangar that serves as Ryou’s workshop and set up right next to the other ship. When it becomes apparent that his father isn’t going to be coming any time soon, Ryou starts studying it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The outer design is obviously different from the first ship.” Lisa muses as Ryou climbs into the still open cockpit. “It’s not unreasonable to assume that the inside wouldn’t also be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou settles down in the pilot’s chair and can immediately see that the controls are indeed different from the other ship’s, but they do look a little more user-friendly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Lisa, come check this out.” He says, moving over to the co-pilot seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She settles down in the pilot seat next to him less than a minute later and begins to study the controls as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hums after a moment. “These look far more intuitive than that of the other ship. If we can figure out how to power it up, I’m fairly certain I will be able to fly it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well the Commander was literally just flying it, so we should definitely be able to power this one up.” Ryou says, “Maybe whatever powers this one will be able to power the other one too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then my students will be able to fly more than just a simulator,” Lisa adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After you fly it, you mean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa grins, “Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spend the next few minutes in silence, trying to find the ‘on button’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Lisa asks: “How are you holding up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou briefly considers acting like he didn’t hear her, but he knows that won’t fly with her so he sighs before answering. “I’m okay, I guess. Knowing  for sure that Taka’s alive is way better than only believing so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it does nothing to quell the longing,” Lisa says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ryou answers, looking away. “I just wish dad would hurry up already so we can watch what Taka sent us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa nods and touches what looks like it could be a button. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s not too personal, will you tell me what’s on the file after you watch it?” she asks after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou looks up at the hesitancy in her tone and wonders, not for the first time, if she has much of a crush on Taka as he’s always had on her. “Of course,” he answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a beat of silence, then Ryou asks: “How are you holding up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa smiles sadly. “I’m alright. I just miss him too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou sighs. “We should start a club.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa’s smile turns a little less sad. “And get matching jackets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou’s lips quirk up into a small smile. “And have meetings once a week to talk about our feelings."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa laughs. “That’s actually not a bad idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou rolls his eyes. “Of course you would think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa laughs again and then glances back down at the ship’s dashboard again. “Wait a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She presses her hand on a panel. Almost immediately the whole dashboard lights up and the canopy forms over their heads, seeming to build itself up out of nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, now we’re getting somewhere!” Ryou exclaims. “Let’s see if we can get it off the ground.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They do indeed get the ship off the ground, and they even take it for a test flight. Lisa handles it as if she’s been flying it her whole life and pushes it to speeds neither of them has ever flown before.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they get back, Ryou starts looking for the power source while Lisa goes off to run simulator drills with her students.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s elbow deep in the ship’s engine when his father finally finds him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the sound of his father’s voice, Ryou immediately stops what he’s doing. They go to his father’s office and Ryou watches as his father activates the device Commander Holt had given him. A holographic display activates, showing a list of files. Ryou notes that there is a file for each of the missing cadets. He also notices that there isn’t one for Keith and feels anxiety spike in his chest, but before he can worry too much, his father finds the file named ‘Shiro’ and selects it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A holographic recording of his brother replaces the list of files, and a sharp pain stabs through Ryou’s heart. It had been bad enough to see the huge scar across his brother’s face when it had been grainy security footage. It’s about a hundred times worse up close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also looks bad. There are bags under his eyes, and he looks worn down. There’s a tightness around his eyes that show that he’s in some sort of pain. Ryou wonders if it’s caused by the alien arm that’s attached to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, dad. Hey, Ryou.” Taka says and Ryou can hear how tired he is. Are none of the people with him making sure he sleeps? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A glance at his father’s face confirms that he’s picking up the same things that Ryou is. His father’s lips turn down in clear disapproval as Taka carries on speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taka speaks about a war in outer space that he, Keith, and the other cadets, have joined. He talks about the five lions that each of them fly, how they all combine to form a giant robot called Voltron, which is apparently the most powerful weapon in the universe. It all sounds a bit far-fetched to Ryou, and if it had been anyone else telling him about it he probably wouldn’t have believed them. But this is Taka talking, and the way fatigue seems to all but leave Taka’s face when he talks about the Black Lion is more than enough to convince Ryou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish you were both here,” Taka says. He pauses a moment to rub the bridge of his nose as if he has a headache before continuing, “Ryou, the tech here is amazing. Hunk and Pidge are constantly in awe of everything around us, and I know you would love it too. And dad, I can’t tell you how many times I’ve wanted to ask you for advice. Leading the others into battle is terrifying every single time. There’s so much that can go wrong. So many ways I could lose them, and I -” he cuts himself off, taking a deep breath to collect himself and wiping away a few stray tears that had escaped his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou wipes his own tears away, unable to tear his eyes away from his brother’s face. His father throws an arm over his shoulder and pulls him in close. Ryou leans into the embrace even as his heart breaks knowing that Taka couldn’t receive the same comfort right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you both so much,” Taka says after a moment. “But Sam’s taking Altean designs and blueprints with him. We should be coming back to earth soon and we definitely need a bigger fleet. Ryou, Sam will teach you how to integrate Altean tech with Earth's tech. I’m counting on you to build us the best ships the universe has ever seen. I know you can do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou’s chest swells as ideas already begin forming in his mind. He will not let his brother down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you both.” Taka says, “I’ll see you soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he reaches out and cuts off the recording. The holographic display goes back to showing the list of files. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few minutes, Ryou and his father don’t move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a lot of work to do.” Ryou eventually says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we do.” his father answers.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why yes, I did give Shiro a brother AND a father! He deserves a family too, dammit!! AND MORE FRIENDS </p><p>Important to note, in case anyone was confused - the earth chapters and the space chapters don't take place at the same time (for now). The earth chapters will be catching up what's been happening with Ryou on earth since Shiro and the others left Earth up until Team Voltron reaches earth :)</p><p>Also, Lisa, Jeff and Captain Hawkins are all characters from Vehicle Voltron! Captain Hawkins was voiced by Peter Cullen in Vehicle Voltron, just so you know that Shiro and Ryou's dad sounds like Optimus Prime XD</p><p>(Next chapter will be back to Shiro!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4 - Shiro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seconds after entering the Quintessence field, Shiro’s world explodes into pain. Almost immediately, he’s ejected from the Voltron bond. He’s not sure if he ejected himself, or if Black did. All he does know is that electricity courses through his body. It fills it up until he feels like he’s about to explode.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> ~ “Above the earth, I am transformed </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The energy has set me free </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And pulled me through the galaxy  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ve risen up beyond the sky </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I am awake, I am alive” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Antigravity - Starset ~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> *** </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seconds after entering the Quintessence field, Shiro’s world explodes into pain. Almost immediately, he’s ejected from the Voltron bond. He’s not sure if he ejected himself, or if Black did. All he does know is that electricity is coursing through his body, filling him up until he feels like he’s about to explode. </p><p>The image of a lightbulb glowing brighter from a sudden power surge before blowing out suddenly fills his mind.</p><p>He curls up on himself and fights to keep himself from exploding, but he’s so full. He can’t stop the influx and he can’t - he can’t -</p><p>Black’s presence is suddenly there, wrapping around him like an insulation blanket until the electricity cuts off. He lets out a shuddering breath of relief. He’s still so full, but at least the influx has stopped, he’s no longer in danger of overflowing. </p><p>Shiro cracks his eyes open. </p><p>Black’s presence doesn’t take any form, but he can still feel it wrapped around him. The Astral Plane itself looks different. It’s completely washed out in white and so, so bright. It feels like he’s staring straight into the sun and Shiro clenches his eyes shut again, wondering what the hell is going on. Nothing like this has ever happened here before. </p><p><em> Too much quintessence. </em>Black answers in his mind, but the lion sounds uncharacteristically distracted. </p><p>Too much quintessence actually makes sense, though. When Black had brought him here after the fight with Zarkon, Black had explained that all that was left of Shiro was his consciousness and his quintessence.</p><p>It’s one of the main reasons for the existence of the coffee shop. Besides it being a constant safe zone for Shiro to rest at, it’s also a way for Black to help Shiro replenish his quintessence after he’s helped to fuel the Voltron bond. It’s why Black had been so upset that he’d used so much of his quintessence to help Keith - if he loses too much of his own, he’ll cease to exist. </p><p>He’s reminded again of the overloading lightbulb. It also makes sense that too much quintessence could kill him too. Which explains why Black only ever fed it to him in coffee-cup sizes until he almost used too much of his own. </p><p>He curls further into Black’s presence and feels ridiculously like a kid, hiding away from the monsters under his bed. Black’s presence wraps tighter around him in response. </p><p>He doesn’t know how long it takes, but eventually, the blanket of Black’s presence loosens and pulls away. </p><p>Shiro opens his eyes and finds that the Astral Plane is mostly back to normal, but the colours are much brighter than usual. It still kind of hurts to look at, but more like looking at a bright screen in a dark room than staring straight into the sun. </p><p>Black’s presence takes the form of a jet-black lion from earth. He shakes his head, causing his thick, luscious mane to ripple, and the stars within it to glitter.</p><p><em> 'I am sorry.' </em>Black says, gently head-butting Shiro’s chest. </p><p>Confused, Shiro digs his hands deep into Black’s mane, searching out his ears, and begins to scratch behind them once he’s found them. “For what?”</p><p><em> 'I was not fast enough to protect you.' </em>Black answers, and with the words comes Black’s memory of being suddenly supercharged with quintessence until he wasn’t aware of much else besides the suddenly amplified bond with Keith. It had taken him a precious few moments to even notice the pain radiating from Shiro’s bond. </p><p>Shiro feels the guilt coming off the lion in waves. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Shiro says. “That was overwhelming for both of us. But you came for me before it was too late.” he moves to wrap his arms around the lion’s neck. “Just like always.”</p><p>Black seems satisfied by this and nuzzles Shiro’s neck.</p><p>What happened in there?” Shiro asks, pulling away after a moment. </p><p>Black shows Shiro his memory of the events in the quintessence field. Shiro sees the fight against Sincline. Through the memory of the Voltron bond, Shiro feels Allura’s realisation that they needed to get out, as well as her despair at not being able to save Lotor despite everything. </p><p>Then Black pulls Shiro in to see through his eyes and together they watch as the others scramble to find a way to save all realities from the multiple rips caused by their fight with Sincline. </p><p>And together they watch as the Castle explodes. </p><p>Tears track down Shiro’s face and he can feel his heartbreak echoed by each of the paladins through their bonds with their lions. Black’s sadness is just as palpable. With the castle, they all lost a home, and they all feel the loss deeply.</p><p>Shiro wishes there was something he could do to offer some comfort to the others. As it is, all he can do is reach out to Keith’s bond with Black and hope he can feel that Shiro is there too. </p><p>Keith’s response is immediate. His eyes grow wide and he whispers Shiro’s name. And Shiro smiles, glad to know that Keith can at least sense his presence too now.</p><p>Then Keith answers Lance’s question: “We need to find someplace to land and see if there’s some way we can help Shiro.”</p><p>Shiro’s smile turns sad as he pulls out of the bond and opens his eyes back in the Astral Plane. He knows there isn’t anything they can do to help him, but he still appreciates the sentiment. </p><p><em> ‘My Paladin.’ </em> Black says, ‘ <em> That is no longer true.’ </em></p><p>Shiro goes still. “What? But how? I can’t go back because I don’t have a body in the physical world. That’s what you said.”</p><p> 'Yes<em>.' </em> Black says. ' <em> But that can now be fixed.' </em></p><p>Shiro blinks. “What?”</p><p><em> 'Matter and energy are interchangeable.' </em> Black reminds him. ' <em> Our trip into the quintessence field has filled me with enough quintessence – or energy – for the Princess to use to convert that quintessence into a new body for you to return to.' </em></p><p>Shiro can still only blink. He can’t wrap his brain around what Black is telling him. It doesn’t sound <em>possible</em><em>!</em></p><p>'<em> It is possible.' </em> Black says. ' <em> With the power and knowledge, she was granted in Oriande, the Princess is capable of doing this. And I will aid her.' </em></p><p>“It – how? How do you know how to do this? How does Allura?”</p><p> Black respond with the lion’s equivalent of a shrug. <em> I do not know how where the knowledge comes from, or when I gained it. I simply have it. As for the Princess, I believe that she received the knowledge from Oriande, and I will guide her as well. </em></p><p>“I – I don’t – I –“ Shiro stutters. No matter how hard he tries, he just <em>can’t understand. </em></p><p><em> 'Takashi.' </em>Black says. The lion very rarely calls Shiro anything other than ‘My Paladin,’ so the use of his name pulls Shiro right out of his confused thoughts.</p><p><em> 'You can go back.' </em> Black says. ' <em> What more do you </em> need <em> to understand?' </em></p><p>Shiro’s whole world seems to freeze. Black says nothing more, allowing that information to really sink into Shiro’s mind. </p><p>“I… can go home.” Shiro murmurs. Almost afraid to say the words out loud. It doesn’t feel real. He’d long ago come to terms with the fact that there was no way for him to go home. He’d made peace with the fact that the only way he could help his team was by lending them his quintessence to help fuel the Voltron bond. He’d accepted that the Astral Realm was his to be his new home. </p><p>But he’d never been happy here. As much as he loved his lion, he knows he never could be truly happy here. (He misses his family and friends and being alive.) Black knows it too, and he’s found a way for Shiro to go back. To go <em>home.  </em></p><p>He wraps his arms around Black again and buries his head in that thick mane. He breathes in the scent of stars, and he cries.</p><p>“Thank you.” he croaks once he’s calmed. </p><p>His lion purrs for him. <em> You are my true paladin. I will always protect you. I will always come for you. You are </em>mine. </p><p>“And you’re mine.” Shiro murmurs, warmed by his lion’s words and filled by his love. </p><p>They sit for a few moments more before Black speaks again. <em> When you return to the physical world, you will need to remember to eat and sleep. Breathing should come naturally, but remember to do that too. </em></p><p>Shiro lets out a slightly hysterical laugh. He hadn’t thought about it until that moment, but he really hadn’t needed to do any of those things while in the Astral Plane.</p><p>Amusement washes over him from Black. <em> Eating and sleeping are also things you often forgot to do before you came here.  </em></p><p>Shiro lets out another chuckled. That was also true. </p><p>Black nuzzles Shiro in the neck one more time before standing up. <em> It is time, My Paladin. The Princess is calling you.  </em></p><p>Shiro stands as well but first wraps his arms around his lion in one last hug. </p><p>Black gives Shiro one little lick on his cheek, causing Shiro to laugh once more.</p><p><em> I will always be here. </em>His lion says.</p><p>“I know. Thank you.” </p><p>This time, when Allura calls his name, Shiro hears it. </p><p>
  <em> Follow the Princess’s voice. She will lead you home.  </em>
</p><p>Shiro does as Black says and soon finds Allura. She holds out her hand to him and he takes it without hesitation. Allura’s grip is strong, and as soon as she has his hand, she <em> pulls. </em>There’s a strange sensation as she does as if he’d been drowning and she’s pulling him back up to the surface. </p><p>His eyes snap open. The world around him is bright. So bright, it hurts his eyes to look at. He sucks in a breath and immediately chokes on it. He surges upright and it feels as if that simple movement drains all of his energy. He coughs once, twice, trying to pull more air into his lungs. Breathing takes more effort than he remembers. </p><p>All around him he hears roaring. It’s deafening but in a good way. Especially when he picks out Black’s roar among them, and hears it echoed in his mind. </p><p>The last of his energy leaves him and he falls, but arms wrap around him, and the touch sends sparks up and down his skin and he realises that he hasn’t felt actual, physical touch in <em>years. </em>And then he realises that the body he’s in hasn’t ever been touched. </p><p>Shiro looks up to see who caught him and is hardly surprised to find that it’s Keith. </p><p>“You found me.” Shiro murmurs. </p><p>Keith smiles, soft and relieved, and his arms tighten around Shiro. “Always.”</p><p>Shiro notices Allura’s face hovering next to Keith’s. He catches her eyes and says: “<em> Thank you. </em>”</p><p>Allura smiles and reaches out to touch his cheek. “Rest.”</p><p>It’s all the encouragement he needs to let his eyes crash closed and slip into oblivion.</p><p>***</p><p>He wakes sometime later and knows immediately that he’s in the Black Lion. Keith, Krolia - whom Shiro already knows through Keith’s bond with Black - and Allura are there too. As soon as he pushes himself up, Keith wraps him in another hug, and Shiro revels in the warmth of real, human touch.</p><p>Just then, the rest of the team and the new Altean girl - who Shiro also knows through Keith - enters and Lance tells a story about how they had all gotten shrunk and spent a good amount of time running around as pint-sized paladins before finally getting unshrunk again.</p><p>“But we got the faunatonium!” he finishes.</p><p>Shiro flinches a little at the volume but can only chuckle at the story. “It’s good to be back.”</p><p>Then he notices that someone is missing.</p><p>“Where’s my clone?”</p><p>“Still in the pod downstairs.” Keith answers.</p><p> “That arm of his caused some real damage to his nervous system and drained a good deal of his quintessence. He will be weak when he leaves the pod, but I’m certain that he will make a full recovery.” Coran adds.</p><p>Shiro nods, relieved to hear that his clone will be okay. Which is not a thought he ever thought he’d have.</p><p>“Shiro, if you're up to it, I think we should all eat something and then we can discuss what to do with the clone,” Allura says. </p><p>Shiro takes a breath to defend his clone once again, but then he glances down and notices that his right arm is no longer metal, but <em>flesh </em>and his brain stutters to a halt. </p><p>He stares down at his arm, utterly dumbstruck. He hears someone say his name, but he ignores them as he touches each of his fingertips to his thumb and revels in the sensation of actually feeling them. In his head, Black is just a touch smug.</p><p>For a moment, everyone around him is quiet, but then Shiro shakes his head and forces himself to focus on the matter at hand (<em> heh </em>). </p><p>“What we should do with my clone,” he says quietly as he rubs at his right wrist with his left fingers. “Is allow him a chance to speak for himself. I know he hurt you and that it’s not easy to trust him. So if you can’t trust him, trust me. All of what he did was <em> Haggar. </em>He’s as much of a victim in this as any of us.”</p><p>He finally looks up from his flesh and blood right arm and takes care to meet each of their gazes. </p><p>“Shiro’s right,” Keith says. “Neither of us would be here if it wasn’t for the clone.”</p><p>The first one to agree, to Shiro’s surprise, is Lance - who has tears in his eyes and a guilty expression. He’s soon followed by Allura, Coran, Hunk and, finally, Pidge.</p><p>“It will be a good few varga until he’s ready to come out of the pod,” Coran says. “I suggest we take that time to eat and charge up the lions, hm?”</p><p>The others agree and Shiro allows Keith to pull him up. As he follows his team outside he makes a silent promise. Shiro <em>will </em>make sure that his clone gets his second chance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5 - Ryou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Going public would send the whole world into a panic and for what? For a war that might not even come to us?” </p>
<p>“That is dangerously naive thinking.” Sam counters, “There’s no ‘if’ or ‘might’ about it. The Galra will come.”</p>
<p>Ryou takes a breath, and wills his voice to come out calm and steady. “Takashi said as much in the message he sent us.” </p>
<p>Admiral Sanda sends him a withering look. “Forgive me if I don’t put much faith in the words of a man who was raving like a mad man the last time the Garrison had any contact with him.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>~ “Is it true what they say, that words are weapons?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And if it is, then everybody best stop steppin’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Cause I got ten in my pocket that’ll bend ya locket</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m tired of all these rockers sayin’ come with me”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>War of Change - Thousand Foot Krutch ~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <span>Twelve months after Sam comes back, Ryou fidgets uncomfortably. He tugs at the sleeve of his dress uniform. He’s seated at a large conference table. Around the table with him are, among others, his father, Sam Holt, and Admiral Sanda. At the head of the table sits the president herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou feels very much out of place and out of his depth, and he’s pretty sure that Lisa, seated beside him, feels the same. Although a glance in her direction shows a calm, almost serene visage, so maybe not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou takes a deep breath and attempts to calm his nerves. He may not be comfortable, but this meeting was important - as evidenced by the presence of </span>
  <em>
    <span>the president </span>
  </em>
  <span>- Ryou, his father, Sam, and Lisa are all there to convince the president that it was time to tell the public about the coming invasion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Admiral Sanda, on the other hand, is still convinced that it’s a bad idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Going public would send the whole world into a panic and for what? For a war that might not even come to us?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is dangerously naive thinking.” Sam counters, “There’s no ‘if’ or ‘might’ about it. The Galra </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou takes a breath, and wills his voice to come out calm and steady. “Takashi said as much in the message he sent us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Admiral Sanda sends him a withering look. “Forgive me if I don’t put much faith in the words of a man who was raving like a mad man the last time the Garrison had any contact with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Muttering breaks out among the people seated around the conference table. Ryou doesn’t hear any of it. Rage boils up in his chest and for a moment he’s unable to </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>let alone say anything in reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father doesn’t seem to have any such problems. He pushes himself up out of his seat next to Ryou, drawing almost everyone’s attention onto himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Admiral Sanda,” he says, his voice his cold and seems to freeze the whole room. All at once, the muttering stops completely and every eye is glued onto the intimidating form of Captain James Hawkins. “How many times have you seen that footage?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Admiral Sanda looks like she wants to shrink under Ryou’s father’s intense gaze, but she straightens her back and tries to make herself seem taller as she answers: “Once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou bites back a scoff but can’t quite help rolling his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father regards Sanda with something close to disdain. “Do you even remember what my son tried to tell those around him when he was in the Garrison’s custody? His exact words?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Under the captain’s intense gaze, Admiral Sanda finally seems to collapse in on herself. She has no reply and her silence is answer enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou’s father continues: “If you had bothered to watch that footage more than once, you would have realised that my son’s ‘raving’ - as you called it - was an attempt to warn those officers of the coming danger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s true.” say’s Commander Iverson, who is also present. “I was there. He was panicked, true, but he did try to warn us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I have spoken to him since then,” Sam adds. “I can assure you that he was absolutely in his right mind. As I reported in my first debrief, he is quite literally at the head of the greatest weapon in the universe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou’s father’s gaze never leaves Sanda during any of the additional comments, and he finally adds: “So, I’ll ask you not to insult my son again, especially since it has revealed to everyone exactly how ignorant you truly are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The admiral seems to shrink further into her chair as Ryou’s father sits back down again. Ryou has to resist the urge to high-five his father, but can’t bite back the smug smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam clears his throat. “Moving back to the matter at hand. We’ve recently received a transmission from my son, Matthew. He’s part of the rebel forces fighting against the Galra, and he confirmed that an attack is imminent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pang shoots through Ryou’s heart at the mention of that transmission. The pain in his chest still fresh from Matt’s words: “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Voltron hasn’t been seen or heard from in six months.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou keeps coming close to speaking to his brother again, only to have the opportunity ripped away again. He’s not sure how many more times he can survive it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An attack is coming.” Ryou’s father says. “And we are not ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve worked with Lieutenant Shirogane and his team to combine Altean technology with our own,” Sam says. “The results have been astounding. Lieutenant Shirogane and his team have built five crafts so far, the MFE’s. They’re faster and more powerful than any other air or spacecraft on earth. Lieutenant Kaga has been training a team of capable young pilots to fly them. Her team is exceptional.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we don’t have a strong enough power source for them,” Ryou adds, having collected himself enough to speak again, and feeling more confident now that they’re talking about his machines. “They can only stay in the air for about twenty minutes at a time, thirty if we push them, but that’s only in an emergency situation, and not all that safe for the pilots.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lisa had come very close to crashing her plane the one time they’d tried to push for thirty minutes. It had been an extremely close call and not one that Ryou fancied having to see again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve also begun developing upgrades for our existing military crafts,” Sam adds. “We’ve upgraded five space-force ships so far, and we do believe that the upgraded weaponry will be effective against the Galra. But it is not enough, and we do not have the resources to make more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve also begun work on a warship, which we’re calling the IGF Atlas, but we don’t have enough resources to complete that either. That is why we need to go public. If the world is to stand a chance, we need more resources.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “And we need to share what we develop with the world,” Lisa says, speaking for the first time. “It won’t do the world any good if we are the only ones that are protected.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You say you want to protect the people by preventing a widespread panic.” Ryou’s father says, addressing Sanda once more. “But by doing so you are denying them the opportunity to be prepared for this war.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain Hawkins is right.” says a new voice. Ryou recognises Captain Newly, a close friend of his father, and head of the defence division. “Keeping this from the world any longer would be a mistake both morally and strategically.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides, the families of the other paladins of Voltron deserve to know what happened to their children. It’s wrong for anyone to deny them that knowledge, as has been done up until now.” Lisa says, her voice is soft but her eyes are sharp as they bore into Admiral Sanda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You all make good points.” the President says, speaking for the first time since starting the meeting. “And I agree, it is time we tell the world.” he turns to the man sitting beside him and says, “Arrange a press conference. Captain Hawkins and Commander Holt will join me. Lieutenant Shirogane, you will be present too, to aid Commander Holt in presenting what you and your team have built and giving a list of resources that you will need to continue your work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, the President turns to Lisa. “Lieutenant Kaga, since you feel so strongly about it, you can handle informing the families of the other Voltron paladins of what happened to their families. If that is all?” the president pauses, waiting for anyone to add something. When they don’t she continues: “This meeting is adjourned. I’ll see you all at the conference.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that everyone gets up and begin to make their way out of the conference room. Ryou’s mind is reeling. He hates public speaking, and now he has to do it in front of the whole world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand lands on his shoulder. He looks over and sees that it’s his father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You handled yourself well in there.” his father says, squeezing his shoulder. “I’m proud of you, and I know your brother would be too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou’s chest feels warm. Even as an adult, it still feels good to hear that he made his dad proud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Ryou says. “I still want to punch Sanda, though. It’s a good thing you spoke when you did, otherwise, I might have ended up saying some very unsavoury things in front of the president.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father sucks in a deep breath and then lets it out in a rush. “Believe me, it took every scrap of my self-control to not tell her exactly what I think of her right then and there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you put her in her place. She definitely needed that blow to her ego.” Ryou says. “I nearly high-fived you right there!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father smirks, it’s a trademark that both Ryou and Taka had inherited from him. They may have taken their mother’s surname when they entered the Garrison to avoid accusations of nepotism against their father, and then kept it when she passed away a few years ago, but they were still absolutely their father’s kids.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t lie and say it didn’t feel good to see her try to shrink out of existence. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to restrain myself again if she continues to insult Takashi like that.” he shakes his head. “The audacity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou hums and briefly considered messing with her hover-car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father eyes him. “Whatever you’re thinking - don’t. You won’t be able to continue working on the MFE’s and new weapons if you get fired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou snorts. “They’ll have to prove it was me first, but nah. I’ve got more important things to work on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, like preparing your presentation with Sam.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou groans and runs his hand down his face. “Ugh, don’t remind me. Public speaking has always been Taka’s thing, not mine. But the president did say that I would just be there to help Sam, right? So hopefully I won’t have to do too much talking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father squeezes his shoulder once more and smiles. “You’ll do well either way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things after that happen in a blur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lisa wastes absolutely no time in carrying out her task. She works closely with Lance’s older sister, Veronica, and has his whole family in by the end of that same day. Hunk’s family lives farther away and so she only gets them in the next day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou takes a break from preparing his and Sam’s presentations to spend some time with them. Hunk had been Ryou’s favourite and most promising student and he’s happy to finally meet the kid’s family. Although he does wish that it was under better circumstances. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A weight seems to lift off Lisa’s shoulders once her task is completed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The press conference is set up for three days later, and Ryou is a mess of nerves. But things go smoothly. The world does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>panic, as Sanda feared they would. Rather they jump to help. It turns out that knowing that defences are being developed is all the comfort the people need. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within a month Ryou’s team doubles in size. Sam is promoted to Captain of the engineering division, and Ryou to Commander.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For Ryou the promotion is bittersweet. Although it does feel good to be recognised, it also feels like he’s leaving his brother behind in a sense and that leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ry.” Lisa, who had also received a promotion to Lieutenant Commander, drawls. “I’m pretty sure ‘Paladin of Voltron’ outranks both of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou snorts and supposes that she’s not wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that, things pick up speed. With the increased resources they’re able to develop more upgrades for the defence force ships, but they don’t figure out the MFE power source problem. Sam is sure that when Voltron reaches earth, they will be able to give them a solution, but until then the production of more MFE ships are put on halt. Lisa doesn’t let that keep her and her squad from continuing to train with the MFE’s that have been built, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Work on the Atlas, on the other hand really kicks off. Ryou pours almost all his time and energy into it and very quickly begins viewing it as his baby. Within two and a half years, the Atlas's superstructure is almost complete. The only problem is that they’re missing a strong enough power source. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam lets out a long sigh one afternoon during one of their brainstorming sessions. “I don’t think we’ll be able to power it without a Balmeran crystal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou frowns. “Like the one in the Altean pod you came in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam nods. “But bigger. The Castle of Lions runs on a fighter-class crystal. We’ll need one of those for the Atlas too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou runs his hands through his hair and leans back in his chair. “That’s great. I don’t suppose you know of any Balmeras close by?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam sighs again. “I wish I did. But we just don’t have the technology necessary to power the Atlas ourselves. We’ll have to wait for the Castle of Lions to get here so that Princess Allura can get us to a Balmera, using the teleduv.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou raises an eyebrow. “Somehow I don’t think Admiral Sanda’s gonna be happy with that course of action.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam grimaces. “I know. We’ll keep working on it, though. Maybe we’ll come up with something. In the meantime, how are the defence force upgrades coming along?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Ryou answers, pulling up the latest report. “Each country has at least a hundred upgraded defence ships in its military, and more are being made.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam hums. “Hopefully we’ll have enough by the time the Galra get here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou nods. “All particle barriers are operational, though. So there’s that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good. If all else fails, at least each county will have places of refuge for their people to flee to. And the fusion cannon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nearing completion. We estimate maybe another month before its ready to be tested.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. The sooner it's operational, the sooner we can send the approved plans to our allies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, my team's working on it,” Ryou says. Then he runs a hand through his hair again and shakes his head. “Even with all we're doing, I don’t know if we’ll be able to hold out long if Voltron doesn’t get here before the Galra do. Especially if they're as powerful as you say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam squeezes his shoulder. “I’m sure they’ll be here in time. And if they’re not, have a little faith in humanity. We’re a lot tougher than we look.” He winks, “Your brother alone is proof of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou snorts. “Well, you’re definitely right about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam squeezes his shoulder once more. “Come on, let’s get lunch, and then we’ll come back and see if we can figure the Atlas problem out.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo I maaay have ended up projecting JDS and LM onto Sanda just a little bit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6 - Clone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He wakes up cold. He's knees are wobbly and he recognises the feeling of waking from a stay in a healing pod. </p><p>His knees give in as he tries to take a step forward, but someone catches him before he can fall and helps lower him to the floor. He looks up, expecting to find Keith there, but instead finds his own face staring back at him. Except this face is different. There's no scar and his hair is completely white. </p><p>For a moment he's confused, but then everything that had happened comes crashing back into his mind. He remembers talking to another version of himself - the original version of him. But that version didn't look like the Shiro that's looking at him now. This must be a clone - just like he is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>~ “We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Be Somebody - Thousand Foot Krutch ~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wakes up cold. He's knees are wobbly and he recognises the feeling of waking from a stay in a healing pod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His knees give in as he tries to take a step forward, but someone catches him before he can fall and helps lower him to the floor. He looks up, expecting to find Keith there, but instead finds his own face staring back at him. Except this face is different. There's no scar and his hair is completely white. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment he's confused, but then everything that had happened comes crashing back into his mind. He remembers talking to another version of himself - the original version of him. But that version didn't look like the Shiro that's looking at him now. This must be a clone - just like he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” the white-haired Shiro says, “Don't freak out, okay? I know how this must look, but I'm Shiro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro's clone shakes his head. “No.” his voice comes out rough, and he swallows. “Shiro's in the Astral Plane, with Black.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where you and I had an amazing cup of coffee and I told you that the first step to becoming your own person is choosing a name for yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro's clone frowns. No one else could know that, but it doesn't make sense for Shiro to be here, especially looking so different. “How?” he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's kind of a long, complicated story, but Allura worked together to bring me back.” Shiro answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Shiro's clone says, suddenly becoming aware of other people in the room. He knows it's his - Shiro's team, but he can't bring himself to look at them, so he stares at the ground instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Shiro ducks back into his line of vision. “I meant what I said in the Astral Plane. They know it was all Haggar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A set of feet clad in paladin armour steps into his line of vision, and then Keith's face is there too. He reaches out to squeeze the clone's shoulder. “We know you didn't want to hurt us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clone tries to meet his eyes, but all he can focus on is the scar on Keith's face. The scar </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>had put there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears spring into his eyes and he squeezes them shut as the memories of that fight come flooding back to him. He'd nearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed </span>
  </em>
  <span>Keith! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry.” The words come out in a gasp as he forces them past the sudden lump on his throat. “I didn't - I tried to fight her but she was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>strong </span>
  </em>
  <span>and I couldn't -” his voice breaks. “I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>so sorry,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Keith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally opens his eyes and forces himself to look at Keith again. He expects to see anger and hatred in Keith's eyes, and he knows it will hurt to see, but he deserves it. God, he deserves it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Keith's eyes are soft and filled with sympathy. “I know. We all know. It wasn't you that tried to hurt us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance joins Keith before the clone can even really process the fact that Keith </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>seem to hate him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm so sorry.” Lace says, his voice thick with emotion. “It must have been terrifying for you to feel her take over like that. I didn't think about it until just now, but I'm so sorry that you had to live through that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's too much. He'd been expecting hate and anger coming from the other paladins. He'd expected to have to defend himself and beg for their forgiveness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The easy forgiveness and sympathy he's receiving instead is far beyond anything he'd ever expected and Lance's words are the last straw. They bring back those terrifying moments when Haggar had smothered his free will and used his body like a puppet for her own entertainment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sob pushes itself out of his chest. He squeezes his eyes shut again and brings his remaining hand up to cover his face in a vain attempt to hide as another sob forces its way out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro's arm - that had been slung around his shoulders from the start - tightens around him. He's pulled against a warm chest as then another arm wraps around him. All the fear and pain crashes over him and he cries like he's never cried before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaguely, he's aware of another presence in his mind. For a moment he panics, but then he recognises Black. The connection is still nowhere as strong as he feels it should be, but it's also so much clearer now. He feels the lion reach out through that connection to wrap his presence around the clone like a warm blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's not sure how much time he spends sobbing into Shiro's chest like a child, but eventually, he does calm. He tries to pull away from Shiro, another apology on the tip of his tongue, but Shiro's arms tighten around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's okay,” Shiro says. “The others are outside. You can take your time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't hear any judgement in Shiro's tone and so finds himself relaxing back into Shiro's hold. He's reminded painfully of Ryou and a wave of longing hits him. He sucks in a breath a second later as the realisation that he's not Shiro hits him again, and it hurts so much more this time because it also comes with the realisation that Ryou's not his brother anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels like he's being stabbed in the heart and his crying starts anew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro's hold and continued comfort hurts. It hurts so much. But it also helps, so he doesn't pull away, and eventually, he calms again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he trusts his voice again, he croaks out a single question: “Why are you doing this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doing what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed himself away from Shiro, and this time Shiro doesn't try to stop him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Helping me. I'm a clone of you. How do you look at me and not see another way that Haggar violated you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro sighs and begins to rub his right wrist - which is flesh and blood now (??). “I used to. The first time you tried to connect with Black? He knew exactly what you are and for a long while I was disgusted at the mere thought of your existence.” Shiro smiles ruefully. “Luckily for you, Keith's connection wasn't strong enough for either of us to warn him about you back then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro's features soften again. “But the second time you tried to connect? When I heard you beg Black to let you help the others, I could feel your sincerity as clearly as Black could and I knew you didn't want to hurt them. Then when you connected with Black I could feel how much you love them, and that was it. I could never hate someone who loves my friends and family as much as I love them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Put that way, Shiro's clone can understand why Shiro seemed so at ease with him back in the Astral Realm and even now. He's pretty sure he'd feel the same if the situation was reversed - which makes sense since they do have the same mind after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He feels a gentle nudge in his mind. Black is still there and he's relieved to know that he hadn't imagined the connection feeling stronger earlier. He could hear the lion purring again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro grins at him. “Besides, we share DNA. That makes you family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith sticks his head in the room then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, everyone's getting worried. You guys okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro sends the clone a questioning glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clone takes a deep breath and then nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith smiles. “Good. Coran says you both need to eat something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro snorts as Keith offers him a hand up. “That man has developed an obsession with getting me to eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith rolls his eyes at Shiro and then steps over to offer the clone a hand up too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitates for a moment and then takes Keith's offered hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he's up, he nearly falls over again but both Shiro and Keith reach out to steady him. He remembers belatedly that his whole arm is missing and that it must be affecting his balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking of his arm sends a spoke of alarm through him. “Wait. Is it safe for me to be awake? What if Haggar takes control of me again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith frowns. “We're pretty sure her control was linked to your arm. You stopped fighting me as soon as I cut it off.” Keith winces. “Sorry about that, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waves Keith off. “You stopped me from killing you. I'd gladly give up much more than just my arm to ensure that. But how can we be sure that she was only controlling me through that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Black says he doesn't feel her presence anymore,” Shiro says. “Her presence is what made it so difficult for you to hear and connect with Black, but Black says your connection is much clearer now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods. “The connection feels like it did when we - or you - connected for the very first time. But it's not muffled like it was before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro nods his understanding. “It'll be up to you to strengthen your bond with Black. Do you have a headache?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pauses and then realises that he actually doesn't feel like white-hot nails are digging into his brain. “No. Not since Keith cut the arm off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro smiles and squeezes his shoulder. “Then I think we're good. Black will keep an eye on you, of course, and you just need to tell us if you begin to feel those headaches again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith nods too. “Allura can check you out too. I'm sure now that she knows Haggar can control you, she’ll be able to sense it if she tries again, or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clone takes a deep breath. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes to follow Shiro and Keith out, but then he pauses. He glances back and sees the pod he must have been in, but he's also pretty sure that they're in the Black Lion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, why aren't we in the Castle?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro and Keith freeze and then share a sad glance and dread creeps into the clone's stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was destroyed.” Keith answers. “It's a long story, but we had to sacrifice it to save all realities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We'll explain everything while we eat,”  Shiro says. “Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clone frowns but follows them out of the black lion to where the others are sitting around a fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance is the first to spot them and he jumps up at the sight of them. The clone expects him to go to hug Shiro or something. Instead, Lance runs straight for him. He tenses, expecting some kind of attack despite Lance's kind words from before, but when Lance crashes into him, nearly knocking him over, it's to hug him rather than tackle him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confusion washes over him as he looks down at Lance's dark hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm so sorry,” Lance says, his voice tight and barely audible. “You tried to ask me for help. You told me you didn't feel like yourself, but I was too distracted by my stupid jealousy over Allura and Lotor to notice. I'm so sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinks down at Lance, then he glances up and sees that both Shiro and Keith are watching them in confusion. A glance at the rest of the group around the fire shows similar expressions on their faces. He looks back at Shiro and Keith and nods for them to carry on before looking back down at Lance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The apology isn't something he ever would have expected, but it fills him with warmth. He returns the hug as best as he can with only one arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't have to apologise,” he says, keeping his voice soft and reassuring. “I shouldn't have put that on you, and there was nothing you could have done anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance pulls back to look at him with a frown on his face. “I was your second-in-command.” his voice is more serious than the clone - or Shiro - has ever heard him. “I know we're not as close as you and - well, Shiro and Keith - are, but you still came to me and I should have taken you more seriously, not just written it off as a lack of oxygen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clone shakes his head. “We were both suffering from that and I never brought it up again to give you a reason to think it was more than that.” he reaches out to squeeze Lance's shoulder. “It's not your fault, okay? It wasn't - and still isn't - your responsibility to look after me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it is!” Lance protests. “You're my friend!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clone smiles sadly. “No, I'm not. Shiro is your friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance groans. “Yes, Shiro is my friend and I'm so glad to have him back, but you're the one who's been with us all the time that Shiro was missing. You're the one that fought beside us. You're the one that did the Voltron Show with us. And you're the one that played Monsters and Mana with us. You are my friend too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The declaration leaves the clone reeling and is enough to make his eyes burn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Lance,” he says, his voice suddenly thick. “That - it means a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance pulls him into another hug. “It's the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He holds on for a moment longer before pulling away again, and together they make their way over to the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clone settles down next to Shiro and notices with faint amusement that Lance makes a point of sitting next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith is on the other side of Shiro and Krolia is next to him. Hunk and Pidge are on the other side of Lance, while Allura, Coran, and Romelle sit on the opposite side of the fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro's clone remembers taking each one of them out with cold efficiency. He could easily have killed all of them. He shudders at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coran and Hunk go about handing bowls of food goo out to everyone, and while they eat the others tell the clone what all happened after he lost consciousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the finish, he does his best to explain to them what happened to him. It's difficult to talk about with the memories so fresh in his mind, but he manages. By the end of his story, he's surprised to find no suspicious glances thrown his way, only ones of sympathy. Although he does see some disgust on his friends’ faces, he thinks it may be aimed at Haggar rather than at himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he's done, Shiro launches into an explanation of the Astral Plane. How he'd helped to fuel the Voltron bond,  how the lion had kept him alive and how he'd seen through the lion's eyes to keep up to date on what was happening with the team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Lance says after a moment, looking at Shiro's clone. “What do we call you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowns. He hasn't had a chance to even think about what he wants to be called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know.” He finally answers with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's working on a name for himself,” Shiro says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but we need to call him something until he figures it out,” Lance says, and then smirks. “Hey, what about Sven?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clone wrinkles his nose even as Hunk and Pidge laugh at the suggestion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no. Thanks,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Jiro?” Pidge suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clone flushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy crow, Pidge! That's perfect!” Lance explains. “Jiro!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jiro?” Shiro asks, obviously confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge quickly launches into the story of the time they played Monsters and Mana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When his character died he came back and was all like ‘I'm Shiro's twin, Jiro!’” she finishes with a poor imitation of Shiro's voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You named your twin ‘Jiro’?” Shiro asks amusement clear in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flushes again, “Jiro was literally a copy of my first character to allow me to keep playing, and Ryou always pretended to talk to ‘Jiro’ when he was mad at me - you. I thought it made sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro laughs. “Oh, man. That used to drive me crazy. He'd love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always wondered why you didn't just call your twin character Ryou,” Hunk says. “It seemed like the more obvious choice to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryou would kill me,” he says, his voice absolutely dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside him, Shiro let's out a loud guffaw. “He would. He absolutely would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Keith asks, obviously confused. “You guys are twins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Keith, you know Ryou. If I ever tried wanted to create a character for him, it would have to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Shiro answers. “He would be offended if I named a copy of myself after him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And would never let you live it down.” Shiro's clone adds with a nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Romelle says, “Are you telling me that there's </span>
  <em>
    <span>another </span>
  </em>
  <span>person out there that looks just like Shiro?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah.” Keith answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance laughs. “But seriously, though. Jiro?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clone - Jiro (?) frowns. “I - I don't know. Like I said, Jiro was literally just a copy of Shiro. Even with Ryou, that's all Jiro was, and I don't want to be a copy of Shiro anymore. Similar, yes, but also different. That's who I want to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance nods in understanding. “I get that, but at least until you choose a name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He - Jiro - considers it for a moment, and finally nods. It would be better than them calling him something like ‘Kuron’ and it would be better than thinking of himself as Shiro's clone all the time. Temporarily, he could live with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he nods. “Until I choose a name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance smiles. “Awesome! Welcome to Team Voltron, Jiro!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura smiles too. “It's good to have you with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the team share similar sentiments and Shiro throws his arm over Jiro's shoulders and says: “Welcome to the family, little brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jiro is absolutely floored. He doesn't know what he did to deserve such easy acceptance from them. He still feels like he's a ticking bomb that can go off at any second and hurt all of them again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Hunk, Pidge and Coran start talking about how to remove the remnants of his destroyed arm to make him more comfortable, and Keith talks to Allura about sensing if Haggar ever tried to take over Jiro again. And Jiro thinks that maybe he's not that much of a danger after all. Not with all of Team Voltron looking out for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two days later as they eat their last breakfast before beginning the long trek back to earth, Jiro says: “I've chosen a name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That draws everyone's attention to him and they watch him with bright, expectant eyes as they wait for him to tell them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath and then says: “Tadashi.” It's the first time he says it out loud, and he thinks he likes the way it feels on his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro's eyes immediately go soft. “Like cousin Tadashi?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiro nods, suddenly nervous about it. Shiro's cousin had died running back into a fire, trying to save people. It was a big name to live up to and he suddenly worries that Shiro won't think it’s an appropriate name for him to take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not weird, is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro shakes his head and smiles. “I think it's perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tadashi,” Lance says, testing out the name. “Like Takashi, but different. I like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi smiles. “Thanks, Lance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're welcome,” he says. “But you'll still always be Jiro to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge laughs and says, “Same.” and Hunk, Coran and Allura nod along in agreement too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi is surprised to find that he doesn't mind them calling him Jiro too much. The name holds good memories between them and himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he laughs and says: “I expect nothing less.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Baby has a naaaaaame!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7 - Ryou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After three and a half years of preparing, the Galra have come.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>~ “I have seen an empire falling </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hopeless, can you hear me calling?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Down With the Fallen - Starset ~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>***</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou is deep in the bowels of the Atlas when the alarms start going off. At the same time, an alert comes on his phone. After three and a half years of preparing, the Galra have come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou drops what he’s doing and practically sprints to the command centre. He gets there just in time to hear Admiral Sanda give the order to send out all fighters. Ryou’s eyes fall on the screens showing projection the invading ships feels his heart drop. The Galra fleet is </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God.” Lisa’s voice sounds next to him, soft and devastated. “We don’t have enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Ryou says, his own voice grim as he watches earth’s fleets across the world engage the invading one. “We don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally pulls his eyes away from the screens and finds his father standing along with Admiral Sanda, Captain Newly, Commander Iverson, and Sam. He turns to Lisa, whose eyes are still glued to the screens, and squeezes her shoulder. Once he has her attention he motions his head to where his father and the others are and then leads the way to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the status of the fusion cannon?” Ryou’s father asks, his voice tense, as Ryou and Lisa reach them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still initialising.” Lieutenant Veronica McClain answers from her position in front of one of the consoles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is it taking so long?” Captain Newly asks, impatience clear in his tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It uses a lot of energy.” Sam answers. “It takes time to initialise and then charge up enough energy to fire. We had no time to prepare for this attack, so we have to wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newly grumbles but doesn’t comment further as he turns back to watch what’s happening in the skies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The battle isn’t going well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The standard fighters have no chance. Their weapons do not affect the Galra fighters and those who try to engage get shot out of the sky within seconds. Those sent to defend the cities seem to be lasting longer, but only because the Galra haven’t focused their attack there yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The upgraded fighters, on the other hand, are doing better. They can hold their own in a fight against the smaller Galra ships. But the reality is that there are just too many Galra fighters, and it’s not long before they begin to overwhelm earth’s forces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tension in the command centre is palpable. Every eye is glued to a screen, watching in horror as the Galra begin to systematically wipe earth’s forces out. Ryou’s sure that the sound of the pilots who get shot down’s terrified screams will haunt him for the rest of his life - however short it may well turn out to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without warning, the projections on the screen are suddenly replaced by a furry, purple alien with a glowing red eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Commander Sendak of the Fire of Purification.” The alien says. “I am here for the Voltron lions. Turn them over to me or I will destroy your planet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a beat of absolute silence in the command room. Then Admiral Sanda orders: “Open a line!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the line has been opened, Admiral Sanda says: “This is Admiral Sanda of Earth. We’ve received your communication regarding the Voltron lions. Please be advised that our planet is not harbouring them, nor do we know where they are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another beat of silence as Sendak considers their answer. He doesn’t look impressed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see.” He finally says, and cuts the transmission, returning the screens to the projections of the ongoing battles in the skies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not stopping the attack!” Newly says, anger clear in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t believe that we don’t have the lions.” Ryou’s father adds his voice grimmer than Ryou had ever heard it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou swallows as he watches more of earth’s fighters get shot down. The only time he’s felt as useless as he does now was when they’d lost contact with the Kerberos mission and he hadn’t been able to do a thing to help his brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beside him, Lisa lets out a harsh breath. “I can’t do this anymore,” she says before turning on her heel and marching towards the command centre’s exit, but not before Ryou catches the look of determination on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He casts a glance back at the screens and then follows Lisa out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lisa!” he catches up with her just as she exits the command centre. “Where are you going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lisa’s determined steps don’t falter. “To the hangar. Tell your father to ready the launch sequence for my MFE fighter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou feels his eyes go wide. “Lisa, wait!” he grabs her arm and pulls her to face him. “You’ll only be able to stay in the air for twenty minutes!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danger glints in Lisa’s eyes and a wicked grin unfolds on her face. “That’s twenty minutes for me to cause as much damage as possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what if you don’t have a clear landing when your twenty minutes are up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it,” Lisa answers fiercely. “You’re not going to talk me out of this, Ryou. I can’t sit and watch our people get mascaraed when I have the option to use one of our greatest weapons to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou can see in her eyes that he really won’t be able to convince her to stay. How could he, really, when he would be doing the same thing if their roles were reversed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs. “Alright, I’ll talk to my dad. Just, please, be careful. I don’t like you going up there alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She won’t be alone.” says a new voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou and Lisa both whip their heads to the source of the voice and find James Griffin standing in a doorway, flanked by the rest of Lisa’s team of MFE pilots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou realises belatedly that he and Lisa had stopped to have their argument right in front of the open door leading to the room where Lisa’s team had been stationed to wait for orders. Oops.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going with her,” Griffin adds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Lisa says immediately. “You’re not cleared for combat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All due respect, Lieutenant Commander, but this is what we’ve been training for. This is what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’ve </span>
  </em>
  <span>trained us for. What’s the point of all that training if we don’t get to use it when we’re actually needed?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides, we’re not letting you go up there alone,” Rizavi adds with a nonchalant shrug. “We’re a unit. We watch each other’s backs. Those are </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>words.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou’s lips quirk up. He’d always liked her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raises an eyebrow at Lisa. “They’re not wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lisa shoots him an exasperated look but then sighs. “Fine. Come on. Ryou - your father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m on it,” he says. “Be careful!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lisa shoots him a quick salute before taking off at a jog toward the hangars, and the rest of her team follows suit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou doesn’t wait until they’re out of sight. He turns immediately back to the command centre, jogging back to where his father is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he reaches his father, Ryou explains in quick, clipped sentences what Lisa and her team are planning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She needs you to begin the launch sequence.” he finishes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not!” Sanda objects. “Those fighters are </span>
  <em>
    <span>experimental</span>
  </em>
  <span>! The pilots are </span>
  <em>
    <span>cadets</span>
  </em>
  <span>! They haven’t been cleared for combat!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our men and women are getting killed out there!” Captain Newly counters. “They’re out there shooting at tanks with handguns - some of them with pea shooters - while we’ve got five bazookas just sitting in our basement! Of course, they should be deployed!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain Newly is right.” Ryou’s father says. “Lieutenant Commander Kaga has spent years training those cadets for exactly this situation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And with any luck, they’ll be able to buy us the time we need to finish charging the fusion cannon,” Sam adds. “We need them out there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Admira Sanda!” Veronica calls. “The Galra are focusing their attack here - and on every other defence base worldwide! We’ve lost contact with the other bases!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Admiral Sanda turns to Ryou’s father. “Give the order.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods and turns to Commander Iverson. “Scramble the MFE Aries fighters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iverson turns to the nearest console and sends a communication to the MFE hangar: “MFE Aries pilots. Begin loading sequence.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dukane,” Captain Newly orders, “You and your squad work with Lieutenant Commander Kaga. Give them cover and make sure they can land once their time is up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir!” Jeff answers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou picks up an earpiece and tunes in to the MFE fighters’ frequency just in time to hear each pilot sound off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re ready to depart on your mark, Commander Iverson,” Lisa says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iverson counts down from three, and then the MFE fighters are in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou sets up a timer for twenty minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long until the fusion cannon is ready?” he asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten more minutes,” Veronica answers, her voice tight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou glances over at her. Normally, she works directly under Lisa, so she’s well aware of the MFE’s time limit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou turns back to back to the screens projecting the current flight path of the MFE fighters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MFE pilots, the fusion cannon will be charged in ten minutes.” Captain Newly says. “Until then - give them hell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Lisa answers, a grin evident in her voice, and then speaks to her team. “Alright, team, we’ve trained for this. We know their manoeuvres and we have the firepower to take them out. Griffin, you’re my wing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am,” Griffin answers, moving into position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rizavi, you, Leifsdottir, and Kinkade go right, we’ll take the left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Copy,” Rizavi answers as she and the others too move into position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeff, you have our backs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got you covered, Lisa!” Jeff answers and splits his team up accordingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, you heard Captain Newly,” Lisa says. “Let's give them hell!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s answered by a chorus of affirmatives as they engage the enemy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room is tense as they watch, but Ryou trusts Lisa’s skill. She’s second only to his brother after all, and he knows she’s trained her team just as well. Within seconds, everyone else can see it in their flying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As for Jeff and his squad - each pilot is from the top of the ranks and their fighters are all upgraded. Ryou would not trust any other squad to keep the MFeE’s covered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The MFE fighters are fast and their pilots are extremely adaptable - the Galra fighters simply can’t keep up with them - and their weapons are superior. Captain Newly hadn’t been wrong when he’d compared the MFE fighters to bazookas. They’re able to do some real damage to the Galra fighters as Lisa leads her team to the aid of what’s left of earth’s forces in their area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou’s chest fills with pride even as he keeps a close eye on their timer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then - finally - Veronica calls out: “Fusion cannon charged and online!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fire!” Ryou’s father orders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bright beam of light fires from the Garrison and they watch as it hits one of the bigger Galra cruisers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Direct hit!” Veronica cries even as the cruiser slowly begins to fall from the sky. “Target destroyed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cheer goes up in the command room at their first real blow to the invading fleet and Ryou can hear their cheers echoed by the MFE pilots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Status report on the fusion cannon.” Ryou’s father orders immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s drained substantial power. Estimated enough power for one more shot, sir, but it won’t be as powerful as the last one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sendak doesn’t know that,” Sam says in a dark voice, sending Ryou’s father a significant look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lock on target.” Ryou’s father says, leaning forward and glaring as if Sendak were right in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou feels his lips curling into a snarl as if he could dare Sendak to come at them again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, nothing happens, and then the Galra ships begin to pull back. For a moment, Ryou is relieved, but then -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re targeting the unprotected cities!” Veronica calls out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou curses. They’d been able to share the particle barriers with most of the world, but the barriers were only so big and only really covered the city centres. And there were cities that weren’t protected at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should go after them!” Sanda says, obviously bolstered by their sudden success.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t,” Ryou says. “The MFE fighters only have 8 minutes of flight time left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the fusion cannon is immobile,” Sam adds. “There's nothing more we can do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Admiral," Veronica says. “What are our orders?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanda sighs. “We retreat. Recall all fighters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mood in the command centre instantly plummets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the analysts pushes out of his seat and turns to face Admiral Sanda. Even from where he's standing, Ryou can see the anger and desperation burning in his eyes. “Ma'am, all due respect, but we're leaving innocent people unprotected!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think I don't know that?!” Admiral Sanda snaps, and for the first time, Ryou can hear an edge of desperation in her voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou’s father steps forward and puts a calming hand on her shoulder before addressing everyone in the command centre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know the Galra are delivering a critical blow as we speak, and believe me I know how much you all want us to press the attack - I wish we could.” He says, “But even with all that we’ve accomplished, it’s obvious that we’re still not ready to fight the Galra head-on. So for now, we need to retreat and regroup. We may have lost this battle, but we sure as hell haven’t lost this war. As long as this base, and others like it, remain standing, Earth still has a chance. As long as there is breath in our lungs, and weapons in our hands, we will not give in. We will not stop fighting. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>take our world back, and we </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>win this war.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cheer goes up in the command centre, everyone’s spirits bolstered and inspired by his words and in that moment, Ryou’s never been prouder to be a son of Captain James Hawkins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand.” Admiral Sanda says once things have quieted down again and all fighters have been recalled. “Why did Sendak continue to attack when he knows that we don’t have the lions?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t understand the Galra.” Sam answers. “They’ve been conquering the universe for over ten thousand years. They wouldn’t stop even if we did have the lions. We can’t trust this retreat to last. Sendak has a plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Ryou’s father says. “Then we’re going to need a better one.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8 - Shiro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith shakes his head. “No, I mean that Lance should go back to flying Blue, and I should go back to Red.”</p>
<p>“Why? You think I’m not taking good enough care of Red? Because I’ll have you know -”</p>
<p>“No.” Keith cuts him off. “You and I need to reaffirm our bonds with our own lions,” he says insistently. “And Tadashi needs to strengthen his bond with Black.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>~ “And all the kids cried out </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Please stop, you're scaring me.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't help this awful energy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Goddamn right you should be scared of me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Control - Halsey ~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we need to swap lions,” Keith says after dinner one night, catching everyone’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re all seated around a campfire on the first planet they’ve stopped on for supplies some two Spicolian movements after leaving the asteroid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro turns his gaze from what’s left of his food to Keith, raising his eyebrows in curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Hunk asks, voicing Shiro’s unspoken question. “Do you want all of us to try flying different lions? Because I don’t know if you remember, but that did not go well the first time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith shakes his head. “No, I mean that Lance should go back to flying Blue, and I should go back to Red.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? You think I’m not taking good enough care of Red? Because I’ll have you know -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Keith cuts him off. “You and I need to reaffirm our bonds with our own lions,” he says insistently. “And Tadashi needs to strengthen his bond with Black.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tadashi’s eyes go wide. “I - no. I shouldn’t -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you should, Black’s annoyed that you don’t trust his judgement that you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith’s right,” Shiro says. “Black keeps grumbling about it every time he tries to reach out to you and you pull back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tadashi looks away, caught. He’d flat out refused to pilot Black every time Keith had offered to let him due to his own lack of confidence in his ability to control himself. It’s a fear Shiro understands, so he hasn’t pushed Tadashi on it yet, even if it meant listening to Black’s irritable grumbling most of the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree with Keith,” Allura says after a moment. “The lion swap was never meant to be permanent. It’s high time that we go back to how things should be. Lance, it’s time for you and Keith to take back your rightful places.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance frowns and his shoulders seem to slump. “But you and Blue bonded so quickly. I can’t take that away from you, Princess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Allura smiles warmly at him. “I appreciate that Lance, but your place has always been with Blue. It is my responsibility to ensure that Voltron functions at its strongest, and that is with each paladin in the lion that chose them. It is no longer necessary for me to fill in for you. Besides, Blue misses you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lanes eyes go shiny. “Really?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Allura nods with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And your place has always been as our commander,” Shiro says to Allura. “It will be good for Voltron to have you back where you rightfully belong, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Allura’s smile goes soft. “Thank you, Shiro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That just leaves Tadashi,” Keith says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Tadashi says, his voice strained. “If Voltron is stronger with each paladin in the lion that chose them, then Shiro should be piloting Black, not me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In Shiro’s head, Black lets out an indignant growl. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>did </span>
  <em>
    <span>choose him! If he would just open his mind to the bond he would </span>
  </em>
  <span>know </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re forgetting that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>fly Black at the moment. My quintessence is still unstable.” Shiro says to Tadashi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently getting your consciousness transferred from your lion’s consciousness to a freshly created body will do that to your quintessence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Lance says, “Or did you forget how last week Shiro literally couldn’t fall asleep for three days and then was basically in a coma for two days after that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro grimaces and sighs. His unstable quintessence is a constant source of frustration for him. It’s literally his energy levels that are unstable which means that most of the time he tires faster than he normally would. Other times it means he has so much energy he feels like he could run for miles, leading to instances like the one Lance mentioned. So until his quintessence settles, Shiro’s stuck taking it easy, which he hates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Soon.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Black says soothingly in his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Your quintessence stabilises more and more with each passing quintant. It will not be much longer until we fly together again, my paladin. For now, it is your brother’s turn.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro smiles at Black’s use of the word ‘brother’ and accepts the reassurance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, did you guys all forget that I only have one arm?” Tadashi argues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance blinks at him. “What's your point?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tadashi opens his mouth to argue but Shiro cuts him off with a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Black </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>choose you, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> to bond with you. You’re as much his paladin as I am - he’s told me as much about a hundred times.” Shiro tells him seriously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tadashi looks up, eyes shining. “Really?” he asks, voice barely above a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really,” Shiro says, squeezing his shoulder. “And you know the missing arm thing is far from a deal-breaker. Black will accommodate you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tadashi looks away, obviously still fighting with himself, but finally, he relents with a nod. It’s clear to Shiro that Tadashi’s been wanting to fly just as much as Shiro is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith stands up and holds the black bayard out to Shiro. “This is yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro smiles. “Thank you, Keith, but with my quintessence still out of whack, it’s probably better to hold off on using it for now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m not taking it,” Tadashi says before Keith can even offer it. “It’s never worked for me anyway. Besides -” he tacks on, cutting off the argument Shiro wants to make. “Keith is right, the bayard is </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Shiro. There’s no way I’m going to try activating it before you do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro wants to argue but he can tell from Tadashi’s tone of voice and the way his jaw is set that he’s absolutely not going to budge on this, and for a brief moment he feels just a little bit sorry for everyone who’s had to put up with himself when he’s gotten like that in the past, and who will inevitably have to put up with it in the future. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he sighs and turns back to Keith, who’s still holding the bayard out. “You’ll have to hold on to it just a little while longer, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith doesn’t look happy about it but finally relents, returning the bayard to his armour with a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, after a bit reorganising, they’re ready to take off again. Except when the time comes to enter the lions, Lance doesn’t enter Blue. Instead, he just stares up at her, chewing on his lip. Shiro recognises the insecurity in his posture and frowns. He remembers the first time the team had formed Voltron without him; the barrier Blue had put up when Lance had wanted to fly her that time had been foremost on his mind then. Shiro can imagine that it’s difficult for Lance to not expect that to happen again now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro wants to go over to Lance to reassure him, but Allura beats him to it. She spends a good few minutes talking to him, and Shiro can see how his posture slowly loosens, the insecurity giving way to hopeful confidence. Finally, Lance smiles and nods at Allura. Then Allura pulls Lance into a quick hug that leaves him absolutely beaming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He needed that,” Tadashi comments as they watch Lance practically sprint up Blue’s waiting ramp to join Romelle and Kaltenecker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he did.” Shiro agrees, watching as Allura heads over to join Pidge and the mice in Green while Coran helps Hunk load the last of the supplies into Yellow and Keith and Krolia board Red along with Kosmo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once everyone’s settled and ready to take off once more, Tadashi finally settles into Black’s pilot’s chair. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes as he reaches out for Black’s controls, obviously still nervous that Black still won’t respond, but Black’s immediate response proves him wrong. Tadashi’s whole face lights up and Shiro can feel nothing but pride. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They quickly fall into a routine after that. Now and again, when they find a big enough asteroid to stop on for a “night,” those of them not piloting will swap lions. Shiro appreciates the opportunities to spend time with each of the other paladins again, and spending time with people other than Shiro also turns out to be good for Tadashi, who seems to grow more and more as the time passes on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It also turns out to be good for those who get to spend time with Tadashi. It gives them an opportunity to get to know him better and grow more comfortable with him. Krolia, in particular, seems to be developing a bit of a protective streak for him - which amuses Shiro to no end considering how protective Keith has become over </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Apparently, it’s in their family genes to grow protective over Shiroganes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long for Shiro to stop thinking of Tadashi as his clone all together and as his brother instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What does take long for Shiro is adjusting to having a physical body, which turns out to be unexpectedly difficult. It reminds him of adjusting to life on Earth after months spent living in space. He constantly catches himself trying to speak to the others via thought rather than out loud, and he keeps forgetting that his body needs things like food and water. His body is also </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavier </span>
  </em>
  <span>than he remembers it being - any movement takes more effort than he thinks it should. His new body is also sensitive - unused to things like touch, noise, and light. It takes weeks to grow accustomed to those sensations again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He puts himself through basic strength exercises - when he has the energy for it - to help him get used to having a body again. But he often finds himself missing the freedom that came with not being tied to a physical body, of being able to </span>
  <em>
    <span>float </span>
  </em>
  <span>whenever he feels like it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>About a feeb into their journey, they come across a small Blade of Marmora station, which Krolia identifies as Zylock Station, and they decide to land there for supplies and intel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They find the station practically abandoned. There is a skeleton crew of about ten or so Blades still running the station, and it’s from them that they learn that the universe believes that Voltron has been destroyed. Apparently, some Galra had seen the Castle of Lions get blown up and had reported that Voltron had been destroyed along with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The news comes as a shock, but it’s by no means the only news. They also learn that with Lotor’s apparent death, the Galra Empire has split entirely into factions, each headed by a warlord fighting to fill the power vacuum that had been left. The factions have also started going after the Coalition planets, which are falling without Voltron’s aid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That news in itself is upsetting, but it’s still not all. Haggar herself seems to have disappeared as well, and in her absence, her druids have begun to hunt down all Blade of Marmora agents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pidge is the one to realise why: “After Lotor took over the throne, almost every Marmoran agent was exposed.” She says with dawning horror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not quite,” says Thula, the Blade left in charge of the station, she has a tail and dark purple fur. “Kolivan did not share the identities of every agent, station, and base. He only shared the names and locations of those openly involved in Voltron missions, and the locations of stations and bases that the Blade of Marmora can afford to lose. That is why we are so few left on this base. You are fortunate you came when you did, we will be completely abandoning this base in two quintants.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why have you stayed here this long?” Krolia asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thula’s tail twitches and her shoulders fall ever so slightly. “Kolivan was meant to arrive here three quintants ago, but we have not heard from him. We’ve hoped that he will still return but he hasn’t, nor has he reached the base our crew has relocated to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Keith and Krolia frown and Shiro is struck for a moment by how much Keith looks like his mother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not like Kolivan,” Keith says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Krolia says. “It’s not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thula nods in agreement. “I fear he has been captured, or worse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we gonna do?” Lance asks after a moment of sombre silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to keep making our way to Earth.” Allura answers. “And we will help every planet that we can along the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Shiro agrees immediately, pulling up to his full height and injecting as much confidence as he can into his tone. “We may not be at full strength, but we can’t stand by and allow planets to be re-enslaved if we can help it. We have the element of surprise now. We need to use it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Allura nods, her face set in determination, and the others follow suit</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pidge, you need to stop trying to reach Earth,” Shiro says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” She asks with a confused pout, she’d been trying to contact her father ever since they’d first started their journey back to Earth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t risk the Galra picking up on our signal.” Tadashi answers. “If they find out we’re heading for earth, they'll go for it, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The element of surprise is the biggest advantage we have right now,” Allura add. “Tadashi is correct, we cannot risk the Galra picking up on it at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pidge doesn’t need more convincing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next quintant, they pack up the few supplies Thula and her crew can spare, Pidge sets up a passive scan so the can pick up distress signals without giving away their location, and then they take off again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pidge picks up a signal two spicollian movements later. Shiro’s back in the Black Lion with Tadashi and they all had just finished a flying drill (Krolia had taken to developing the drills for them, and she is absolutely merciless).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, it seems like some kind of drama featuring Bii-Bo-Bi’s, but Krolia recognises an old code embedded in the signal. It’s a distress signal, and being as old of a code as it is, there’s a very real possibility that it might be from Kolivan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Allura orders that they follow the signal and they’re eventually lead to a nearby planet. Except it seems to be deserted. The signal is definitely coming from the planet but their scans pick up no signs of life. Nevertheless, they still go down to the planet. Once there, all eight of them set out to search for the source of the signal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The signal leads them to an obviously deserted city, and it quickly becomes obvious that the city had suffered an attack. Krolia recognises Blade strike patterns, while Allura finds damage that looks like it was caused by magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It all leaves a bad feeling churning at the bottom of Shiro's gut and he’s glad for the armour that someone was clever enough to fabricate for him before leaving the Castle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long for Kosmo to pick up on someone's scent, and he leads them straight to a hooded being. Kosmo knocks the alien down and keeps him pinned. The alien quickly identifies himself as a local named Maccidus and claims to be the one who sent the distress signal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a tense moment, Keith orders Kosmo to let Maccidus up. After exchanging introductions, Maccidus leads them to a dirty old basement under a big, important-looking building. They end up seated around a fire that Maccidus lights for warmth. Shiro sits with Allura, Krolia, and Romelle to his right, and Tadashi and the others to the left. Maccidus takes the open seat across the fire from Shiro and then explains that they’re in a Blade of Marmora base. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never heard of this base before.” Krolia counters with a frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s new.” Maccidus answers. “Kolivan allied the Blade of Marmora with my people and set up a base here as a stronghold to keep any exposed Blades safe until the threat of Haggar’s Druids passed. But somehow, they found us. So Kolivan rallied the Blades that had come here, as well as my people’s greatest warriors, to make a last stand against them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The druids surrounded the base and beseeched it with magic, and a long battle ensued. The casualties on both sides were great, and those of my people who tried to escape were slaughtered. The battle raged on until I, by an unfortunate stroke of luck, was the only one left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maccidus points to a piece of cloth hanging over the far left wall. Without any prodding, Krolia walks over to it and pulls the cloth aside. She lets out an audible gasp as about a hundred Blade of Marmora blades are revealed, buried to the hilt in the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I put those there in honour of the fallen. I’ve been broadcasting the distress signal ever since, in hopes of finding more Blades so that I may leave this planet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I recognise every blade here,” Krolia says, her voice soft with devastation. “I trained many of them myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro’s heart goes out to her as Keith steps up to her and puts a hand on her arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Their service will not be forgotten,” Keith says, his voice equally as soft as Krolia’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Krolia doesn’t respond but pulls one of the blades out of the walls. “This was Kolivan’s…” She says but trails off as the blade starts flickering in her hand.  She gasps, her eyes going wide. “A Blade of Marmora’s life-force is connected to his blade. Kolivan must still be alive!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alarm bells immediately start ringing in Shiro’s mind, even as Maccidus says: “Just barely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice takes on a cruel note, no longer sounding like a devastated lone survivor. The sound of it sends shivers up Shiro’s spine as it tugs at something in his memory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro whips back to face Maccidus in time to see him rise to his full height.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your hand has healed well,” he says to Keith.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My… hand?” Keith asks in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t remember our fight?” Maccidus asks jeeringly before turning his hateful gaze on Tadashi. “You were supposed to die on Naxela.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words are cold and Shiro feels his stomach drop as he realises exactly what Maccidus is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re one of Haggar’s druids!” he growls, moving into a fighting stance without thinking about it. He doesn’t have a weapon, but it doesn’t matter. There’s no way he’s letting this druid hurt any of his family. “You’re the one that killed all of those Blades!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been using that signal to draw them here!” Keith says, fury burning in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kolivan proved useful after all,” Maccidus say, smug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, on the other hand, have obviously failed your objective,” he says, turning back to Tadashi. He raises a glowing hand, aiming straight at Tadashi’s heart. “And must be terminated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!” Shiro yells, but before he can take so much as a step toward Maccidus to throw off his aim, Tadashi crashes to the ground with a pained cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro’s at his side in an instant, while the rest seem frozen in shock. Maccidus hadn’t even fired a blast! And yet, Tadashi is writhing on the floor, jaw clenched as pained groans escape him, clutching at his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do to him?” Shiro growls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maccidus smiles smugly. “Haggar knew that any clone of The Champion might try to go rogue, and in the event that the control in the arm failed or was damaged, or the clone lost its usefulness, she planted a failsafe - a bomb, if you will, planted in his heart. It will drain him of all his quintessence, and then discharge that energy in a truly devastating blast which will destroy the clone and anyone close by. I’m sure the blast will bring this whole building down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maccidus laughs as if he’s just told a funny joke, obviously confident in his own ability to escape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A myriad of emotions flash through Shiro’s mind, ranging from shock to horror and finally settling on outright fury. It blazes bright and hot in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outside, the Black Lion roars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro stops thinking. He reaches out and summons the black bayard out of Keith’s armour to his right hand and launches himself at Maccidus with a roar, echoed by Black both in his mind and out loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels his bond with Black spring to life, moving from the back of his mind to the fore. For a split second, it’s as if he’s back in the Astral Plane, and then he’s across the room, right in front of Maccidus. He doesn’t waste time wondering how he got there so quickly and swings his right arm, now encased in the black bayard, at Maccidus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maccidus reacts quickly, bringing his arm up to block Shiro’s attack, but the black bayard cuts clean through his arm like a hot knife through butter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maccidus screams in pain and then disappears into a black cloud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiro - what?” but Shiro doesn’t register the voice. His bond with Black feels as strong as it did while he was in the Astral Plane, and he embraces it, opening his mind to let Black see through his own eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Black quickly senses Maccidus’s distorted quintessence. Shiro focuses on it. The black bayard glows and transforms as it moves from encasing his right arm to resting on his shoulders. Shiro’s not entirely sure what it’s doing there and he barely has a moment to catch a flash of bright blue out the corner of his eye before he once more feels as if he’s stepped into the Astral Plane for a split second before he finds himself once again face to face with Maccidus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maccidus is obviously caught off guard but is once again quick to react. He extends his undamaged arm to shoot an energy blast at Shiro. Shiro holds up his arm, activating his shield, but before it can even materialise, a wing, glowing the exact same shade of blue as Black’s wings, sweeps over him, covering his whole body. Shiro barely has time to register it before Maccidus’s blast glances off it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before his time in the Astral Plane, the very smell of the druid’s blast would have caused Shiro to freeze - as it is, it does send a spike of alarm through him - but Black’s presence is strong in his mind and he easily pushes it aside as the wing moves back to rest on Shiro’s back and Maccidus disappears again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Black easily tracks him and this time when he reappears, Shiro is waiting for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With barely a thought, the bayard transforms until it once more encases Shiro’s arm, and this time Maccidus has no time to react. Shiro drives the bayard deep into his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maccidus lets out a surprised gurgle and then slumps to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro lets him fall and then stays to watch the life drain out of him. A dark part of Shiro feels finds satisfaction in being the one to put this druid down, and also a little disappointed that he’d died so quickly. Mostly though, Shiro feels vindicated that he had been able to take at least one of his abusers down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stays only long enough to be sure Maccidus is truly dead before transforming his bayard back into its wing form. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glances back and sees that from its place on his shoulders, the bayard extends into two wings that hang down the length of his back with the tips just touching the floor. He thinks about stretching them out and finds that they respond as if they were his actual limbs. He takes a moment to marvel at them. They look almost exactly like Black’s wings. The only difference being that the bayard wings’ ‘feathers’ are more tightly packed, forming more of a solid looking wing than Black’s. They’re beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You never told me the black bayard is this cool.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he says to Black.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smugness radiates out of his bond with Black. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘The wings work as my own do. They give you the ability to teleport. But you can only sense the energy of others when you allow me to see through your eyes.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Just like you let me see through yours.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shiro thinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The wings are amazing, but they cannot distract Shiro from the fact that his brother is dying. So he focuses on a signature that’s obviously very similar to his own. Again, there’s that split second where he feels like he’s stepping back into the Astral Plane, and then he finds himself back in the room he’d left Tadashi and the others in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Allura kneels over Tadashi, whose face is still twisted into a pained grimace and tears of pain leak out of his eyes. Allura’s hands glow where they are pressed to his chest, right over his heart. Lance is clutching Tadashi’s remaining hand between his own two hands. Coran kneels next to Allura, while Hunk, Pidge and Romelle are huddled nearby, watching Allura’s hands with anxious expressions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pidge is the first to spot Shiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiro!” She exclaims, running over and burying her head in his waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” he asks, reaching down to wrap an arm around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Allura’s feeding him quintessence to keep the bomb from going off.” Pidge answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But she has to feed him little bits at a time or else risk overloading the bomb.” Hunk adds. “Which will eventually happen anyway if she keeps feeding it to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro deactivates his bayard and kneels at his brother’s side, bringing Pidge down right along with him, and reaching out to put a comforting hand on Tadashi’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Allura -?” Shiro begins but she answers him before he can even get the question out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cannot disable it,” she answers, her voice strained with exertion. “It is magic combined with technology. We need to get to the bomb itself to be able to diffuse it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that doable?” Shiro asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps if we had the Castle of Lions,” Coran answers, clearly distressed. “As we are we simply do not have the necessary tools to perform the operation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave…” Tadashi groans. “Get - out. Save - save y-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush now, there will be none of that,” Allura says. “Save your strength, you will need it for when we figure out how to save you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This base has a medical facility.” a new voice says and everyone but Allura looks up and around to see that Keith and Krolia have entered the room, both supporting a weakened Kolivan. “Maccidus did not lie about this being a new Blade base. It still holds all the latest medical technology.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coran perks at Kolivan’s words. “Perfect!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, so this really is a Blade base?” Pidge asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kolivan answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No time for jibber-jabber!” Coran says, clapping his hands together. “We have something much more urgent to deal with!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving Tadashi is a tricky affair, but they manage it and soon they have him laid out on a metal table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost immediately, Tadashi begins to panic. Shio tries to calm him, but the pain is obviously too much for him to focus on Shiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘My Paladin, I will bring him into the Astral Plane and keep his mind safe there.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Black says, and Shiro agrees to it without hesitation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others think he passed out from the pain, and Shiro doesn’t waste unnecessary time to correct them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After administering a sedative for good measure, and armed with the tools he needs, Coran begins the operation. He quickly reaches the heart, and it’s more than a little disconcerting for Shiro to see his own heart beating, if in a twisted, roundabout kind of way. But he doesn’t move from his position next to Tadashi, with both his hands wrapped around Tadashi’s remaining one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coran finds the bomb easily enough, but disarming it is anything but easy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cannot disarm it while it’s still connected to his heart,” Coran says in exasperation. “Each time his heart beats it could shift something and cause the bomb to go off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro feels his own heart drop as he turns to Coran. “Can you take it out first, then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coran shakes his head, his face grimmer than Shiro had ever seen him. “The risk is too high that I may set the bomb off too if I jostle it too much, or cause damage to his heart itself as it beats while I work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There must be something you can do!” Lance exclaims. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro squeezes his eyes shut against the sudden tears building up in his eyes. He can’t lose Tadashi. Not after everything they’d both gone through to get here!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kolivan!” Coran says after a tense moment. “Does this facility have any kind of cryopod?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Kolivan answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it have stasis capabilities?” Coran asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, get it ready. Quickly!” Coran says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro opens his eyes to stare at the old Altean. “What are you thinking?” he asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will use the pod to induce partial stasis of his body.” Coran answers. “It will slow his heart down so much so that it will be as if it’s stopped beating. Then I will be better able to disable it so that I may remove it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It sounds crazy, but Shiro remembers hearing about how doctors on Earth would do something similar to open-heart surgery patients by cooling their core temperatures until the heart would basically stop beating. So he grasps onto this new thread of hope Coran has presented him, and helps however he can. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pod slows Tadashi’s heart down until it only beats once per minute, and Coran gets to work again. He has to stop every time Tadashi’s heart gives a slow beat, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he manages to disarm it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro doesn’t think he’s ever felt stronger relief in his life than he does the moment Coran pulls that thing out of his brother’s heart. Coran hands the disarmed bomb over to Hunk and then makes quick work of closing Tadashi’s chest back up again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he’s done, Allura lays her hands on Tadashi’s chest again. Her hands glow and Shiro and the others watch in fascination as the cut begins to heal. It takes a few minutes, but eventually, she removes her hands, revealing a fully healed chest. She sways on her feet and nearly falls over, but Coran is quick to catch her and lift her up into his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro is about to ask if she’s okay, but Tadashi’s hand twitches in his own and he looks down to find Tadashi blinking blearily up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro feels as if his knees will give out, but he remains standing out of sheer force of will. He reaches out and cups his brother’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiro,” Tadashi murmurs, his voice hoarse. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro hushes him while blinking back tears of relief. “It’s okay. You’re safe now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Tadashi says, his eyes slipping closed again. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always,” Shiro answers, his own else falling shut as he thanks every one of the stars for his brother’s life. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9 - Tadashi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Like I got hit by a truck,” he answers Shiro after a moment. “And haven’t slept in a month.”</p><p>Shiro makes a sympathetic noise. “Allura said you’d most likely feel sore and weak for a while. She healed all of your injuries, but your body still went through a lot, and a lot of your quintessence was drained, so you’re going to be down for a while still.”</p><p>Tadashi grunts in acknowledgement and asks: “How long have I been out?”</p><p>“Around four or so hours. It’s almost dinner time, actually.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> ~ "Bring me home in a blinding dream </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Through the secrets that I have seen </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wash the sorrow from off my skin </em>
</p><p><em> Show me how to be whole again" <br/></em>  <em> <br/></em> <em> Castle of Glass - Linkin Park ~ </em></p><p>
  <em> *** </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi’s eyes open in the Black Lion and he stares blearily at the dark ceiling above him, idly wondering how he got there.</p><p>He hears quiet shifting from somewhere next to him and slowly turns his head to find its source. His eyes land on Shiro, who seems to be busy cleaning up around the little room in the Black Lion that they sleep in. It looks like he’s just finished remaking his bed and Tadashi wonders if Shiro had taken a nap too. Although it doesn’t feel like Tadashi’s nap helped at all; he still feels exhausted. Not that he remembers settling down for a nap at all, that is.</p><p>“Shiro?” Tadashi asks and is frankly shocked at how weak and hoarse his voice sounds. Like he’d been screaming a lot. </p><p>The thought is all it takes to remind him of everything that had happened the last time he was fully awake, and for a moment his brain freezes as the remembered pain and fear washes over again.</p><p>He’s pulled out of his memories by Shiro crouching down at his bed. </p><p>“Hey,” Shiro says, his voice incredibly gentle. “How’re you feeling?”</p><p>Tadashi closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before letting it out slowly, settling himself. Now that he’s paying attention, his whole body feels like one giant bruise, but he’s not in nearly as much pain as he remembers being. </p><p>“Like I got hit by a truck,” he answers Shiro after a moment. “And haven’t slept in a month.”</p><p>Shiro makes a sympathetic noise. “Allura said you’d most likely feel sore and weak for a while. She healed all of your injuries, but your body still went through a lot, and a lot of your quintessence was drained, so you’re going to be down for a while still.”</p><p>Tadashi grunts in acknowledgement and asks: “How long have I been out?”</p><p>“Around four or so hours. It’s almost dinner time, actually.”</p><p>“Oh,” Tadashi says, frankly surprised that he hadn’t been out for longer. He sure feels like he should have been. Then he cracks his eyes open again to look at Shiro, and he frowns. Something nags at the back of his mind - something he thought he saw earlier that day.</p><p>Shiro must mistake his frown for discomfort because his own lips turn down in a worried frown. “Do you want me to get you some painkillers? Or should I call Coran? He mentioned something about looking you over again when you wake up.”</p><p>Tadashi shakes his head. “I’m fine. I just thought - when I went down - I almost thought - I saw you with wings?” he finishes lamely, wincing at how ridiculous he sounds. He opens his mouth to apologise, he had, obviously, been seeing things.</p><p>But before he can say anything, Shiro nods and says: “The black bayard.”</p><p>Tadashi stares. “The bayard turns into wings for you?” he asks in awe.</p><p>Shiro nods again. “Or this.” he summons the bayard from his armour and activates it. The bayard glows and, as Tadashi watches, it grows until it has fully encased Shiro’s right arm. Once the glow fades away, Shiro’s usual paladin armour on that arm has been replaced by much sleeker and more weaponised armour. It reminds Tadashi of the Galra arm, except the design looks Altean. The energy in it glows brilliant blue. </p><p>“That actually makes sense,” Tadashi says, thinking about how used to fighting with his arm Shiro - and Tadashi himself - is. </p><p>“Yeah. I’ll have to show you the wings later, there’s not exactly enough space in here for them.” Shiro says with a wry smile.</p><p>Dashi’s lips twitch upwards for a moment. “I look forward to it,” he says as his eyes slip closed again. </p><p>“You up for joining us for dinner?” Shiro asks after a moment, “Or should I bring you some later so you can sleep more.”</p><p>“We’re still on planet?”</p><p>“Yeah, we decided to stay here for the night and take off again in the morning. Since we haven’t really stopped anywhere for more than a couple of hours over the past couple of movements.”</p><p>Tadashi’s eyes snap open as anxiety suddenly bubbles up in his chest and can only manage a small “oh” in reply.</p><p>Shiro reaches out and squeezes Tadashi’s shoulder. “Hey,” he says. “You’re safe here. Maccidus will <em> never </em>hurt you again.” from the way Shiro’s voice darkens on that statement, Tadashi knows that Shiro must have killed the druid himself. </p><p>“And thanks to Allura and Coran, neither will anyone else.” Shiro continues. </p><p>Tadashi feels his eyes widen. “You mean -?”</p><p>Shiro nods. “They took it out of you. You never have to worry about anyone else doing that to you again.” </p><p>Tadashi feels as if a huge weight has been lifted from his chest and he breathes out a sigh of relief, his eyes slipping closed once again. </p><p>“And if anyone wants to get to you now, they’ll have to go through all of us, and Black.”</p><p>In his mind, Tadashi feels Black’s agreement. His paladin had been hurt enough. There’s no way he’s allowing anything else to happen to him.</p><p>Tadashi smiles softly as the lion’s vehemence and reaches out to give Black a mental nudge in thanks, and then he thanks Shiro too. </p><p>Shiro reaches out to push Tadashi’s bangs away from where they had fallen into his eyes. “No thanks necessary. So you want me to bring you some food?”</p><p>Tadashi considers it for a moment, he still absolutely <em> bone-tired </em>, so it’s tempting to say yes. But he also really doesn’t feel like being alone right now, so he shakes his head and starts to push himself up. He’s sure he can last an hour or two. </p><p>Shiro helps him stand up, his legs are alarmingly wobbly.</p><p>“You sure you're up for this?” Shiro asks, slipping under Tadashi’s left arm to help support him.</p><p>Tadashi nods. “I’ll be fine for an hour or so.” </p><p>Shiro doesn’t look like he believes Tadashi, but after a moment he wraps his right arm securely around Tadashi’s waist and starts to help him out of the Black Lion and to where the others are gathered around a small fire. He’s relieved to see that they’re not gathered very far away. He also notes that the rest of the lions are positioned in a circle around their little fire, like huge guardians watching over their little people. The thought warms Tadashi’s heart even as he feels amusement coming from Black. </p><p>Lance catches sight of him and Shiro first.</p><p>“Jiro!” he calls and then jumps up to help. “It’s so good to see you up, man! I didn’t expect to see you for, like, another day at least,” he says, wrapping his arm around Tadashi both as a hug and to help to take more of Tadashi’s weight.</p><p>Tadashi lets out a small sigh of relief at the extra support, but at the same time, he chafes at feeling so much like an invalid. </p><p>Shiro and Lance help Tadashi settle down on a seat by the fire. Almost as soon as he’s down, Pidge sits down on his left side, shoving Lance out of the way in the process, and practically glues herself to his side.</p><p>Lance looks very put out by this development but doesn’t complain nearly as much, or as loudly, as usual, and slinks away to help Hunk at the fire.</p><p>Tadashi, on the other hand, is surprised at how solidly Pidge seems to have glued herself to him, but at the same time, the action warms him. He leans back into her just a little bit, reciprocating the hug as much as he can without an arm on that side. She responds by tightening her hold on him.</p><p>“It’s good to see you up, man.” Hunk, pulling Tadashi’s attention away from Pidge to where he’s stirring something in the pot that’s over the fire. “I’d come hug you but I don’t want this to burn. Besides, it looks like your sides are occupied.” </p><p>Tadashi snorts. It’s an apt description, with Shiro planted firmly on Tadashi’s right, and Pidge on his left. </p><p>Keith appears in his line of vision along with Kosmo. He immediately reaches out to scratch behind the wolf's ear, and Keith smiles softly at him. </p><p>“I’m glad you’re okay,” Keith says.</p><p>Tadashi smiles up at him. “Thanks.” Then he remembers what Maccidus had said about Kolivan and the other Blade members, and says. “I’m sorry about Kolivan and the others.”</p><p>“Oh, we found Kolivan,” Keith says, stepping aside and gesturing behind him.</p><p>Tadashi follows Keith’s gesture and sees Kolivan and Krolia talking together beside of the Red Lion’s legs. </p><p>“Oh,” Tadashi says. “That’s great, Keith. I’m glad you found him.”</p><p>“You don’t remember?” Shiro asks, worry evident in his tone.</p><p>Tadashi shakes his head. “I don’t remember much after going down. Just sounds and sensations. Nothing solid.”</p><p>“It makes sense. You were in a lot of pain.” Pidge says, her voice breaking on the last word. </p><p>Tadashi glances down at her, but she’s pressed her face into his side and he can feel her trembling. </p><p>“Hey, it’s okay,” he says, reaching around with his right hand to pet her head, running his fingers through her short curls. “I’m okay now.”</p><p>She just digs her face deeper into his side. </p><p>His attention is once again pulled away from Pidge, this time by the sound of Allura exclaiming his name. He turns to find her and sees that Coran is supporting her as they make their way over from the Blue Lion. Romelle trails a step or two behind them. For a moment, Tadashi’s gaze meets hers, her eyes dancing as she smiles warmly at him. He sends her a quick smile in return before glancing away, his face suddenly warm. </p><p>“You’re awake!” Allura says, pulling his attention back to her as she and Coran step in front of him. “I’d thought you’d sleep for at least a few more varga.”</p><p>“Guess he’s tougher than he looks.” Shiro quips from beside him. </p><p>“It would seem so,” Allura says, a smile on her face. Although, now that he’s really looking at her, Tadashi can see that she looks about as tired as he feels. </p><p>“Princess, are you alright?” Tadashi asks, “You look like you should sit down.”</p><p>“She should!” Coran is quick to agree.</p><p>Allura sighs dramatically at Coran but, after one last smile at Tadashi, allows him to help her to one of the open seats across the fire, and settles down next to Romelle. Then Coran is back in front of Tadashi with his hand-held scanner.</p><p>“Now, let’s take a look at how you’re really holding up!” he says, voice chipper as always as he points the scanner at Tadashi.</p><p>Tadashi idly wonders if Pidge being attached to his side will affect the readings of the scan at all as Coran reads the results. </p><p>“Hmm, looks like your quintessence levels are rising steadily!” Coran says after a moment. </p><p>“That’s good,” Shiro says, relief evident in his voice.</p><p>Coran nods at Shiro and then turns back to Tadashi. “You will still feel weak and tired for the next few quintants at least, as is to be expected after having your quintessence levels so violently drained, and it will be a good while before you’re back at a hundred percent.” he says, “But I do believe your recovery time will be much shorter than Shiro’s was since your levels are drained rather than completely unstable as his was.”</p><p>“Thank God for small mercies,” Tadashi says, honestly relieved. He <em> really </em> hadn’t been looking forward to feeling like this for as long as it had taken Shiro to recover. </p><p>Shiro snorts. “Lucky.”</p><p>“Alright, everybody.” Hunk calls, “Food’s ready!”</p><p>Hunk hands out the food, which turns out to be a stew he was able to cook up using food supplies he’d found in the Blade of Marmora base. As soon as Tadashi receives his bowl of food, floating along on his personal floating tray (the tray had somehow made it out of the Castle among all of Pidge’s things, and they’d quickly turned to using for Tadashi’s meals. With the tray floating at a comfortable height for him, serving as a table, Tadashi was able to eat with one hand without much trouble) and catches a whiff of the stew inside, he realises just how <em> ravenous </em>he actually is and wolfs it down. </p><p>It’s during everyone’s second or third helpings that everyone’s eating slows down enough for them to start talking again. </p><p>They start off by catching Tadashi up on what had happened after he’d gone down. Shiro explains how the wings had allowed him to teleport, and that he’d been able to sense where Maccidus would be by allowing Black to see through his eyes. </p><p>Everyone around the fire looks impressed by this information, and so is Tadashi. He had no idea that the Lions could see through their eyes too, and by the looks of their faces, neither had Allura or Coran. </p><p>Tadashi feels pride rise up in his chest for Shiro. He’s always had the strongest bond with his lion, and it doesn’t surprise Tadashi at all that he’s the first paladin to unlock that ability. There’s another feeling in his chest too, but he can’t quite identify it.</p><p>Then they go over what happened while Shiro had been fighting Maccidus, how Keith and Krolia had gone after Shiro and Maccidus, intending to help with the fight, but had stumbled across a tied up, semi-conscious Kolivan instead. </p><p>They also explain how Allura had kept Tadashi alive by feeding him her own quintessence, thereby delaying the failsafe long enough for Coran to literally perform open-heart surgery on him to remove and disarm the bomb. </p><p>Tadashi is blown away. He’d known in his head that the team had come to care for him over the past couple of feebs, but this time they’d all worked so hard together to save his life, and had gone great lengths to do so. He hasn’t felt quite so loved and cared for by them in a long time - not since they’d thought he was Shiro. It feels so good to feel that again. </p><p>Overwhelmed with emotion, Tadashi stammers out his gratitude. </p><p>Allura’s eyes take on that fierce and determined edge she always gets and assures him that no thanks are necessary and everyone else agrees with him.</p><p>“You’re family, Jiro,” Pidge says, still pressed against his side. “We’ll always do whatever it takes to save you.”</p><p>A chorus of agreements follows her statement and Tadashi has to slam his eyes shut against sudden tears.</p><p>From there Kolivan takes over the conversation. He explains that there was supposed to be a new Blade of Marmora base on this planet, but Maccidius had shown up before it could get up and running.</p><p>“Fortunately, the planet’s inhabitants all evacuated the planet decades ago, for reasons that are still unclear.”</p><p>“Freaky.” Lance comments. </p><p>The conversation then moves on to their plans for the next day and foreseeable future. They’re a long way away from Earth still and need to get back on track now that they’ve found Kolivan. Krolia announces that she will be leaving with Kolivan rather than carry on with them. They plan to rendezvous with the members of the Blade of Marmora that are in hiding and then bring those Blades to Earth to help with the coming battles. </p><p>Tadashi’s sad to hear that Krolia will be leaving them, and he can see the disappointment on everyone else’s faces too, but he’s also glad to hear that they’ll soon have more forces to help them defend Earth. </p><p>It’s not long after that that Tadashi really starts to lag. Shiro catches on quickly and suggests that it’s they should both get some rest, claiming to be tired after the day’s events. Tadashi knows it’s mostly for his own benefit, but he can also see the truth in Shiro’s words. He wonders how much of a toll all that teleporting had on Shiro. </p><p>They both bid their goodnights - Allura mentions turning in early as well - and then Shiro helps Tadashi back to the Black Lion. Tadashi can barely support himself at this point and leans on Shiro much more heavily than before.</p><p>Once back in their sleeping area, Shiro helps Tadashi settle back into his bead, even going so far as to tuck him in. Tadashi’s glad to learn that he has at least enough energy left to roll his eyes at Shiro for that. </p><p>Shiro just smiles at him and reaches out to push his bangs out of his face again. </p><p>“Sleep well, little brother.” he murmurs, “I’ll be close by if you need me.”</p><p>Tadashi hums, letting his eyes slip closed, only for them to snap open again when Shiro’s words finally register. But Shiro’s already gone, probably making a last few checks before coming back to turn in himself, and Tadashi’s much too tired to wait for him. So he lets his eyes close once more, the words “little brother” warming him more than the blankest wrapped around him. And just before he slips all the way into sleep, he feels that strange feeling from before come back into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Tadashi spends most of the next two quintants asleep, thanks to his lack of quintessence. The only advantage to having most of his quintessence drained, it seems, is that he’s so exhausted that he doesn’t have one nightmare during that time. </p><p>By the third quinant, he feels more alert and active. He spends more time awake than asleep and starts to feel just a little bit normal again. Unfortunately, this also means that when he does go to sleep, his subconscious has enough energy to dream and the memories he’d been pushing away all day float up to the surface.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He dreams of being spread out on a metal table, with Haggar looming over him. His chest is open and her hands are buried in him. Her magic keeps his body still and on the outside, it seems as if he’s calm, but on the inside, he’s screaming.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her magic may keep him still, but she’s never been so merciful as to numb his pain. He feels everything, every little movement of her hands inside his chest sends spikes of pain through him as he watches in silent horror as she puts some sort of machine inside of him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Finally, she pulls her hands out of his chest, somehow without a drop of his blood on them, with a look of utter satisfaction.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You are almost ready.” She whispers to him, her voice seeming to wrap around his mind and squeeze tight. “Just one more test.” </em>
</p><p><em> With those words, his chest explodes into pain. It’s a pain unlike he’s ever felt since waking up in her presence. It completely overwhelms his senses, seeming to swallow him up whole. His back arches off the table despite the magic keeping his body calm and he </em> screams <em> .  </em></p><p> </p><p>He wakes up still screaming. </p><p>Words hit his ears over his screams but he doesn’t register their meaning. All he knows is that it’s dark, and he hurts, and there’s someone else there, and he can’t take any more pain. </p><p>He flinches away from the meaningless words that have not stopped. He pushes away from the voice but doesn’t get very far before his back hits a wall, so he curls up and begs to be left alone. </p><p>It’s only when a wave of calm and care washes over him that the words start to have meaning. </p><p>“Please, Tadashi, I promise you’re safe and no one’s going to hurt you. Please, please hear me. You’re safe, you’re safe, I promise …”</p><p>He stills as he recognises that voice, is confused that it’s his own, and wonders for a moment how long he’s been talking to himself. </p><p>The calm and caring feeling in his mind grows and it helps him remember that no, he’s not talking to himself. He’s hearing Shiro’s voice, the same voice that had called him “little brother” only a few days ago. </p><p>He lifts his head from where it’s buried in his arm and finally recognises his surroundings. He’s in the Black Lion, and Shiro is crouched at his bed, begging him to hear him. </p><p>Tadashi sucks in a wet breath. “Sh - <em> Shiro. </em>”</p><p>Shiro’s response is immediate. He moves up on to the bed and pulls Tadashi into his arms. “Shh, shh, it was just a dream. You’re okay, you’re okay.”</p><p>But Tadashi’s not sure if he is because he remembers what comes next in the dream - being shoved into a dark pod and banging at its sides as the temperature drops and until he slips into unconsciousness. A dark pod that the small room he’s in is reminding him too much of right now. </p><p>His breathing picks up and he knows he’s about to go right back into a panic attack but the walls are <em> too close </em> and he <em> can’t breathe. </em></p><p>“Shh, shh, little brother, it’s okay. Just breathe, breathe. You can do it.” Shiro continues to try to calm him.</p><p>Tadashi shakes his head. “Sh - Shiro -” he tries to say but he can’t get enough <em> air. </em></p><p>“Shh, it’s okay, just tell me what you need.”</p><p>“Out. I need… too close. I need to get out.”</p><p>“Like outside?”</p><p>Tadashi nods, unable to draw enough air to speak more. </p><p>“Okay. Okay. We can’t do that, but I know the next best thing. Do you wanna go to the Astral Plane?”</p><p>Tadashi nods again, trying and failing to get his breathing under control. </p><p>“Great, okay. Just close your eyes and we’ll be there.”</p><p>Tadashi does as Shiro says, feels the familiar sensation of Black wrapping around him and pulling him up into the sky. When he opens his eyes again he sees stars, and stars, and stars, and finally feels like he can breathe again. He sits down on the not-ground, curls up into a ball and just breathes. </p><p>He feels someone settle down beside him a few moments later. He knows it’s Shiro and immediately leans into his brother. Shiro responds by throwing an arm over his shoulders and pulling him in close. He feels another presence on his other side and knows without having to look that it’s Black, in the form of a huge lion, curled around them both.</p><p>They sit like that for as long as it takes Tadashi’s breathing to return to normal. </p><p>When Tadashi eventually lifts his head again, Shiro smiles and uses his head to gesture to the side. “Coffee?”</p><p>Tadashi follows Shiro’s gesture and sees the astral coffee shop. He nods.</p><p>Shiro pushes himself to his feet and then helps Tadashi up and together they cover the short distance to the coffee shop. This time there are tables and chairs outside the shop, unlike the previous two times Tadashi’s been here. They sit down at once of the outside tables and Black settles down beside them. The barista appears a moment later, two steaming mugs in hand.</p><p>Tadashi drinks his slowly, allowing the warm liquid, and every good memory he has of his friends that it brings to his mind, wash away the last of his lingering anxiety. </p><p>It’s as they’re both about halfway through their second cups that Shiro asks about the nightmare. </p><p>“I’ve never seen you so terrified by a nightmare,” he says and Tadashi realises that waking up the way he did probably scared the shit out of Shiro.</p><p>“Sorry I scared you,” Tadashi says. </p><p>Shiro shakes his head. “This isn’t about me. Yes, it wasn’t pleasant waking up to you screaming, but I was scared for you, Tadashi. The way you screamed - it was just like how you screamed when Maccidus activated the failsafe, and I was so afraid that we’d missed something and it had somehow activated again.” </p><p>Tadashi slams his eyes closed, taking a sip of his coffee in an effort to ward away the remembered pain of both times that thing had been activated in him. He can’t help a shudder. </p><p>“That’s what it was about, wasn’t it?” </p><p>Tadashi shakes his head. Shiro’s close to the answer, but Tadashi <em> really </em>doesn’t want to talk about it. Not with the memories so fresh in his mind. Not ever. </p><p>“Look, I’m not going to push you to talk about it if you don’t want to. You know I know that those nightmares aren’t easy to talk about, especially when they’re so raw. But Black helped me work through a lot of those memories when I was stuck here, believe me when I say having someone help with that is so much better than doing it alone.” Shiro says. </p><p>Tadashi doesn’t meet Shiro’s eyes as he finishes his coffee, nor does he respond. </p><p>Black gets up from where he’d been watching their entire exchanges and moves to drop his giant head into Tadashi’s lap. The lion hasn’t spoken to him since bringing them here, but as he drops his hand onto Blacks head and begins to pet, he feels encouragement being pushed at him to listen to what Shiro says. </p><p>From across the table, Shiro sighs. “If you don’t want to talk to me then at least talk to Black, but hey, we have the same memories, right?  So whatever it is, I’ll get it.”</p><p>“No, you won’t.” Tadashi all but snaps, suddenly angry. “Just because I have your memories doesn’t mean you have all of mine! We’re not the same person, never have been, so -” </p><p>He cuts himself off, realising too late that he’d already said too much. </p><p>Shiro’s face goes from shock to confusion to dawning horror so quickly it’s almost funny. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he says, voice soft and contrite. "I didn’t mean to assume. You remembered more?” </p><p>Tadashi sighs and then nods, the sudden anger draining back out of him.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I know I won't understand all of that, but I am still here to listen whenever you need me to." </p><p>"I know," Tadashi says as the barista sets two new steaming mugs before each of them. </p><p>Tadashi lifts his hand from where it had been buried in Black's mane to begin sipping at his new cup of coffee. The warm liquid calms his nerves once more. </p><p>It takes him until he's about halfway through the cup to finally build up the courage to say something about the dream. In slow, halting detail, he tells Shiro what he dreamt about.</p><p> By the end of it, Tadashi feels just a little bit lighter than he had before. Shiro, on the other hand, looks horrified.</p><p>“Sorry for dumping that on you,” Tadashi says with a wince.</p><p>“Don’t apologise,” Shiro says. “You needed that. And I’m so sorry you had to go through that. I know what having Haggar root around inside you feels like, and I would never, ever wish that on anybody. <em> Especially </em>not you. You did nothing to deserve that.”</p><p>Tadashi stares at Shiro with wide eyes and belatedly realises that he had been wrong. Shiro may not have exactly the same experiences with Hagar as he does, but she experimented on and tortured both of them. Of course, Shiro gets it.  </p><p>Shiro moves his chair around the table so that he’s sitting next to Tadashi and pulls him into a hug. </p><p>Tadashi buries his head in Shiro’s shoulder, tears forcing their way out of his eyes. </p><p>“It hurt so much,” he says, voice strained as he tries to hold back the sobs that are building up in his chest.</p><p>“I know.” Shiro murmurs, sympathy and compassion coating each word. “I know, it’s okay. Let it out. I’ve got you.”</p><p>The reassurance is the last thing Tadashi needs to hear. He gives up the fight against his sobs and cries into his brother’s chest. </p><p>Tadashi opens his eyes sometime later, back in Black, and realises that he must have cried himself to sleep. The room is still dark and small, but it doesn’t scare him like it did last time. Because this time Shiro is right there, and they’re curled up together like Shiro and Ryou used to do when either of them would have nightmares. </p><p>The thought sends a jolt through Tadashi’s mind and that unfamiliar feeling bubbles back up in his chest. Shiro had called him “little brother” before, but for the first time, he really feels it. Almost from the moment, he’d been freed of Hagar’s control, Shiro had been there for him, and ever since then Shiro had only supported and helped Tadashi as much as he could. They’d both been shaped by similar horrible experiences, and of everyone he knows, Shiro is the one that understands him best.</p><p>He knows from Shiro’s memories what having a twin is like, but this doesn’t feel like that. He thinks that this must be what having an older brother must feel like. The realisation warms Tadashi to his core as his eyes slip closed. He falls back to sleep and, safe and warm in his big brother’s arms. </p><p>He has no more nightmares that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10 - Ryou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It had been about a month since the failed supply run that cost them Veronica’s life. Her loss had hit everyone hard, and Ryou could have prevented it if he’d just repaired that train faster! But he hadn’t, and now she was gone. He didn’t want to fail her again.</p>
<p>He releases a shuddering breath and pushes away from the power cell. He’s not sure if it will work. The materials they had managed to get from that supply run had been enough for them to finish building the Atlas, but neither Ryou nor anyone on his team had been able to figure out the power supply problem. So Ryou ended up using the power cell of the last MFE fighter he’d been building before the project got put on hold. He just hopes that it will be enough to get the Atlas up and running. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>~ “Wide awake, the fever burns,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sweat it out, lay my turn.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can you hear the drumming?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s a revolution coming.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Revolution - The Score ~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, girl.” Ryou murmurs, carefully connecting a wire. “You can do this. All you need to do is turn on, okay? That’s all I need from you today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the last wire is connected, he runs his hands carefully over each wire, making sure that everything is connected and ready. Satisfied that the power cell is ready, he pulls his hands out and carefully closes the casing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t let Veronica’s sacrifice be in vain,” he murmurs, voice quivering as he leans his head against the casing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been about a month since the failed supply run that cost them Veronica’s life. Her loss had hit everyone hard, and Ryou could have prevented it if he’d just repaired that train </span>
  <em>
    <span>faster! </span>
  </em>
  <span>But he hadn’t, and now she was gone. He didn’t want to fail her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He releases a shuddering breath and pushes away from the power cell. He’s not sure if it will work. The materials they had managed to get from that supply run had been enough for them to finish building the Atlas, but neither Ryou nor anyone on his team had been able to figure out the power supply problem. So Ryou ended up using the power cell of the last MFE fighter he’d been building before the project got put on hold. He just hopes that it will be enough to get the Atlas up and running. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He steps out of the Atlas’s power core and seals the entrance. He draws in a deep breath and pleads once more for the Atlas to power up before making his way over to where Chip is seated before the screens that will allow them to monitor the power levels. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All set?” Chip asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou nods and Chip starts flipping some switches and doing a few last checks to make sure the Atlas is ready to be powered up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s gonna work,” Chip says with so much more confidence than Ryou can muster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou heaves a sigh. “I hope so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it will. You built it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou smiles at Chip and ruffles his hair, which draws out an irritated squawk of protest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chip's always had unwavering trust in Ryou’s work and seeing that confidence always warmed Ryou’s heart, especially when he couldn’t feel that confidence himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m literally only two years younger than you, Ryou, quit treating me like I’m Pidge.” Chip complains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou chuckles as he situates himself behind Chip’s chair, “But it’s so much fun to annoy you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chip gives an irritated huff. “Just tell my uncle to power it up already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You done?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Duh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou rolls his eyes and activates the intercom line that runs to the bridge, leaning over Chip’s shoulder to do so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Sam, let’s give it a go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Affirmative. Powering up in ten,” Sam begins counting down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam’s countdown reaches zero and Ryou finds himself holding his breath as he watches the power levels. He hears Chip’s sharp intake of breath as the levels slowly begin to rise and feels hope begin to bloom in his chest - but it’s short-lived. The levels peak at about twenty-percent before dropping again until no power registers at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No!” Chip exclaims.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ryou? Chip? What’s going on?” Sam asks</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou sighs, running a hand over his face and then through his hair, trying to quell the mounting frustration in his chest. “The Atlas is too big. It wasn’t enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was our last viable option!” Chip says. “How are we supposed to power it now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We wait for Voltron. I don’t think there’s much else we can do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid Ryou’s right. With all the advanced tech we have on this ship, something like a Balmeran crystal might be the only thing that can power the Atlas.” Sam says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chip opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by Ryou’s communicator going off. A message flashes on the screen instructing him to get to the underground tunnels immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frowns at the message, an uneasy feeling churning in his gut. “Hey Sam, did you also just -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep.” Sam answers. “I’ll meet you outside</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Chip asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sure.” Ryou answers. “You stay here. Check the power cells. Hopefully nothing overloaded.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou waits only long enough for Chip to acknowledge the instruction before heading out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any idea what this is about?” Ryou asks Sam as they head towards the tunnels, which are situated not far from the hangar where they’ve been building the Atlas. “My dad didn’t mention anything thing going on over at the tunnels today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a clue.” Sam says, “But there aren’t any alarms going off, so it can’t be all that bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess,” Ryou says, but the unease still churns in his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The unease turns into confusion when they reach the tunnels and find a group of unfamiliar people standing at one of the tunnel entrances. Then his eyes land on Lisa, who is obviously crying and has her arms wrapped around none other than </span>
  <em>
    <span>Veronica </span>
  </em>
  <span>and suddenly there’s a sizable lump in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Veronica and Lisa pull apart from each other just as Ryou reaches them and he wastes no time in pulling Veronica into an embrace of his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” Ryou asks when they pull apart, swiping at the tears that have appeared on his own face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These guys saved me.” She says, gesturing to the group of people around them. “They’re all part of a small, highly mobile resistance network.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou surveys the group of people, impressed and uplifted to know that there are still survivors outside of the particle barriers, and resisting the Galra, no less.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so cool,” Ryou says, then his eyes land on his father and Sam and realises with a start one of the two people they’re talking to is definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>human. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, is that -?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Hazar. He’s part of a super-secret Galra resistance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh,” Ryou says and then makes his way over to his father’s side and doesn’t miss how a good number of the garrison personnel are regarding this Hazar guy with unmasked suspicion. He also notes that Hazar is wearing a suit that looks a lot like what the Blade of Marmora suits he’d seen in the files from Voltron looked like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou’s father is talking to a muscled man wearing a plaid shirt, jeans and cowboy boots when Ryou reaches them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ryou.” his father says by way of greeting. “This is the leader of the resistance network that brought Veronica back to us, Morgan Teague. Mr Teague, this is my son, Lieutenant Commander Ryou Shirogane.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man steps forward and holds his hand out to Ryou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good to meet ya.” Mr Teague says in a strong Texas accent, “Veronica’s told me a lot about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou shakes his proffered hand, noting the man’s strong grip. “Whatever she’s told you is probably an over-exaggeration. I’m really not that bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr Teague chuckles and then motions to the Galra. “I was just getting to introducing Hazar over here when you joined us. He’s my second in command, and he’s part of a Galra resistance that actually works against the Galra empire if you can believe it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Blade of Marmora,” Sam says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hazar’s eyes lock on Sam. “How do you know of the Blade? We have not had contact with this planet in years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou cocks his head at that and a glance at his father shows that he’s picked up on the meaning behind Hazar’s words too. When had the Blade had contact with earth before?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was captured by the Galra just over four years ago and rescued by Voltron. I learned about the Blade while I was with them.” Sam answers. “How did you end up here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before we carry on, can we move somewhere more private? Your men are making me nervous.” Mr Teague says, sending dirty looks at the not so subtle suspicious gazes of the garrison personnel around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou’s father glances around and frowns when he sees the suspicious stares. He gives a command for them to get to work helping the resistance people get settled and then leads the way to the nearest elevator.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not going to be a constant problem is it?” Mr Teague asks once the doors slide closed. “Hazar’s saved the lives of me and my men countless times and I will not have your people treating him like scum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morgan,” Hazar says. “While I appreciate your defending me, my people have invaded your world, and my presence here was unexpected. I would be suspicious too if I were in their place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Regardless,” says Ryou’s father, “I’ll speak to the personnel here. You’re here to help so you will be welcomed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Hazar says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they reach the mission room, Admiral Sanda is already waiting, along with Captain Newly. The Admiral doesn’t seem impressed to see a Galra with them, but she (amazingly) holds her tongue and once introductions have been made, Mr Teague and Hazar get right down to business, sharing all the intel they have on the Galra invasion and their movements on earth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The intel they share turns Ryou’s stomach. The Galra are using the people of earth as slave labour to build cannons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When Voltron arrives, Sendak plans to blast them out of the sky,” Hazar says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou leans forward. “I thought Voltron’s supposed to be the greatest weapon in the universe. Can Sendak’s weapons really take them out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even the greatest weapon in the universe can be overwhelmed,” Hazar says. “With enough cannons and the element of surprise, he will succeed. And he has both.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. With all our means of communication destroyed, we can’t even get a message out to warn them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hazar inclines his head in affirmation of Sam’s words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn.” Captain Newly says, pulling a hand down his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still don’t understand why Sendak is targeting us specifically.” Admiral Sanda says. “Why is he so sure that we have the Voltron lions?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hazar raises an eyebrow at her. “Sendak knows that the lions are not on earth but, with the exception of the Altean princess, all the paladins of Voltron are human, and Sendak knows this. What better way to lead Voltron to him than to attack their homeworld?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So we're just bait," Newly says, face twisted in disgust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Essentially," Hazar says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you know all this?" Sanda asks after a beat of silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was stationed on Sendak's ship." Hazar answers. "My rank and position gave me access to his plans."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you just decided to help us?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's a Blade of Marmora." Sam says, "He's always been working against the Galra empire." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hazar inclines his head at Sam. "My sister and I were both embedded on Sendak's ship. When he launched his attack on earth, I was able to get off the ship without blowing my cover - as far as Sendak knows, I was killed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou frowns. "What about your sister?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's still aboard Sendak's ship." Hazar answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's been feedin' us information," Morgan says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole room goes quiet at that and more than one jaw drops open in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou's father leans forward. "How? Sendak cut off all our communications months ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yours, yes." Hazar says, "But not his own."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How can you be sure he's not aware of your communication with your sister?" Newly asks. "There can't be that may open lines of communication out here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There aren't, but Dorma and I use the Blade's secure channel. Sendak is not aware of its existence. Besides, he's confident in the loyalty of his men. He's not yet had any reason to suspect that he has a mole, let alone two." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How often does she contact you?" Ryou's father asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Once per spicollian movement."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Once a week, then." Sam translates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So we have all this information, but we don't have the means to act on it." Morgan says. "That's one of the biggest why we've come to you. There must be some way you can use it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh," says Ryou, leaning back in his chair. "I'm sure we'll think of something."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chip is another Vehicle Voltron character - in OldTron canon, Chip and Pidge were twin brothers!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11 - Tadashi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Wait, wait. This plan makes no sense! How am I supposed to rescue you on my own?"</p><p>"You'll work something out," Shiro says as he manages to get the doors open enough for Tadashi to slip through.</p><p>Tadashi stares at Shiro opened mouthed. "You've totally lost your mind."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not posting last night - I forgot LOL. Here's an almost 6.5k long chapter of Tadashi being a badass to make up for it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> ~ "Won't be broken by the fever </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We'll get stronger, not get weaker </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now not dead, not done </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We shall, we shall overcome"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We Shall Overcome - All Good Things ~ </em>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"You have to hide," Shiro says, jumping out of Black's pilot seat.</p><p>"What?!" Tadashi exclaims, growing angry even as Shiro grabs his arm and starts leading him away from the cockpit.</p><p>"The Galra don't know about you," Shiro says, terse. "We need to keep it that way just a little longer."</p><p>Tadashi feels hurt bubbling up in his chest and plants his feet, yanking Shiro to a sudden stop. Shiro turns back with a questioning look on his face that quickly turns guilty when his eyes land on Tadashi's.</p><p>"No, I don't mean it that way!" Shiro says quickly. "I mean you're our advantage right now. We don't have the numbers to fight them right now and the lions are drained. But they don't know about you, so you can come and get us out when the lions are charged enough to get us out of here."</p><p>Shiro begins to tug him again, and Tadashi lets him, too surprised by Shiro's plan to argue. That is until Shiro stops at the cargo hold and activates the manual override to open the doors.</p><p>"Wait, wait. This plan makes no sense! How am I supposed to rescue you on my own?"</p><p>"You'll work something out," Shiro says as he manages to get the doors open enough for Tadashi to slip through.</p><p>Tadashi stares at Shiro opened mouthed. "You've totally lost your mind."</p><p>Shiro rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to argue but is cut off by the sound of banging at one of the hatches.</p><p>"Look we don't have time to argue about this. Just get in here!"</p><p>Tadashi shakes his head. "You're better equipped for this than I am. You hide, and I'll go out with the others."</p><p>"You can do this!" Shiro says in earnest. "I trust you. Now get in here!"</p><p>Tadashi wants to argue further but there's more loud banging at the hatch and a voice is yelling that if the Black Paladin doesn't come out then the rest of the paladins are going to regret it, and he can see that Shiro's not going to take no for an answer so he shakes his head and ducks into the cargo hold.</p><p>"You've got this," Shiro says before letting the doors slide closed once more, leaving Tadashi in the darkness. </p><p>Tadashi leans his head against the door and lets out a long breath. He's really not sure he has 'got this,' not with only one arm and without any other kind of weapon, but Shiro and the others are counting him, so he doesn't have much choice. This is a dumb plan and the next time he sees Shiro, he's gonna punch him in the face for coming up with it.</p><p>He sucks in another breath and lets it out slowly before moving toward the back of the cargo hold and hunkering down behind one of the boxes toward the back. He closes his eyes and reaches out for Black. The lion’s response is weak and sluggish like someone just barely clinging on to consciousness, but it’s just strong enough for Tadashi to get a sense of what’s going on outside Black, which means he knows when Shiro and the others are lead away from the lions. </p><p>Once he’s as sure as he can be that the coast is clear Tadashi stands and moves back to the door, and almost immediately finds himself stumped. Shiro had opened the door manually, but that could only be done from the outside, there was no latch or switch or anything for Tadashi to use to get the door open from inside the cargo hold. He stares at the door for a moment before closing his eyes and reaching out to Black again to ask if the lion can open the door for him, but Black is too drained to do even that.</p><p>Tadashi squeezes his eyes shut and tried to breathe deeply, the mantra <em> ‘Patience yields focus.’ </em>playing on repeat in his head, but it doesn’t do much to soothe him. How the hell is he supposed to save his friends if he can’t even get this damned door open?</p><p>He’s pulled from his panicking thoughts by a soft, unexpected groan from somewhere behind him. His head snaps up in the direction of the sound but the gloom of the hold is too deep for him to find the source of the groan. He activates the small flashlight mounted on his armour’s wrist guard. The beam of light quickly finds the source - a tuft of orange hair sticking out from behind one of the boxes.</p><p>“Coran?” he asks hurrying over.</p><p>He’s answered by another groan and reaches Coran just in time to help the old Altean sit up.</p><p>“What happened?” Coran asks, holding a hand to his head.</p><p>Tadashi frowns worriedly at him. If Coran had hit his head sometime during the fight he may have a concussion and Tadashi has no idea how to treat a concussed Altean.</p><p>“What’s the last thing you remember?” Tadashi asks.</p><p>“Being attacked by pirates, or was it the Galra?” Coran answers. “The ride got pretty bumpy and I must have fallen back here sometime during the firefight and hit my head.”</p><p>Tadashi nods, it makes enough sense. “Are you okay, though? Do you think you have a concussion?”</p><p>Coran seems to think on that for a moment before finally shaking his head. “I don’t believe so, my boy. Altean brains are much sturdier than your soft human brains, don’t you worry. Now, what’s happened since then? Did we escape the pirates - Galra - Galra pirates?”</p><p>Tadashi smiles at him. “‘Galra pirates’ sounds right as far as I can tell. The lions ran out of power and they captured us. They’ve taken Shiro and the others away, but Shiro shoved me in here before he was taken.” Tadashi rolls his eyes. “For some reason, he thinks I’d be able to break them all out by myself.”</p><p>Coran nods. “Of course! They don’t know of your existence! They wouldn’t think to be on guard for another paladin! An excellent plan!”</p><p>“No, it’s not,” Tadashi says.</p><p>Coran groans again. “Oh quiznak! They’ll notice that I’m missing so they <em> will </em>be on the lookout for me at least! I’ve ruined your element of surprise!”</p><p>Tadashi blinks at Coran, wondering if Coran hadn’t hit his head a little too hard after all.</p><p>“That’s not the problem with Shiro’s plan,” Tadashi says. “The problem is <em> me. </em>I’m useless like this. I don’t know what Shiro was thinking leaving me behind to save them.” </p><p>This time it’s that Coran frowns at Tadashi. “What do you mean? You’re a capable fighter, those Galra pirates don’t stand a chance with you around!” </p><p>Tadashi shakes his head and uses his only remaining arm to motion towards the empty space that his other arm used to occupy. “Did you forget that I’m missing an arm? Or that up until a day ago, I could barely even lift a finger? How am I supposed to fight anyone like this?”</p><p>Coran hums. “I seem to recall a time Shiro attacked Sendak with both his hands tied behind his back. I’m sure you’ll have much better success than he did that time.”</p><p>Tadashi scoffs. “Yeah, sure. I’ll last five whole seconds more. I couldn’t even get the damn door open.” </p><p>“Jiro,” Coran says, face serious as he places both hands on Tadashi’s shoulders. “Take a deep breath.”</p><p>Tadashi’s so surprised by the sudden contact and seriousness in Coran’s voice that he obeys without thought, pulling a deep breath into his chest and then letting it out slowly.</p><p>“Good boy.” Coran encourages him. “Now, what you’re worrying about is neither here nor there. You don’t have to fight anyone alone. You’ve got Old Coran on the case! With my brains and your brawn, we’ll get ourselves out of this sticky wicket in no time! And then one day, people all  over the universe will read about our heroics in my memoirs - <em> ‘Absolutely True Tales of an Incredibly Humble Hero;’ ‘Chapter forty-three: A Hero’s Escape.’ </em>”</p><p>Tadashi cracks a smile and feels the anxiety in his chest settle ever so slightly and he nods. “You’re right.”</p><p>“Of course I am!” Coran exclaims, jumping up onto his feet and offering a hand to Tadashi.</p><p>“But just to be clear,” Coran says as he pulls Tadashi to his feet. “I have absolutely no doubts that you would have found a way to get yourself out of here and rescue us all if you had been on your own. You have more than enough determination and ability to accomplish whatever task you put your mind to, my boy. Don’t forget that.”</p><p>Tadashi feels chest warm at Coran’s words and he looks down at his feet. “Thanks, Coran,” he mumbles. “I just wish I could have as much confidence in myself as you do.” </p><p>Coran pats his shoulder. “Something to work on later, hmm? Now, let’s get that door open and go rescue our friends!”</p><p>With an actual skip in his step, Coran makes his way over to the cargo hold’s door and begins to inspect it. </p><p>“It only opens from the outside,” Tadashi says, joining Coran, “And Black’s too drained to open it for us.”</p><p>Tadashi doesn’t miss the worried look that flits over Coran’s face even as he tries to force the door open. </p><p>“Are you able to connect with the Black Lion at all?” he asks with a slight wheeze, still pulling at the door.</p><p>“Just barely.” Tadashi answers. “It’s like talking to someone that’s just barely conscious. He’s recharging as we speak, but it’s not exactly a fast process.”</p><p>“Hmm, we’ll need to find a way to jumpstart the lions once we rescue the others, Coran says, finally giving up on trying to pull the door open.</p><p>“How?” Tadashi asks</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure we’ll come up with something! They don’t call me the ‘Coranic’ for nothing, you know!”</p><p>“Right.” Tadashi says, wondering if the ‘Coranic’ is going to come up with a better idea for getting the cargo doors open anytime soon.</p><p>Coran turns from the door and grabs Tadashi’s arm to aim the flashlight to the back of the cargo hold and then sweep across it. “There must be something in here we can use to get those doors open - aah!”</p><p>Coran cuts himself off with a surprisingly high-pitched squeal as something clunks right next to them. </p><p>Tadashi’s own heart jumps up into his throat as he swings his flashlight to the source of the sound and immediately sags with relief when the beam of light lands on Allura’s mice.</p><p>“Oh, hello little friends, we didn’t see you there,” Coran says.</p><p>“Oh, my ears hadn’t noticed.” Tadashi drawls, aiming a smirk at Coran.</p><p>Coran makes an offended sound. “Just so you know, that was a shriek of intimidation - in that it was supposed to intimidate them.”</p><p>Tadashi chuckles, “If you say so.”</p><p>The mice chitter at him and Tadashi’s sure at least one of them rolls their eyes before all four of them scurry off again.</p><p>“Hey, where are you going?” Coran calls after them as Tadashi tracks them with his flashlight as they scurry up the wall and through a vent.</p><p>“Huh,” Tadashi says, “Hey Coran, you can change shape like Allura too, right? If we could get you up there and get the grate off, maybe you could crawl in there and get outside to open the door from there.”</p><p>“Not a bad plan, Jiro,” Coran says. “But I believe it will be unnecessary.” </p><p>“Why?” Tadashi asks.</p><p>“Wait for it,” Coran says, leaning against the cargo hold door, and nearly falling through the doorway when the door suddenly slides open.</p><p>Tadashi shines his light out to find Allura’s mice standing right outside the door, looking smugly up at them. </p><p>He grins at them. “Great job, guys! I’ll be sure to tell Allura how you helped us when we rescue her and the others.”</p><p>The mice positively preen under his praise and the next thing he knows they’ve all scurried up his arm and onto his shoulders.</p><p>“Okay, I guess you guys are travelling with me now,” he says, a little bewildered by the sudden attention from them. Who would have guessed that all it takes to get into their good graces is to compliment them?</p><p>“Oh, you’re hurt,” Coran says.</p><p>“Huh?” Tadashi asks, turning to find Coran crouched just outside of the cargo hold. </p><p>“Oh.” he breathes as his eyes land on Kosmo who is obviously injured. “He helped during the fight. He must have gotten hurt then.”</p><p>“Poor boy,” Coran says, petting Kosmo’s head. “You stay here and rest up. Old Coran and Jiro are on the case! We’ll be out of here in no time!”</p><p>Coran pushes himself back up to his feet and begins striding away. Tadashi pauses long enough to give Kosmo’s head a pet too before following Coran out. </p><p>Tadashi and Coran exit the lion through a hatch right above one of the back legs and quietly crawl over to the knee where they peer down to see a guard just below them.</p><p>“Alright, here’s the plan,” Coran whispers to Tadashi. “You go down there and take that guard out. Then I’ll take his clothes and disguise myself as him. Then, using my shapeshifting abilities, I’ll infiltrate these pirates and find out where our friends are being kept.”</p><p>Tadashi raises a sceptical eyebrow, but it’s as good a plan as any so, after a moment, he nods. Then he turns his eye back toward the guard. He’s pretty sure he can jump onto the guard from their current perch and knock him out without making too much noise. The guard’s currently turned away from him, so if Tadashi moves now, he won’t even see him coming. </p><p>“Okay guys,” he whispers to the mice, still perched on his shoulder. “You’re gonna need to stay with Coran for this part.”</p><p>At first, it seems as if the mice listen to him, but instead of going to Coran, they go straight over the edge of Black’s knee, right in the direction of the guard down below.</p><p>“No, wait!” Tadashi tries to stop them even as Coran reaches out to do the same, but it’s no use and they both watch with wide eyes as the mice land on the guard’s head, pulling his helmet down over his face in the process. </p><p>The guard, startled by the mice’s sudden appearance, is suddenly much too preoccupied with trying to get them off to notice Tadashi and Coran up on Black’s knee. </p><p>Tadashi watches for a moment more before shrugging and rising to his full height. He takes a step back and then leaps over the edge, angling himself toward the guard. His feet crash into the guard’s back, sending him crashing to the floor. Tadashi rolls as he lands and comes up ready for an attack, but it’s unnecessary - his landing had knocked the guard out cold. </p><p>The mice are perched on his head, once again looking very pleased with themselves.</p><p>Tadashi flashes a smile at them. “Good work distracting him, guys.”</p><p>They chitter excitedly at them before once again scurrying up onto his shoulder as Coran joins them.</p><p>“And you thought you’d be useless,” Coran says, shaking his head as he stoops low to begin stripping the guard. “Now let’s get this fellow undressed and go find our friends!”</p><p>It takes some doing, but eventually, they managed to get the Galra pirate’s clothes off of him and onto Coran. Coran has to grow his body a little and change the colour of his skin to match the Galra’s blue-ish purple fur, but in the end, he pulls the disguise off pretty well when he puts the helmet on.</p><p>Tadashi takes the Galra’s blaster for himself. He doesn’t have much faith in his ability to aim with his left arm, but it’s still a weapon and makes him feel just a little bit better about getting into a fight missing an arm. </p><p>It doesn’t take long at all for them to stumble across a group of five pirates lounging around in what must have been a common area. Tadashi starts to back away from the door and turns to tell Coran that they should try to find a single pirate to interrogate. Except Coran is already striding into the room as if he belongs there.</p><p>“Greetings, fellow scallywags!”</p><p>Tadashi swears under his breath. This won’t end well.</p><p>“I need you guys to keep an eye on him, they’re less likely to spot you guys than they are me,” Tadashi whispers to the mice still on his shoulder. “And let me know if something bad happens.”</p><p>He glances around as the mice scurry down his arm to the floor to watch Coran. There’s barely any cover here. If any pirates were to come past now, all of their sneaking would have been for nothing.</p><p>But it turns out that he needn’t have worried about being spotted because it takes only as long as it takes for Tadashi to check his surroundings for things to go wrong on Coran’s end. The mice start chittering urgently even as Tadashi hears the pirates yelling something about a scarf and… checkers?</p><p>Tadashi steps into the room just as one of them is demanding to know who Coran is. The pirates have him surrounded. So focused on Coran, they don’t notice Tadashi at first and he has enough time to fire a shot with his stolen blaster.</p><p>As predicted, his aim is off thanks to using his non-dominant arm, and the shot goes wide, hitting the shoulder of the Galra next to the one who’s head he’d been aiming for. But it does throw the pirates into confusion, and Tadashi makes good use of that. Rather than trying to fire another shot and risk hitting Coran, he rushes the closest opponent.</p><p>He grabs the Galra by their collar to pull them off balance and then sweeps his leg under their feet, sending them crashing to the ground. Then he aims a hard kick at their head, knocking them out before they can recover. </p><p>Unfortunately, the other Galra have had enough time to recover and although Coran and the mice seem to be fighting one of them, and two of them seem to have decided to fight each other, the one Tadashi had shot still seems to be down, but another one is advancing on Tadashi.</p><p>He swings a knife at Tadashi. Instinct takes over, and Tadashi raises his right arm to block only to remember that he <em> doesn’t have a right arm. </em>He just barely manages to dodge the strike and the knife glances off the back of his armour.</p><p>He’s thrown off balance for a moment, but he quickly regains it, spinning on his heel to plant his foot in the Galra’s stomach. The Galra stumbles back from the force, but his armour had protected him from any real damage. </p><p>Before he can recover his footing, Tadashi summons his shield. He rushes at the Galra, slamming the shield into the Galra’s face. The Galra goes down and Tadashi aims a kick at his head, hoping to knock him out the same way he did the last one. But the Galra isn’t as dazed as Tadashi thinks he is and catches Tadashi’s foot before it can connect. </p><p>Tadashi tries to twist his foot out of the Galra’s hands but the Galra’s grip is too strong. He yanks Tadashi’s foot hard to the side, his superior strength sending Tadashi flying over him. </p><p>He lands hard on his side and has only a moment to catch his breath before the Galra is on him, swinging that knife back down at him. He manages to roll out of the way and regain his footing, bringing his shield up to block an attack from the knife. </p><p>The Galra snarls at him, backing away a few steps and then rushing back to ram his shoulder into Tadashi’s shield. The force of his ram sends Tadashi skidding backwards, but he manages to dig his heels in enough to turn his body, using the Galra’s own momentum to send him crashing headfirst into the wall behind him.</p><p>This time the Galra really is dazed, using the wall to support himself as he pushes himself back up. Tadashi dismisses the shield and gives the Galra only enough time to take a step away from the wall before taking a few quick steps necessary to get close enough to him. Then he pushes off one foot, launching his body into the air and then twisting, bringing the foot he had pushed off of back up to land a solid kick to the Galra’s head before landing solidly on both feet again.</p><p>The Galra goes down like a sack of potatoes. Tadashi waits an extra few seconds before shifting out of his defensive stance. He has about five seconds to realise that he’d just taken out two Galra pirates without even needing his right arm, and to be pretty impressed with himself for executing that jumping spinning hook kick despite his centre of balance not being where it used to be before someone grabs him from behind. </p><p>His left arm is twisted painfully behind his back and he feels the muzzle of a blaster being pressed firmly into his back.</p><p>“Freeze or the cripple gets it!” The Galra growls, turning Tadashi to face the room. </p><p>“Let him go!” Coran calls out and Tadashi is surprised to find one of Lotor’s generals standing beside him, aiming her blaster at Tadashi and the Galra that has him. </p><p>Tadashi takes stock of the rest of the room’s downed occupants and realises that it must be the Galra he’d shot that had managed to recover enough to sneak up on him. He curses his own stupidity. He knows better than to let his guard down so quickly.</p><p>“You don’t look like you're in any position to be giving orders.” The Galra snarls right next to Tadashi’s ear. </p><p>The blaster’s nozzle disappears from Tadashi’s back only to be pressed under his jaw, forcing him to look up and away from Coran. Panic swells up in Tadashi’s chest and threatens to overwhelm him. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply, forcing the panic back down as the Galra orders Lotor’s general to lower her weapon.</p><p>But Tadashi doesn’t really hear him, distracted by a sudden stirring in his bond with Black. The Lion feels barely awake, but Tadashi can also feel anger at the one threatening Black’s paladin’s life, and frustration that he doesn’t have enough energy to save him. But above and beyond that, Tadashi gets one clear message from Black. He can tell it’s taking almost all the mental energy Black can muster at the moment, but it’s enough for Tadashi to understand. </p><p>Black wants Tadashi to summon the black bayard. </p><p>For a moment Tadashi freezes. He’s never used the bayard before. He’d always thought Black hadn’t deemed him worthy enough to use it since he’d never been able to activate it back when he’d thought he was Shiro. </p><p>But he’s changed a lot since then, and he trusts Black, so he closes his eyes and concentrates. </p><p>It takes him a few ticks to find the bayard, and he feels Black helping him locate its energy signature, but once he has it summoning the bayard to him is easy. </p><p>He expects it to materialize in his left hand, but instead, it attaches itself to his right shoulder, materialising into a fully formed prosthetic. </p><p>The flash from the bayard materialising distracts the Galra holding him hostage, and Tadashi acts immediately, ramming the elbow of his new prosthetic back into the Galra’s stomach. </p><p>The Galra stumbles back, winded from the blow, and Tadashi immediately moves away from him. He spins, falling back into a defensive stance, but Lotor’s general beats him to it. A shot from her blaster sears through the Galra’s skull and he goes down without a sound. </p><p>Tadashi turns to face her. “Thanks.”</p><p>She nods in response and opens her mouth to speak but is cut off by Coran.</p><p>“Jiro, that was amazing!” he exclaims excitedly, rushing over to examine Tadashi’s new prosthetic. “You summoned the black bayard from wherever it was! That’s no easy feat!”</p><p>From his shoulders, the mice chitter excitedly.</p><p>Tadashi smiles at that. “Black helped.”</p><p>“Of course, of course, but still! The only other one of you I’ve seen do that is Shiro! You’ve done a wonderful job strengthening your bond with your lion these past few feebs.”</p><p>Tadashi feels his cheeks growing warm at Coran’s praise and is all too aware that they have an audience. He remembers the woman that had saved him from when Haggar took over his mind. She’d been working <em> with </em>the witch! He doesn’t trust her one bit.</p><p>“Thank’s Coran.” he says quietly, then he looks pointedly at the general and adds: “But now may not be the best time for this conversation.” </p><p>“Oh right,” Coran says. Spinning around to face her. “Aren’t you one of Lotor’s generals?”</p><p>“Used to be,” she answers. “My name is Acxa.”</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Tadashi asks, his voice flat with suspicion</p><p>“I’ve been trying to infiltrate this ship for quintants. Your  capture gave me that opportunity.”</p><p>“Why?” Tadashi asks.</p><p>“And why are you helping us?” Coran asks.</p><p>Acxa shakes her head. “That’s not important right now. Your friends are being held in a detention cell several floors below us. You need to find them and use your lions to get out of here.”</p><p>“That won’t be easy.” Coran says, “The lions have hardly any power left.”</p><p>“So if the entire fleet of pirates comes after us, you won’t be able to fight back. We’ll need a distraction.”</p><p>“Wait, wait. “ Tadashi says, holding up his hands. “You just got onto this ship and now you want to escape with us? What exactly are you up to? Who are these pirates? And why should we trust you? The last time I saw you, you were working with Haggar!”</p><p>Acxa lets out a frustrated sigh. “My loyalties have always been with <em> Lotor. </em> We only worked with the witch because we thought she wanted to <em> help </em> him. Zethrid, Ezor and I left the Galra empire when he died. I have no allegiance to that witch. And I’m here because the pirate lords of this ship are Zethrid and Ezor. I came to see if I could get them to join the resistance with me. If they don’t agree, I will likely need to make a quick escape.” </p><p>“So you’re a rebel now?” Coran asks.</p><p>“Not yet. I plan to join after this, with or without Zethrid and Ezor.” </p><p>“Why?” Tadashi asks.</p><p>“Because a lot has changed in the time that Voltron has been missing. Now, can we work out an escape plan, or would you like to hear my whole life story?”</p><p>Tadashi sighs, he doesn’t like it but he doesn’t have much of a choice right now. “What do you have in mind?” </p><p>Acxa brings up a holographic projection of the ship’s schematics.</p><p>“Ooh, there’s an ion canon in hangar one, right next to the lions! We can use that to blast our way out!” Coran exclaims.</p><p>Acxa nods. “That should work. In the event of a hull breach, this ship is designed to seal off the other hangars to maintain its integrity.”</p><p>“So the pirates will be stuck on the ship while we make our escape.” Tadashi finishes.</p><p>“But will the lions be charged enough to actually fly out by then?” Coran asks Tadashi.</p><p>Tadashi closes his eyes and focuses on his connection with Black, which has steadily been getting stronger in the back of his mind. He tells the lion their plan and asks if the lions will be able to fly anytime soon. </p><p>Black’s doesn’t answer in words, but Tadashi gets the general idea that they will be with the help of their paladins. </p><p>“Yes.” Tadashi answers after a moment. “We can power our lions, like that time Haggar hit Voltron with the Komar.”</p><p>“Of course!” Coran exclaims. “I completely forgot about that, you know! You paladins have done so much more with the lions than the previous ones did, I keep forgetting the new things you’ve accomplished.”</p><p>Tadashi shoots him a small smile and then turns to Acxa. “So you go talk to your friends while we rescue ours, then we meet up in hangar one, blow a hole in the ship, and escape.”</p><p>Acxa nods. “If I’m not there by the time you are, then blast your way out anyway. I’ll be able to escape in the confusion.”</p><p>“But if Zethrid and Ezor agree to join the rebels with you, won’t all of this be unnecessary?” Coran asks. </p><p>Acxa nods once. “But we’ve been separated for almost a deca-phoeb now, and they seem to be thriving as pirates. I doubt that they’ll want to join the rebels, but I owe it to them to at least ask.”</p><p>“But there’s still a chance that they might agree,” Tadashi says. “We need to be able to communicate with each other for this. Even if they don’t agree, it will help to know each other’s progress and location.”</p><p>“Good point.” Acxa says, “Here, give me your frequency, I have a communicator on me. I can share my map with you too. The cell where they’re holding your friends is marked on it.” </p><p>It takes less than a minute to sync up their communications and for Acxa to share her map with him. After that, they take only enough time to try and hide the bodies of the fallen pirates - and tie up those that are merely unconscious - before they split ways.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Coran,” Tadashi says after a few minutes as they sneak onto a lower floor. “What are the chances that these Galra removed Allura’s communicators? You know, the ones that look just like earrings?”</p><p>Coran pauses and then turns to Tadashi with a wide grin. “Highly unlikely, I’m sure! How did we not think of that earlier?”</p><p>Tadashi shrugs. “We were kind of distracted.” then he activates his helmet’s comm. “Allura, can you hear me?”</p><p>“Jiro!” Allura hisses in response almost immediately. “Thank goodness, we were beginning to get worried about you! Have you found Coran? He was not taken with us.”</p><p>“Yeah, Coran’s with me.” Tadashi answers. “Sorry for taking so long to contact you, we were a little busy, but we’re both fine and we’re on our way to break you guys out right now.”</p><p>“Wonderful! They’ve got us locked up in a cell on one of the lower floors.” Allura says, and then after a pause adds: “Krolia says we’re most likely on the sixth floor.”</p><p>Tadashi checks the map he got from Acxa and then nods. “Yeah, that’s the floor Acxa marked. We’re about seven floors above you. We’ll be there soon.”</p><p>“Great! Wait, who’s Acxa?” </p><p>“Uhm, kind of a long story. I’ll explain when we get to you.” </p><p>“Alright,” Allura says after a pause. “See you soon, then.”</p><p>“See you soon,” Tadashi affirms before cutting the comm.</p><p>“They’re alright?” Coran asks.</p><p>Tadashi nods. “Sounds like they’re fine for now. Let’s keep going.”</p><p>They’ve just made it to the sixth floor when alarms start blaring.</p><p>“Oh,” Coran says, pausing. “Do you think they found the mess we left them?”</p><p>“Either that or someone noticed Acxa.” Tadashi answers. </p><p>Even as he says that, his comm. beeps.</p><p>“Was that you?” Acxa asks without preamble.</p><p>“No, they must have found the bodies,” Tadashi answers, “Or one of the unconscious ones woke up and got free.”</p><p>Acxa huffs in frustration. “I still haven’t found Zethrid and Ezor. How far are you from the detention cells?”</p><p>“Not far.” Tadashi answers.</p><p>Even as he speaks, he grabs Coran and ducks into an open doorway as thundering footsteps toward them. He has just enough time to catch a glimpse of Zethrid and Ezor as they race past.</p><p>“I found your friends.” Tadashi whispers to Acxa, “They’re probably headed to the source of the alarm.”</p><p>“Jiro?” Allura asks after a moment.</p><p>“Five dobashes, Princess,” Tadashi answers as he and Coran slip out of the room they’d been hiding in.</p><p> </p><p>It takes less time than that for him and Coran to find them. Only one cell as two guards posted in front of it.</p><p>Tadashi’s on them before they even notice his approach, and he takes them both out with relative ease. Getting the door open is even easier, thanks to his bayard-prosthetic. Even though he’s only been using the prosthetic for a little while, he already loves it and he already dreads the moment he’ll have to deactivate it. </p><p>The door swings open to reveal his friends. All of them are handcuffed but appear to be unharmed, except for Pidge he who looks a little shaken up, and Shiro who’s sporting a split lip and the beginnings of a nasty bruise blossoming over his left cheek.</p><p>“Come, come, time to go, chop-chop!” Coran drawls from beside Tadashi. “No time for dilly-dallying.”</p><p>Tadashi raises an eyebrow at him. “Where did you even learn that?”</p><p>Pidge snorts. “I had some old period pieces on my hard drive that he and Allura got really in to.” </p><p>“Coran is right, I’m sure more guards will show up soon,” Allura asks.</p><p> “And they won’t be happy,” Tadashi says.</p><p>Coran hums, “They might be a bit upset about having lost that one Acxa shot.”</p><p>“Probably not.” Tadashi agrees solemnly.</p><p>“Seriously though, who’s Acxa?” Lance asks.</p><p>“And where did you get this sweet arm?!” Hunk asks, grabbing Tadashi’s current right arm for closer examination.</p><p>“It’s the black bayard,” Tadashi answers Hunk.</p><p>“You summoned it?” Shiro asks, with a proud grin.</p><p>Tadashi nods. “Yeah, though you probably want it back now.”</p><p>Shiro shakes his head. “I’ll be fine. You need to lead us out of here, so you keep it.”</p><p>Tadashi hesitates for a second but then nods, warmed again by Shiro’s obvious trust in him. </p><p>“Okay then, let’s go. We need to get your helmets and bayards and get to the lions. We have an escape plan. I’ll fill you in as we go.” </p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t take them long to find the helmets and bayards, and together they easily overwhelm the guards watching over them. Getting back to the lions takes more work. It turns out to be a hard fight, but eventually, they make it to hangar one.</p><p>Axca, who hadn't had any luck with Zethrid and Ezor is waiting for them at the ion cannon by the time they get there and waits only long enough for them to get into their lions before blowing a hole through the nearest wall.</p><p>Things happen very quickly after that. Tadashi deactivates his bayard and hands it to Shiro, who jams it into its port. Shiro pours his quintessence into his bond with Black and Tadashi does the same. The lion roars to life both in their minds and for real. Distantly, he hears the roar echoed by the rest of the lions. </p><p>They wait only long enough for Keith to scoop up Axca and then, at Shiro’s order, they get the heck out of there. </p><p>Once they’re a safe distance away, Shiro turns to Tadashi and grins. “Told you you’d work something out.”</p><p>Tadashi rolls his eyes as he finishes checking Kosmo over. The wolf is in rough shape, but Tadashi’s pretty sure he’ll be okay.</p><p> “Maybe next time you wanna prove a point could you not lock me in a room that I can’t unlock? If it weren’t for Allura’s mice, Coran and I would probably <em> still </em>be stuck in the cargo hold,” he tells Shiro.</p><p>As if summoned, the mice pop out various parts of Tadashi’s armour. They chitter excitedly and look pretty smug.</p><p>Shiro laughs. “Hear that, Allura?” He asks, opening  lines to all the lions, “We owe our lives to your mice!”</p><p>Allura smiles broadly at them from over Lance’s shoulder in the blue lion. “I expect nothing less from them. Although I’m sure Jiro and Coran must have helped a little bit.”</p><p>Tadashi laughs. “Just a little bit.”</p><p>Coran scoffs. “That’s only because I did most of the work!”</p><p>Tadashi only laughs again. Before turning to Shiro again. “You never said what happened to you. That bruise and split lip look painful.”</p><p>“They’re fine.” Shiro answers. “Ezor tried to hurt Pidge. I got in her way.”</p><p>“He totally headbutted her like a badass!” Lance added.</p><p>“And then Zethrid backhanded him into the wall.” Keith drawled. “You should definitely check him out now that you have access to first aid supplies.”</p><p>Tadashi nods, ignoring the way Shiro rolls his eyes. “Sure thing.”</p><p>“We should find a place to stop and regroup,” Shiro says. “Powering up the lions takes a lot out of us, especially those of you who only had one paladin per lion.”</p><p>“Yeah, and we should give the lions a chance to recharge on their own too.” Hunk adds, “Who knows how long this boost will last.”</p><p>“There’s an asteroid belt not far from here that should have big enough asteroids for you to land,” Axca says. “I can give you the coordinates.”</p><p>“Great, thanks Axca,” Shiro says. “See you all there.”</p><p>Tadashi collects the first aid kit as Shiro cuts the visual feeds and mutes the audio for now.</p><p>“I’m really fine,” Shiro says.</p><p>“Maybe but I’m still gonna look you over anyway.”</p><p>Shiro rolls his eyes but submits to Tadashi’s examination. “Fine but you have to tell me how you summoned the bayard.</p><p>Tadashi nods agreeably and relates the story as he looks Shiro over. He’s finished the story by the time he’s satisfied that Shiro really is fine.</p><p>“That’s awesome,” Shiro says.</p><p>“It kind of was, yeah,” Tadashi says with a soft smile. “Thank you, by the way, for trusting me to  get you guys out.”</p><p>Shiro pulls him into a tight hug. “Always, little brother.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 12 - Ryou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For four months, things go smoothly as things can go while dealing with a hostile alien takeover.</p><p>Until they don’t.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>~ That's the price you pay,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Leave behind your heart and cast away</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just another product of today</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rather be the hunter than the prey. "</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Natural - Imagine Dragons ~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately, the Galaxy Garrison and Rebels begin working together. Using the intel they receive from Hazar’s sister, Dorma, they’re able to successfully infiltrate the Galra base several times. And Dorma provides more than just intel. She also manages to secure a communications channel that the Garrison and the Rebels can use, undetected by the Galra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re able to complete a number of sabotage runs on the Galra base, targeting the canon as well as their transport ships. They even manage to free several human prisoners, among which are Hunk’s parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Newly appoints Jeff as the coordinator of the guerilla attacks, and Ryou joins most of them, using his expertise to sabotage the cannon in ways that will take the Galra weeks, if not months to discover, let alone repair. But he’s not just in it for the sabotage (although he does enjoy that part very much) he also collects as much of the tech as he can. He especially concentrates on power cores, always looking for a way to power the Atlas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For four months, things go smoothly as things can go while dealing with a hostile alien takeover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until they don’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou’s in his workshop, tinkering on a new arm for Taka - something he’d been doing in his spare time - when he gets called to the mission room. He feels something like dread settle in his stomach almost immediately. Unexpected calls to the mission room were never good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He enters the room to find his father, Captain Newly, Morgan, Hazar, and Jeff gathered around the table, all of their faces grim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Ryou asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sister has been compromised,” Hazar says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou curses. “When?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This morning.” Hazar answers. “She had no choice but to cut off our communications channel for fear that Sendak’s people track our locations through it. She was able to send me a transmission before doing so. She planned to escape to an abandoned structure in the desert. If she was successful, we will find her there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you want us to mount a rescue mission,” Ryou says. “Did she give you the exact coordinates of this abandoned structure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did.” Ryou’s father answers. “You’re familiar with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father brings up the coordinates for Ryou to see. Ryou lets out a quiet “oh” once he recognises the numbers. Then he snorts. Of course, she’s gone to Keith’s shack of all places. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When do we leave?” Ryou asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now wait a minute,” Newly says, holding up his hands. “How do we know this isn’t a trap? If Dorma was compromised, this message could easily have come from Sendak’s people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazar shakes his head. “The message was sent in a code used only by the Blade of Marmora. It was her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but there’s still a chance that she was followed,” Newly says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a chance that we will have to take.” Ryou’s father says. “If Dorma was able to escape, she will need our help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree. She’s already done so much to help us these last few months. The least we can do is bring her to safety.” Jeff says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou agrees with a firm nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou’s father turns to Jeff. “I want you and Ryou to take Hazar and Morgan to find her, but be cautious. Captain Newly’s right; you could very well be walking into a trap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Jeff says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou nudges Jeff and winks playfully at his dad. “You don’t need to worry about us, dad. We’re always careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff snorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou’s father merely rolls his eyes at them, then his face turns serious again. “Ryou, I know the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Message in a Bottle </span>
  </em>
  <span>project isn’t one of your projects, but are you aware of its progress?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou nods, Sam and Chip had been working on a last-ditch effort to get one last message out to Voltron. Ryou hadn’t been assigned to work on it - his plate already being full enough with the Atlas and going on raids with the rebels - but he’d still been keeping tabs on their progress and helping where they needed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s basically done if I’m not mistaken,” he answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou’s father nods. “Good. With our only line of communication cut and Dorma compromised, it will only be a matter of time before the Galra get the best of us or the rebels. We need to get a message out to Voltron, and then prepare for a last stand, should it come to that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let them know,” Ryou says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll meet at the hangar at dusk,” Jeff says. “Better to make use of the cover the dark gives us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few hours pass by in a flurry of activity and by the time dusk rolls around, Ryou feels almost as if it’s only been a few minutes since their impromptu mission briefing had broken up as he steps into the hangar alongside Jeff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazar and Morgan are already waiting for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to go?” Morgan asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, all set,” Jef says, handing night vision goggles to Morgan and Hazar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They accept them with a nod each and then begin to move toward one of the two specialised cruisers that Ryou had equipped with Pidge’s cloaking technology. They’d proven to be invaluable in every raid the Garrison and Rebels had pulled on the Galra in the past months.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes them only a few minutes to load their gear into the cruisers and then they take off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, it would take about half an hour to reach Keith’s shack, but it’s obvious that the Galra are on high alert after Dorma’s escape. This means that Ryou and the others constantly have to dodge patrols and find other ways around them or come to a complete stop to wait for the patrols to pass  (camouflage only works so well). In the end, it takes them almost two hours to reach the shack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they pull up to the shack, Morgan sucks in a breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ll be damned.” he breathes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ryou asks, turning to find Morgan staring at the shack with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know this place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou frowns in confusion. Jeff pauses too, but Hazar does not. He throws open the door and heads straight for the shack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff shrugs at Ryou and climbs out to catch up with Hazar, leaving Ryou and Morgan behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What do you mean?” Ryou asks Morgan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean I know this place.” Morgan answers. “It belonged to a good friend and colleague of mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou feels his own eyes go wide. He remembers Morgan saying that he used to be a firefighter before the Galra came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you’re not talking about Texas Kogane, are you?” Ryou asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgan chuckles. “The one and only, though he always kind of hated that nickname. You knew him too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou shakes his head and climbs out of the cruiser. Jeff and Hazar had already entered the shack and though Ryou hasn’t heard any kind of commotion yet he still wants to be close enough if they end up needing back-up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My brother basically adopted his son, Keith, into our family.” He says as Morgan climbs out of the cruiser too and they begin to move toward the shack. “I’ve only heard about Texas - or whatever his name really was - from Keith. He used to come out here a lot to clear his mind when he was in the Garrison. And he moved in here after he got kicked out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, everyone in the firehouse loved Keith. He was such a bright and happy kid.” Morgan says, his voice soft. “Our firehouse chief and his wife actually tried to take him in after Texas died, but it fell through with social services and we never got to see him again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou feels his heart twinge. Keith had been anything but bright and happy when Taka had found him, and it had taken a lot of hard work on Taka’s part especially to get him to start smiling on a regular basis. It makes Ryou sad to think that he and Taka would probably never get to know what a truly bright and happy Keith had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he now?” Morgan asks as they reach the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou cracks a smile. “Out in space, kicking ass with my brother last I heard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgan chuckles. “Always knew that kid would go places.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou opens his mouth to respond but his cut off by Hazar calling out Morgan’s name with an unmistakable edge of panic in his voice just as they reach the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou and Morgan both draw their weapons and push into the house without any further prompting needed. Ryou’s never heard Hazar sound anything but calm before. The way Hazar’s voice had sounded just then has caused Ryou’s stomach to knot up with dread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shack is small, so they find Hazar and Jeff as soon as they enter the shack. Ryou scans the room and finds no obvious threats. But Hazar is knelt next to the sofa, clutching the hand of a seemingly unconscious Galra woman, who Ryou assumes must be Dorma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Morgan asks, immediately stepping over and kneeling beside Hazar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s been injured,” Hazar says in a strained voice. “She lives, but she’s not waking up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me have a look at her,” Morgan says, slinging the backpack he takes everywhere he goes down onto the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou knows it contains a well-stocked first aid kit - Morgan was a trained paramedic as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff steps over to Ryou’s side as Morgan starts looking Dorma over for injuries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Morgan works, Hazar brushes his hand through Dorma’s hair and then presses his forehead against hers, murmuring something to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The action is simple, but it sends a painful pang through Ryou’s chest. He and Taka would do much the same thing to comfort one another, and watching another set of siblings do it is enough to hit Ryou with a wave of longing so intense that his eyes sting with sudden tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly blinks them away and shakes his head in an attempt to clear it. Now was not the time to let his emotions take over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff nudges his arm. “You okay?” he asks quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou nods. “Fine. I’m gonna go keep watch outside. Don’t want to be snuck up on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff studies him for a moment before finally nodding. “Just don’t go far. I’ll be right by the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou gives him a thumbs up before turning and walking back outside again. He walks until he reaches the cruiser and sucks in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He takes a few more deep breaths, allowing the fresh air and silence of the night to clear his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The desert is almost completely silent at night, and it’s that silence that saves them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou’s outside for less than five minutes before he picks up the unmistakable sound of a Galra drone in the distance. His head snaps to the direction where he thinks he hears it coming from and can just make out the lights of a Galra patrol and it’s definitely headed in their direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He races back to the shack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to leave,” he says as he steps back inside. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff turns to where Morgan and Hazar are still knelt beside the sofa, and Ryou is both surprised and relieved to note that Dorma’s eyes are now open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she okay to be moved?” Jeff asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t be comfortable, but yes,” Morgan says. “Hazar, let’s help her stand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How close?” Jeff asks Ryou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close.” Ryou answers. “ We don’t have much time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff gives a terse nod. “I’ll go get the cruiser started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou nods. “Right behind you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once outside Ryou curses. He doesn’t hear the drone anymore, but that doesn’t bring any sort of comfort as the lights of that Galra patrol are much closer than he thought they would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff’s already in the cruiser by the time Ryou reaches it and turns it on as Ryou pulls one of the back doors open in anticipation of the others who are close behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgan and Hazar each have one of Dorma’s arms slung over their shoulders and are practically carrying her toward the cruiser. Dorma’s teeth are gritted and her face lined in pain and one of her legs drags uselessly behind her but she’s determinedly trying to use her good leg to help Morgan and Hazar carry her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they reach the cruiser, Ryou reaches out to help Hazar get Dorma into the cruiser. She lets out a pained groan as her injured leg is jostled by the movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” He says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head at him. “It’s fine. We need to get moving!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou doesn’t have to be told twice. He moves out of the way for Morgan to climb into the cruiser beside her and races around to the front passenger side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff waits only long enough for everyone to get in the cruiser before flooring the gas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on tight! Things are gonna get bumpy!” Jeff yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not wrong. The dunes and loose sand make for one heck of a rough ride, especially going at full speed. Dorma cries out more than once when the cruiser lands hard after going airborne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the speed is necessary - the Galra patrol had spotted them and was close on their tail, following the jets of loose desert sand spat up by the cruiser’s wheels. Fortunately, Ryou had modified the cruisers to be able to reach high speeds in the desert, but the Galra have blasters and they’re not afraid to use them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Ryou had made sure to make the cruisers as blaster-proof as possible, but it could only take so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeff, turn off the camo,” Ryou says as another blaster shot hits them. “It’s useless right now anyway, and it will give the engine more power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha,” Jeff says, turning the camouflage off with the press of a button on the steering wheel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou feels the boost in speed the moment the camouflage turns off and hopes it will be enough. They just need to make it to the Garrison and past the particle barrier. They were nearly there. They just needed to hold out for a few more minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re losing ‘em!” Morgan yells after a moment and Ryou turns in his seat to stare out the back window as Morgan is doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, the lights from the Galra patrol are steadily shrinking as they fall further and further behind the cruiser. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garrison’s up ahead!” Jeff calls. “We’re just about home free!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou settles back down in his seat and see’s the particle barrier glowing before them, but doesn’t allow himself to relax until they’re passed through to the other side and come to a stop back in the hangar they had left from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Jeff says, turning around in his seat to face Ryou and then the others once he’s switched the cruiser’s engine off. “That was fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgan lets out a slightly hysterical laugh. “I think being in the same vehicle as you is officially the most dangerous thing I have ever done. And I used to run into burnin’ houses for a living!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazar scoffs. “I have been in the witch Haggar’s presence. Nothing compares to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorma chuckles at that, though the pain in her voice is obvious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get you to the infirmary,” Hazar says. “Unfortunately they have not yet built a working healing pod.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou shrugs. “We’ve got people working on it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorma sighs. “I hate slow healing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t we all,” Hazar says before climbing out of the cruiser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou glances at Jeff. They shrug at each other and climb out of the cruiser as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ryou! Jeff!” Ryou looks up to see Lisa coming toward them with a relieved smile on her face. “You’re back sooner than we expected. Is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou shrugs. “You know how Jeff gets when he’s in a rush. We practically flew back here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff grins. “What can I say? I love to go fast. Totally left the Galra that were chasing us in our dust.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa just shakes her head at them. “Well, I’m glad you made it back okay. Did you find - oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cuts herself off as she sees Morgan and Hazar help Dorma out of the cruiser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, could you get word to the infirmary? Her leg’s not in the greatest of shape.” Jeff says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Lisa says. “I’ll tell them to bring a stretcher.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It turns out Dorma took a blaster shot to her upper leg while escaping. Ryou’s frankly amazed that she even made it to the shack, even if Galra have insanely high endurance levels. She patched herself up decently enough to keep her alive once she reached the shack and then waited for Hazar to find her. Ryou feels that same pang of longing strike through his heart when he hears the absolute trust she has in her brother in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they finish getting her settled into the infirmary and debriefing with his father, Ryou is exhausted. It had been a hell of a long day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally makes it to his bed, he crashes almost immediately. Tomorrow will be another long day. They’ll be launching the message missile - their last chance at getting a message out to Voltron. Hopefully, it won’t be much longer until he’s finally reunited with his brother.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for not posting last night, I wasn't feeling so great.</p><p>I don't think I've mentioned before that Hazar and Dorma are both from Vehicle Voltron!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 13 - Shiro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You need to relax,” Shiro says, dodging out of the way of the roundhouse kick Tadashi aimed at his head. “Nice one.”</p><p>“I can’t just relax about it, Shiro.” Tadashi practically growls, countering Shiro’s fist with his left forearm. “They’re never going to accept me.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>~ We’ve come a long way from where we began. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again. ~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>See You Again - Wiz Khalifa feat. Charlie Puth</span>
  </em>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to relax,” Shiro says, dodging out of the way of the roundhouse kick Tadashi aimed at his head. “Nice one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t just relax about it, Shiro.” Tadashi practically growls, countering Shiro’s fist with his left forearm. “They’re never going to accept me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tadashi -” Shiro is cut off by Tadashi suddenly hooking an ankle behind one of his own, sending him crashing to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Distracted.” Tadashi snaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro sighs and holds up his hands in defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While it’s true that Shiro had been distracted, Tadashi’s also vastly improved in his hand to hand fighting skills in the year since the incident with Zethrid and Ezor. He’d spent a lot of time training and sparring with different members of the team and had quickly proven himself a force to be reckoned with, both with and without the black bayard acting as a prosthetic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a team, Voltron had accomplished much during their trek. They’d liberated several planets from various Galra factions. It's hard work, but the message that Voltron is not gone has slowly but surely been spreading through the surrounding galaxies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On one of those planets, they’d managed to touch base with the rebels. Unfortunately, Matt hadn’t been among them - much to Pidge’s disappointment. Acxa had chosen to stay behind with the rebels and had promised to get word to Matt that Voltron was headed to earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in that year, Tadashi had really come into his own. On a number of the planets that they had liberated, a ground team had been necessary, and  (to the surprise of no one) Tadashi had easily taken up the role of being the leader of all of those teams, while Shiro continued to take point in the Black Lion. It’s a role Tadashi thrives in and it makes Shiro so glad to see it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s also really grown into his own person. Although being “Shiro” is so ingrained into him, making it difficult for Tadashi to shake it at times personality traits that are unique to him continue to pop up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something that comes as a bit of a surprise to Shiro is how quickly Tadashi and Lance grow to be close friends. This, of course, leads to a more mischievous side of Tadashi making itself known. On occasion,  Tadashi will even manage to somehow pull Shiro into whatever they’re getting up to - much to Lance’s delight, and the everlasting annoyance of Keith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Shiro knows, with every fiber of his being - that Ryou and his father will absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>adore </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tadashi once they’ve gotten to know him. Convincing Tadashi that’s proving to be an impossible task, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro lets out a long sigh, still spread out on the sparring mat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>they’ll love you because if our roles were reversed, and it was Ryou coming home with a lovable clone of himself, I’d love that clone too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi drops down onto the mat beside Shiro with a sigh of his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that you’re right,” He says. “But I can’t feel it, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro closes his eyes and sees his brother and father’s faces, twisted in disgust at him, having heard about all the horrible things Shiro had done in the arenas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he next breathes out, the air shudders out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I know,” he answers quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi picks up on his change in tone immediately and pushes himself up onto his elbow to send Shiro a concerned look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way they’ll be anything but ecstatic to see you again,” he says seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know but -” Shiro swallows, “I hurt so many people in the arena. I know I didn’t have a choice, that I did what I had to survive. And I know, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Dad and Ryou won’t judge me for it, but I still </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>like they will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi blinks at him and then flops back down onto the mat. “We’re hopeless, aren’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro chuckles. “Yeah, that about sums it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re silent for a moment. Then Shiro speaks again: “You know, you’ll actually have an advantage over me when we see them again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi gives a loud, disbelieving snort. “Whatever, bro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once they know who you are, they’ll expect you to be someone different from the Taka they knew.” Shiro continues as if Tadashi hadn’t spoken. “But </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>not that same Taka anymore. I know I’m not. What if -” here his voice breaks and he has to take a moment to clear his throat before he can speak again. “What if who I am now is too different for them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels tears rising in his eyes and squeezes them shut. It’s a fear that’s been plaguing him more and more as they’ve been drawing closer to earth. One that’s been keeping him up when he’s meant to be sleeping, no matter how many times he tells himself that he’s being an idiot.“Shiro.” Tadashi says, then his voice softens, “Taka. Do you honestly think that Dad and Ryou are going to be the same people you left behind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question startles Shiro. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In all the time that you’ve been gone, don’t you think they’ll have changed too? After losing you? After going through who knows what else after?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro blinks up at the ceiling for a few moments before finally answering: “I hadn’t thought of it that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if when we get there, you find them to be vastly different people, will that make you love them any less?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there you have it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro smirks. “Did you just use my own logic against me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean you are technically having a conversation with yourself right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro smacks Tadashi on the shoulder. “Har har. Very funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi grins at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Tadashi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Tadashi can respond they’re suddenly pulled out of the Astral Plane and back into Black’s cockpit. The sudden change is disorienting and Black sends them both an apology through the bond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What’s wrong?” Shiro asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s answered by Keith’s voice coming over the coms, “Shiro, Jiro, we’re picked up a transmission from Earth!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro and Jiro both sit up so quickly they nearly give themselves whiplash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit. Are we even in the Milky Way yet?” Tadashi asks Shiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think so,” Shiro says, opening up com line that all the lions share.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright they’re on, play it already!” Pidge demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah,” Keith says, activating the transmission. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James Hawkins’s voice drifts up to Shiro’s ears and a wave of longing hits him in the chest so hard that it’s almost as if he can’t breathe. For a moment, it’s almost as if his father is right there with them. For a moment, it’s almost as if he’s already home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then his father utters the words: “Earth has been overrun by the Galra, Sendak’s, forces.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words shatter the illusion, bringing Shiro crashing back down to reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart sinks and his stomach ties itself into knots as his father’s voice tells them that most of the citizens have been captured and that those remaining are doing what they can to fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But our forces are simply not enough.” his father continues. “We fear that we will not be able to hold them off for much longer. If you get this message, please get word to Voltron. We need help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The transmission ends and for a moment everyone is silent. Then Shiro and Tadashi curse in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All at once, rage rises up in Shiro’s chest. If Sendak thought he could take earth and get away with it, he had another thing coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear, the next time I see that furry asshole I’m gonna punch him into next week,” Tadashi growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to get in line,” Shiro answers darkly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do?” Hunk asks, voice high with panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to be cautious. If we’ve heard that transmission then we can be certain that Sendak’s heard it as well.” Allura says. “He’ll be expecting us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro takes a deep breath to settle himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll keep heading to earth, but we’ll take it slow. If Sendak’s forces aren’t spread out too far, we may be able to hide the lions on one of Saturn’s moons,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then what?” Keith asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t go in guns blazing,” Allura says, obviously already picking up on Shiro’s line of thought. “Remember how he got the better of us on Arus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He threatened the people,” Shiro says with a nod. “There’s no way he won’t try to use Earth as leverage against us as soon as he knows we’re there. And there’s no way we’re going to risk putting the earth in even more danger than it already is in. That’s why we can’t try to contact earth either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are you thinking? How are we going to get to earth if we’re leaving the lions behind?” Lance asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t be leaving all the lions behind.” Shiro answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! The Green Lion still has Pidge’s cloaking.” Allura says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro nods. “Exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we all pile into Green and sneak past Sendak’s forces to get to earth,” Tadashi says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Shiro answers. “And once we find my father we can properly assess the situation and come up with a plan of attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls himself up to his full height, squares his shoulders, and fills his voice with as much confidence as he can when he says: “We’ve liberated many planets over the past year. We’ll do the same thing here. We will beat Sendak, and we will take our planet back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the team cheers at his words and he can’t help the grim smile that unfolds on his lips. He glances at Tadashi and feels his smile turn into a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now let’s go kick that furry asshole’s ass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team cheers once more, all of them ready to take on whatever obstacle may stand in their way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although they go slow by the lions’ standards, it still only takes them the better part of two varga to enter the Milky Way and then reach Saturn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s on edge the entire flight, keeping a sharp eye out for any Galra patrols, but for once luck is on their side and they make it to the moon without running into any trouble. Once they’re sure the lions are hidden, they waste no time. They all pile into the Green Lion, Pidge only waiting long enough to be sure that they’re all aboard before taking off again, cloaking engaged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She almost runs right into a patrol, but her quick reflexes save them just in time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh man, I really hope they don’t find the rest of the lions.” She says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The lions are well hidden,” Shiro says with confidence he doesn’t entirely feel. “They don’t have any reason to search for anything on any of Saturn’s moons. They’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge gives him an uneasy nod and flies on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they get closer to earth, they see more and more patrols until the earth finally comes into view but is nearly obscured by the sheer amount of ships that surround it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the ancients,” Coran murmurs. “His fleet is huge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro swallows and fights to keep his voice steady. “We’ve faced bigger fleets and won. This will be no different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura shoots him a glance and he knows what she’s thinking. They’d had the castle back then. Now they’re missing one of their biggest guns and have only one of five lions. The odds aren’t looking great, but she doesn’t comment on it, for which he’s grateful. He just hopes to the stars that Sam had managed to reach earth in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finally make it through the earth’s atmosphere and Pidge heads directly for the Garrion. They pass over more than one devastated city. The level of destruction is enough to make Shiro nauseous. And he has a feeling that the others must feel the same. But then they fly over Garrison City and see a particle barrier over the city center. The sight loosens something in Shiro’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Pidge cheers. “My dad got back in time! They have a particle barrier!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank the stars.” Allura breathes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they reach the Garrison and for the first time since receiving his father’s transmission, Shiro feels his chest fill with relief. The Garrison is also surrounded by a particle barrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s the Garrison!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Pidge’s exclamation, everyone who wasn’t already in Green’s cockpit piles in, and it becomes very cramped, very quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, come on!” Pidge complains. “Green doesn’t have the space for all of you up here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how do we get in?” Keith asks, ignoring her. “Knock?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it worked with Blue,” Lance says with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re her paladin, doofus,” Pidge says, rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m just saying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pidge, can you pick up any communication signals coming from the Garrison?” Shiro asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge brings up a screen and then flies her fingers over it. After a moment she shakes her head. “Nothing. I didn’t see any satellites as we were coming in. I doubt they have any communications up at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about shortwave?” Hunk asks, “They don’t need satellites for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, look over there by the main entrance,” Tadashi says, pointing. “Am I imagining things or does that look like a cruiser headed for the gate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge zooms in and sure enough, a cruiser is headed straight for the main gate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can totally catch them at the gate and ask them to let us in!” Hunk exclaims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan,” Shiro says. “Pidge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On it.” They obviously beat the cruiser to the gate. By the time a  big enough gap opens for just the cruiser to pass through the particle barrier, all of team Voltron is standing before the gate, each paladin in full paladin gear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cruiser comes to a stop before them. Shiro raises both his hands and the rest of the team follows suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment there’s silence. Then a door opens on either side of the cruiser and two figures dressed head to toe in combat gear step out faces obscured by their helmets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Lance says. “We come in peace.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 14 - Ryou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MY FAVOURITE CHAPTER Y'ALL!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>~ “Supernova, we’ll fuse when we collide.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Awakening in the light of all the stars aligned.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Telescope - Starset ~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every other day (never on the same day twice - the days are always randomly selected), the Garrison sends a patrol out into nearby Garrison City. The purpose of this patrol is mainly to scavenge for materials that can be used to build weapons, and also to keep an eye out for any civilians that weren’t able to make it to the particle barrier over the city centre in time and bring them to safety at the Garrison. The Garrison itself was beginning to feel a little overcrowded, but as long as they had space they would keep bringing refugees in. At least they didn’t have to worry about food, thanks to Doctor Colleen Holt’s genetically engineered crops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou and Jeff are heading out on one of these patrols when the unexpected happens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They drive through the main entrance and Jeff suddenly has to hit the brakes to avoid hitting the group of people standing before it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?” Jeff asks. “Who are these guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit.” Ryou breathes “Oh my God.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s definitely more than one alien among the group standing before them, but six of them are dressed in an armour that Ryou’s only seen holographic images of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryou, what is it?” Jeff asks, concern evident in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou ignores him, opening the door and stepping out of the cruiser, his heart in his chest. Eyes focused on the foremost figure dressed in black, too scared to hope that the helmet hides the face he thinks it does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh.” one of the group says, this one dressed in blue. “We come in peace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff snorts and the one dressed in red elbows the one in blue, eliciting a pained complaint. Ryou barely registers it, his eyes never leaving the one in front. He feels his breath catch as that one slowly reaches for his helmet and lifts it off, revealing unfamiliar white hair, but an achingly familiar face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou feels his knees start to go weak and tears spring into his eyes. He barely registers Jeff yelling, “Holy shit, it’s Shiro!” before he’s running toward his brother, ripping off his own helmet in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees the recognition spark in Taka’s eyes instantly and then Taka is running too. They meet halfway, crashing into each other with all the force of two colliding stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment he feels Taka’s arms wrap around him, and his own arms clamp around his brother’s torso, it’s as if something just slots into place. The piece of him that had been ripped out the moment they lost contact with the Kerberos mission has finally come back. For the first time in four years, Ryou feels whole again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears stream down his face and he sobs into his brother’s shoulder, too overcome by relief to do anything more. And he feels Taka doing the same into his own shoulder. He thanks each and every star for bringing his brother back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou doesn’t know exactly how long they spend just holding each other, but eventually, they both calm down, sobs dying down into sniffles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What took you so long?” Ryou finally manages to ask, emotion making his voice come out higher than usual, causing him to sound more like an upset five-year-old than anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taka chuckles wetly. “It’s a long story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he pulls away only far enough to press his forehead to Ryou’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you so much,” he murmurs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou lifts his hands up to wipe the tears that are still falling from Taka’s eyes away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too. So much, every single day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Taka says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou shakes his head. “Don’t. It wasn’t your fault. Just please, please don’t leave me behind like that again.” he says, fresh tears spilling over his own eyelids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taka mirrors him, reaching up to wipe his tears away as well. “I won’t. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stand like that for a moment more before Taka finally pulls all the way back. Ryou immediately frowns at the movement but is appeased when Taka keeps their hands linked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when Ryou really looks at Taka, and he feels confusion rise in his chest. Besides the white hair, Taka’s face is no longer marred by that thick scar, and both his arms appear to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>arms - no alien prosthetic in sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have so much to tell you.” Taka says, reading the confusion in Ryou’s eyes, “But first, there are some very important people I want to introduce you to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou nods but is distracted when he catches sight of Keith and Hunk hovering close by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith, you little punk. Come here,” he says, holding his arms out wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith rolls his eyes at him but steps into his embrace nonetheless. And Ryou is momentarily surprised by how </span>
  <em>
    <span>big </span>
  </em>
  <span>Keith’s gotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes that off for now and holds his free arm open to Hunk. “You too, Hunkalicious! Get in here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunk positively beams and wraps his arms around both Ryou and Keith in a massive bear hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, if any of you ever do something like this to me again, I swear I’ll kick all of your asses,” Ryou says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Hunk and Keith laugh at this and the sound of it only serves to lift Ryou’s spirits even higher. He eventually pulls away just in time to see Taka and Jeff pull apart from their own hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only then that he really takes note of the rest of the people with Taka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He instantly recognises Pidge and pulls her into a quick hug as well. There are also three aliens - two of which he recognises as Princess Allura and her attendant Coran from Sam’s intel - as well as another person dressed identically to Taka. Ryou can’t get a good look at that one’s face as he still has his helmet on and is staring at the ground as if nothing could be more interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s also a huge blue wolf-looking thing that Ryou wants to pet as soon as he gets a chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryou, Jeff, these are my friends,” Taka says. “This is Princess Allura, her attendant Coran, and our friend  Romelle. Allura and Coran have been with us from the start and have saved all of our butts many times over. Romelle just joined us recently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them eagerly step forward to meet both Ryou and Jeff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve heard much about you,” Allura tells him, surprising Ryou by pulling him into a tight hug. “It’s so good to finally meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks. It’s good to meet you too.” Ryou says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Ryou and Jeff have both shook hands with Coran and Romelle, Taka finally turns to the last person in their group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tadashi,” he says, his voice softening to almost the same gentle tone he would use to comfort Ryou in the past. “Come on. He won’t bite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou raises his eyebrow at the name, having expected to hear something a little more alien. As far as he’s aware, there were no other humans on Taka’s team. He watches intently as this Tadashi steps forward with his gaze fixed solidly on his feet, his every movement practically screaming out his anxiety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryou, this is Tadashi,” Taka says once the man has reached them, laying a comforting hand on the man’s shoulder as he speaks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi draws in a deep breath before squaring his shoulders and finally lifting his helmet off of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou feels his jaw drop as the face that is revealed is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Taka’s. </span>
  </em>
  <span>In fact, it’s the same face that had sent them the message from space. A thick scar stretches across the bridge of his nose, and only his fringe is white, unlike Taka’s hair which is now completely white as snow, and he has only one arm rather than an alien prosthetic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tadashi is a clone of me.” Taka continues. “And he’s part of our family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The word ‘clone’ sends Ryou’s mind reeling, but he doesn’t miss the blatant love in Taka’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Tadashi says, sounding exactly like Taka does when he’s scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s enough to send a wave of protectiveness washing through Ryou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh man, Captain Hawkins is gonna freak out,” Jeff says after a moment. “There’s three of you now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou cocks his head at Tadashi, shoots Taka a quick look, reads the trust and acceptance in his eyes, and turns back to Tadashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have many, many questions.” he finally says, reaching out a hand to Tadashi. “But it’s good to meet you, Tadashi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi takes Ryou’s hand and shakes it. Ryou sees something like relief in the clone’s eyes, but it’s almost overwhelmed by sadness. He instantly reads a need for comfort in Tadashi’s body language - which Ryou finds he can read almost as clearly as Taka’s  (because technically it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taka’s) - and acts on instinct. He uses the handshake to pull Tadashi into his chest, wrapping both of his arms around the man in a tight hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi stays stiff for only a moment before melting into the hug. Ryou can feel him shaking with barely suppressed emotion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou shoots Taka - who is beaming at him with nothing but pride and love - a concerned look, asking if Tadashi is okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taka’s returning gaze answers that he will be. There’s also a thank you in that look, and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘He needed that.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou nods and is content to hold Tadashi for as long as is necessary. He doesn’t fully understand what’s going on, but he’s sure of two things - Taka and Tadashi share DNA, and Taka obviously loves Tadashi - and that’s more than enough for Ryou. He has another brother. The thought feels weird in Ryou’s chest, but in a good way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s pretty sure he hears Hunk go “Awww.” at the sight of them and rolls his eyes in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to ruin the moment or anything.” Jeff says after a moment, “But we’re sitting ducks out here. We should definitely get back under the particle barrier before a Galra patrol comes past.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taka nods. “Good idea. You think you could get the Garrison to open a big enough gap for a Voltron lion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For sure,” Jeff says. “But where is the lion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right over there,” Pidge says, pointing over her shoulder with her thumbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou squints in the direction she’s pointing but doesn’t see anything. Then realisation dawns on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your cloaking technology?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge nods with an obviously smug look on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet,” Ryou says. “Smart of you to come in cloaked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, Sendak woulda had a field day if he saw all of you coming in with your lions,” Jeff says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we figured,” Tadashi says, voice rough, as he finally pulls away from Ryou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good?” Ryou asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be okay,” he answers. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime.” Ryou answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi doesn’t look like he believes Ryou but nods anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa,” Jeff says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou turns to find him starting up - presumably at the lion - with his helmet back on. “That is one huge kitty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh, where’s my helmet?” Ryou asks, looking around to find where he’d dropped it earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, how can you see it?” Pidge asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used your cloaking tech everywhere,” Ryou says as Jeff hands him his helmet. “We needed to be able to actually find our cruisers to make a quick get away from the Galra base after raids, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slips his helmet back over his head and activates the setting that will allow him to see the cloaked lion. Once he gets a look at the lion his jaw drops. He’d known the lions were huge, but knowing and actually seeing one are two entirely different things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Green’s the smallest of the lions,” Taka says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is that thing even aerodynamic?” Ryou asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taka laughs out loud. “I wondered the same thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting the lion inside the particle barrier takes some doing, but is ultimately an easy job. Jeff calls the Garrison main centre on the shortwave radio (they may not be able to communicate long-distance, but at least they’re still able to communicate within the Garrison.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the all-clear comes through, Taka’s team splits up a bit. Taka and Keith come with Ryou and Jeff in the cruiser while the rest go back into the lion. (Ryou watches as Lance stretches up onto his toes to throw an arm over Tadashi’s shoulders and can’t help but smile.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the short trip back to the Garrison’s main building, Taka and Keith give them an obviously condensed version of the story with Tadashi. And even the little bit that Ryou hears is enough to set his blood boiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith tells them that the message they’d received from Taka was actually from Tadashi while he still thought he was Taka. It confirms a suspicion Ryou’d had since seeing Tadashi’s face earlier. He thinks about how lost and lonely Taka - or Tadashi - had sounded in that message and feels his heart go out to his new little brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s something he still feels guilty about,” Taka adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith scoffs. “He still feels guilty about everything although all of it was literally the furthest thing from his fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knowing and feeling are two different things, Keith,” Taka says in a soft voice that holds way too much experience for Ryou’s liking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reach the main building and Ryou loops around to where he knows the opening to the Atlas’s hangar - the only hangar that’s big enough for a Voltron lion - is hidden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff calls in once they’re close enough and soon after the ground begins to shift - sliding open to reveal the hangar. Ryou drives down the ramp. Almost half of the floor has been cleared to make space for the lion, and Ryou watches through his visor as it gracefully lands on the opened floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re in,” Ryou says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff nods and gives the order for the doors to close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Pidge is piloting right now, right?” Ryou asks, watching as the cloaking is disabled, revealing a huge, green, metal lion. He notes with some amusement that a few of the Garrison employees visibly start at its sudden appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Keith answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou nods. “Impressive. I bet Matt’s either ridiculously jealous or ridiculously proud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The latter.” Keith answers. “Definitely the latter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a group of people waiting for them at the hangar’s inner entrance. Jeff pulls the cruiser to a stop just in time to see Pidge crash into her parents’ arms, followed closely by Lance who practically disappears under his large family, and Hunk who is also quickly wrapped up in his parents’ arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou spots his father easily. He’s hanging back with Lisa, Iverson, and Newly, but the moment the cruiser comes to a stop, he starts striding toward them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re out of the cruiser by the time he reaches them and he immediately pulls Taka into a tight hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou sees Taka’s shoulders shaking again, but it’s small as if he's holding himself back. Ryou gets it though. He wouldn’t want to break down in front of so many people either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa comes to Ryou’s side and watches them with him. She’s wringing her hands, a sure tell that she’s eager to throw her own arms around Taka. Ryou can’t help the small smile that unfurls on his lips at the sight and throws his arm over her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Taka and his father finally pull apart, Ryou happily pulls her along toward them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they’re close enough, Lisa ducks out from under Ryou’s arm and quickly pulls Taka into a hug of her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taka obviously hadn’t expected the hug and freezes for a moment. Then he recognises who’s wrapped around him and he practically melts into her embrace. He wraps his arms around her and buries his nose in her hair and they simply hold each other for a good while longer than a normal hug would last. When they finally pull apart Lisa plants a kiss on Taka’s cheek and Ryou can’t help but snicker at the way his brother’s cheeks suddenly flush bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww.” Both Lance and Hunk coo at the same time, earning such a stink-eye from Taka that they both immediately shrink back, Lance loudly declaring that he’s going to get someone named Jiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Jiro?” Ryou asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tadashi.” Taka answers, looking around, “Where -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They call him ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jiro</span>
  </em>
  <span>’?” Ryu asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son, I don’t understand.” their father cuts him off, taking Taka’s face into his hands. “The message we received - your face - and your arm… how?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment all Taka can do is stare at their father with wide eyes, and Ryou feels himself do the same. He’d never seen his father struggle for words before or heard him sound quite so confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something like fear flashes in Taka’s eyes before slamming them shut and letting out a long, weary breath. “It - it’s an incredibly long story… Actually, how many more people know what I used to look like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Ryou asks, “I thought the whole scar and missing arm thing was Tadashi. Where even is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stil in Green.” Keith answers and Ryou starts, having kind of forgotten that the kid was still there. “He says he doesn’t want to ruin everyone’s reunions. Lance should be able to coax him out though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son, what’s going on?” their father asks Taka. He’s no longer holding Taka’s face in his hands, but he does still have a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ryou says, coming back to his original question, “What do you mean by ‘what you </span>
  <em>
    <span>used </span>
  </em>
  <span>to look like’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ry, the team thought Tadashi was </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>for months. Obviously, that wouldn’t have worked if I’d looked like this at the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is Tadashi?” their father asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro!” Sam exclaims, hurrying closer with a bewildered expression on his face. “What - your arm! Your scar! Your hair! What - how??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro got a body upgrade,” Pidge says from where she’s clinging to her father’s side, quiet enough that only those around them can hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean??” Same asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He got a what now???” Ryou asks at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I said; it’s an incredibly long story.” Taka answers in a bone-tired voice. “Who else am I going to need to tell it to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their father shakes his head. “Ryou and I were the only ones who saw the personal message you sent. All the other images Sam has are of you in your uniform.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taka’s shoulders sag in obvious relief and he lets out a long sigh. “Okay, that will make things easier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what are we talking about?” Lance asks, joining their little group, towing an obviously uncomfortable Tadashi with him by the hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro’s hot new body.” Pidge drawls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taka chokes and goes red once more. “Pidge!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She simply smiles back unapologetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taka shakes his head at her and then holds his hand out to Tadashi, beckoning him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get to all that later.” he says, “For now, dad, this is my baby brother, Tadashi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The term “baby brother” makes Tadashi blush almost as brilliantly as Taka had earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>baby brother.” Ryou pipes up, pushing the swirling confusion his mind away for now. Taka would explain later, he could hold his questions off for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a clone of me.” Taka elaborates at their father’s bewildered expression. “His creation is another long story that involves an evil alien witch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their father blinks at Taka for a moment and then at Tadashi, who looks like he might be on the edge of some kind of breakdown, or about to run for the nearest exit - or both. It only takes their father about ten seconds of looking at that face to reach out and pull Tadashi into an embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi has about the same reaction he had with Ryou - freezing first before practically melting into their father’s arms, his shoulders shaking with barely contained emotion. Ryou’s not sure how much more the guy’s going to be able to take of everyone accepting him so easily before he devolves into a full-on breakdown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances at Taka who’s watching the two of them with a beaming smile and obviously wet eyes and thinks that it probably won’t take much more to send all of them into a full-on breakdown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iverson picks that moment to finally clear his throat and step forward from where he and Newly had been hanging back to give all the families some privacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He exchanges greetings with the paladins, and a couple of very awkward-sounding apologies to both Taka and Keith, which are both rather graciously accepted. Once that’s out of the way, and he and Newly have been introduced to the paladins and Tadashi (who managed to pull away from their father with obvious reluctance) Iverson once again clears his throat and calls for everyone else’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand that all of you want to be with your families right now, but unfortunately there will have to be a debrief first. Admiral Sanda and the other captains are waiting in the mission room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou’s father sighs, “Iverson’s right, let’s go debrief. Then we can take the rest of the evening to be with our families. Tomorrow we will plan our next step.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newly snorts. “Sanda’s not going to agree to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou rolls his eyes. “The admiral can kiss my ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taka snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The admiral will have to live with the decision.” his father says, shooting both Ryou and Taka a warning look. “The war can wait another day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” Allura says. “The Galra do not know that we are here. We can afford to take an evening to rest. It has been a long and difficult journey for us to reach earth, the ancients know we could all use a night off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, admiral Sanda can’t argue with Allura, right? I’m pretty sure ‘princess’ outranks ‘admiral’ by a whole lot.” Lance says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newly grins at Lance, “I’m sure that will count for something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou’s father smiles too. “I’m sure it will. Now come on, let’s go face the wolves so you all can get that well-earned rest.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reunions are my favourite thing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 15 - Tadashi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“We do have much to talk about.” the captain says, “And I would prefer to hear it from the both of you.”</p><p>His tone of voice leaves no room for argument and Tadashi can only nod in response. He’s nervous, but he’s also just so glad that he doesn’t have to go spend who knows how long sitting alone in the Green Lion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys, I am SO SORRY for the long gap between this chapter and the last! I spilt paint water on my laptop and had to send it in for repairs last Wednesday and only got it back today!!</p><p>Please enjoy these feels as compensation for the long wait.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>~ “Take me in, into your darkest hour</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I'll never desert you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll Stand by You - Just Jinger ~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Captain Hawkins and the other captains finally lead Tadashi and the others into the mission room, they find Admiral Sanda and two other captains already waiting for them. There are also two Galra dressed in Blade of Marmora uniforms - which at this point doesn’t even surprise Tadashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s also a burly man dressed in civilian clothes at the table, who takes one look at Keith and says: “Damn son, the last time I saw you, you were knee-high to a grasshopper!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment the only thing written on Keith’s face is ‘what the hell?’ but then his eyes go wide in recognition and shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Morgan??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man grins; “The one and only!” then he slings an arm over Keith’s shoulders, pulling him for a quick side hug. “We’ll catch up after this, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith’s face is flushed red and his eyes are as wide as saucers but he nods in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man introduces himself as Morgan Teague, the apparent leader of Earth’s underground resistance network. His second-in-command turns out to be on the Blade warriors, who Morgan introduces as Hazar. They’re also introduced to Hazar’s sister, Dorma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi’s also surprised to find that, besides Ryou, Lisa and Jeff are also present. Then his eyes catch on the stripes on their shoulder pads and can’t help but feel proud that all three of them have been promoted to commander. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Admiral Sanda is, as predicted, not happy to hear that they’ll only be having a debrief, but Captain Hawkins, Captain Newly, Iverson and Sam, along with Morgan and some others make up enough of a majority to outvote her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The debrief still takes forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura and Shiro take the lead in giving a summary of what's happened with Voltron since Sam left them, including a very edited version of Tadashi’s origin where they leave out the fact that the powerful alien witch that created him was </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>Haggar. (Tadashi’s fairly certain that the Blades present at least would have tried to assassinate him on the spot had they been given that particular piece of information). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi barely listens to any of it. His mind is too busy reeling at the easy acceptance that both Ryou and Captain Hawkins had shown him, and he’s terrified of what will happen once they learn exactly where he comes from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’s not agonising over that, he’s agonising over what he should call Captain Hawkins. The memory of how the man had held him just a short while ago keeps flitting through his mind. He can’t deny how he’d felt warm and safe in a way that he’d literally never experienced before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up until now he’s always thought of the man as his father, he’d even called him ‘Dad’ when talking with Shiro, but he didn’t know if he should just assume that Captain Hawkins himself would be comfortable with it. Tadashi is really nothing more than a stranger wearing his son’s face after all. Eventually, he settles on calling the man ‘Captain Hawkins’, even though the decision makes his stomach twist into painful knots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Shiro and Allura eventually finish their part of the debrief. Once they’re done, Captain Hawkins and Sam take the lead in debriefing them on what’s happened on Earth since Sam’s return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi at least manages to half-listen to this part, but mostly he’s still too distracted by his fear of how Ryou and Captain Hawkins will react to hearing the truth about him. No matter how hard he tries to focus, his mind keeps coming back to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black stirs in the back of his mind and pushes the memories of how easily Shiro and the team had accepted him, but it’s not the same. Shiro’d had months of watching Tadashi through Black’s eyes to get used to him, even the team was more prepared because of the time they’d spent with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou and Captain Hawkins haven’t had any time to really get used to the idea of having a clone of Shiro around, let alone one made by the enemy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the debrief ends, and Tadashi finds himself bemusedly watching as Morgan and Both Blade members converge on Keith and lead him out of the mission room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica, Lance and Hunk are quick to follow, obviously eager to get back to their families. The Holts quickly disappear too, followed by Admiral Sanda and the other captains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Hawkins asks Jeff and Lisa to show the Alteans to the guest quarters and find them some clothes. Lisa delays only long enough to give Shiro a quick peck on the cheek - causing him to once again go red in the face, Tadashi’s beginning to think that she must be doing it on purpose - before following Jeff out, with the Alteans on their tails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly Tadashi is very aware of the fact that it’s just him left with Shiro, Ryou and Captain Hawkins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Hawkins pulls both his sons in for a hug and Tadashi takes the cue, moving to leave the mission room as well. Shiro more than deserves to spend some quality time with his father and brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, where are you going?” Ryou asks, stopping Tadashi just before he reaches the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns back rather awkwardly. “Uh,” he says because he really hadn’t thought about where he was going to go, so he shrugs, “Back to Green? You guys should have time to catch up alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes another backward step toward the door but is stopped dead by the utterly unimpressed look that Captain Hawkins throws at him, and wilts under that gaze in seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do have much to talk about.” the captain says, “And I would prefer to hear it from the both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tone of voice leaves no room for argument and Tadashi can only nod in response. He’s nervous, but he’s also just so glad that he doesn’t have to go spend who knows how long sitting alone in the Green Lion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go to my quarters.” Captain Hawkins says, “Although I’m sure you both would appreciate a shower and a change of clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro groans. “I don’t remember the last time I wore anything other than this undersuit and armour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi nods. “I don’t think I even remember what wearing any other kind of clothes feels like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou slings an arm over Shiro’s shoulders as they make their way to the door. He throws his other arm over Tadashi’s shoulders as they pass him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been longer for me,” Shiro says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does the Astral Plane even count?” Tadashi asks. “It’s not like you were actually wearing anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou splutters. “What now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro rolls his eyes. “Part of the long story, and it does count because it still </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>like I was wearing the armour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi shrugs. “It’s not my fault you didn’t think yourself into sweats and a hoodie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro opens his mouth to counter, but can’t exactly argue against that and ends up spluttering as Black’s amusement leaks into both their minds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are hurting my head,” Ryou says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you boys had better get showered and changed before you make Ryou’s head explode.” Captain Hawkins says. “I’ll take Tadashi to my quarters and let him shower there. Ryou, you take Takashi to yours and then come back up to mine when you’re done. We’ll eat and talk there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Divide and conquer,” Ryou says with a nod. “Great idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait,” Shiro says, smiling widely. “Ryou, you’re a commander now! Congratulations, bro!” Then he turns to his father, “And you too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I’m so proud of both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi nods his agreement with a smile of his own as he echoes Shiro’s congratulations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Hawkins chuckles. “Thank you, son. We’re very proud of you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro flushes and mumbles a thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou pulls Shiro into another side hug but Tadashi notices that Ryou suddenly looks a little uncomfortable. He frowns at that but Ryou starts pulling Shiro away before he can say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Hawkins shakes his head fondly at the retreating figures of his sons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” he says to Tadashi. “I’m sure you’re ready to be out of that armour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely.” Tadashi answers, and after a moment’s hesitation asks: “Is Ryou okay? He didn’t seem as proud of being promoted to commander as I would have thought he would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain shakes his head again. “He’s never been comfortable with the idea that he outranks Takashi now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Tadashi says, “Well, I’m sure Takashi will get him over that easily enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of that, I have no doubt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lapse into a mildly awkward silence after that, which only serves to give Tadashi’s mind a chance to wander back to the debrief and all the suspicious looks he’d gotten from a number of the Garrison generals, most of all from Admiral Sanda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t help but wonder if Captain Hawkins felt the same and was just better at hiding it. Maybe the real reason why he’d sent Shiro and Ryou away was so that he could have time to interrogate Tadashi on his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that Tadashi would blame him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they finally reach Captain Hawkins’s quarters, Tadashi’s whole body is tense and his heart is beating so fast it feels as if he’d just run a mile rather than walk a few feet. He jumps at the sound of the door closing behind him, suddenly feeling more trapped than anything else. He prepares for the nightmares he’s been having to come true - for Captain Hawkins to turn on him with nothing more than a look of disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand lands on his shoulder and he just barely manages to keep from flinching at the contact. His eyes slam shut, as if not seeing the Captain’s face could protect him from what was coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tadashi, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi’s eyes fly open in surprise. The soft, concerned voice the question had been asked him is not at all what he’d been expecting. His eyes land on the captain’s face, now right in front him and finds no suspicion or disgust, only genuine concern. It’s so contrary to any of what he’d convinced himself was about to happen and the relief is overwhelming. Tears spring up in his eyes and his breath hitches in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tadashi?” Captain Hawkins asks, his voice going from mildly concerned to obviously worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi opens his mouth to answer, to say that he’s fine or </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> but instead all that comes out is a sob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The strangled sound mortifies Tadashi and he brings his hand up to cover his face as much as he can as another sob forces its way out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An arm materialises over his shoulder and pulls him further into the room. Tadashi doesn’t look where he’s being led but quickly finds himself being gently pushed down onto a couch. Captain Hawkins doesn’t break contact with him once and pulls Tadashi against his chest as soon as they’re both settled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” the captain says. “I’ve got you. Just let it all out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft, incredibly gentle words push Tadashi all the way over the edge. Tears stream down his face hot and fast and the sobs that come out are loud and broken. He clings to Captain Hawkins’s chest and cries. He cries even harder than he’d cried that first time after he’d come out of the pod as himself. He cries like he hasn’t cried before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Captain Hawkins never lets him go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not sure how long it takes, but eventually, his sobs die down into sniffles and hiccups.  Tadashi becomes aware enough of himself again to feel shame bubble up in his chest and he reluctantly pulls himself out of the captain’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” he croaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What for?” Captain Hawkins asks, his voice still incredibly soft and tainted only by a hint of genuine confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi shakes his head. “I’m a stranger to you and I just spent who knows how long sobbing into your chest like an infant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain considers him for a moment, then asks: “Am I a stranger to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Tadashi’s voice breaks and he has to clear his throat before continuing. “I have all of Takashi’s memories. I know you as well as he does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain nods. “So who does that make me to you? And be honest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi sniffs and slams his eyes shut against a fresh wave of tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my dad.” he finally answers in a small, wavering voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t open his eyes to see the reaction to his words, but moments later a warm hand materialises on the side of his neck and he can’t help but lean into the comforting touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may not know much about you, Tadashi.” the man says, “But I do know that Takashi loves you as his brother, and I can see that you feel the same about him.  also know that, no matter how you were made, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>just as much my flesh and blood as Takashi and Ryou are. And that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough </span>
  </em>
  <span>for me. You may not have come into my life the same way that they did, but you are more than a stranger to me, Tadashi. You are my son, and nothing is going to change that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi’s eyes snap open at that and he can feel them going wide and round. He sees nothing but sincerity on the capt - no, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>- face and how his eyes shine with genuine emotion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the longest time, Tadashi had mourned the relationships he remembered having with his father and Ryou. Relationships that were, in reality, never really his to begin with. He’d prepared himself for the pain that he would inevitably feel when he would have to watch Shiro interact with them and know that he’d never be able to have that with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been painful to watch at first, but then both Ryou and his father had pulled him in and held him as he struggled to keep himself together. And here his father is again, accepting him as his son just like that. More tears spring into his eyes and he tries to blink them away in vain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” he manages to croak out in a broken little voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father pulls him back against his chest. “Any time, son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi doesn’t quite fall into another sobbing fit, but it does take a while for his tears to run dry and for his breaths to stop hitching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel better?” his father asks once he’s calmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Tadashi croaks. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks needed.” his dad says after planting a kiss on his forehead, “Now, how about that shower? I estimate you have about twenty minutes before Takashi and Ryou join us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way he says that makes something in Tadashi’s head click and his eyes go wide with sudden understanding. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>why you sent them off on their own?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father nods. “They needed time alone with each other. Just as much as you needed that cry. It’s my job to know what my kids need and then make sure they get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi can only nod sheepishly in response to that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His dad gives him a pat on the shoulder and then stands, moving to open the door to the ensuite bathroom. Tadashi follows him, already fantasizing about getting out of his armour. Then his eyes land on the shower and he realises that he has a problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh. I can’t - uh - get the armour off by myself,” he says, his face warming up as he turns to his father. “Could you, uh -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” his father says. “Just tell me what to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He listens attentively as Tadashi talks him through loosening the various bits of armour that he can’t reach with just one arm. Working together, it takes them almost no time to get Tadashi out of the armour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Tadashi says with a sigh of relief as the last weight of the armour is pulled off him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” his father says. “When was the last time you took this off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A couple of days?” Tadashi says. “We often slept in our armour since there was always a possibility of an attack. And we lost our casual clothes that time we were captured by space pirates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father mouths the words ‘space pirates’ and then shakes his head. “I don’t know why that surprises me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi grins at him. “You get used to the weirdness after a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t doubt that.” his father says. “I’ll leave some more comfortable clothes out for you, then I’ll go fetch us something to eat. I’m sure you all must be hungry and craving food from home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, technically I haven’t had food from Earth before,” Tadashi says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father blinks at that and then smiles. “Then I’ll be sure to get something good,” he says with a wink before leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi smiles after him for a moment before getting out of the rest of his clothes and stepping into the shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d had ways of keeping clean in the lions, but it was nothing compared to actually taking a shower. He spends a good amount of time just letting the water pour onto his head and over his back, the warm water soothing the soreness in his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally steps out of the shower, feeling cleaner than he has in a long time, he easily finds the clothes his father had left him - Garrison issue sweatpants and a matching hoodie. He pulls them on and quickly decides that it’s the most comfortable clothes he’s ever worn beside the Altean pajamas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears voices talking in low tones once he exits the bathroom and follows them to find Shiro and Ryou settled under their dad’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>kotatsu</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They’re both dressed similarly to Tadashi, in sweats and hoodies, and he notices that both their eyes are as red as his own are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou snorts as Tadashi settles in under the </span>
  <em>
    <span>kotatsu </span>
  </em>
  <span>and on Shiro’s other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all look hammered,” he remarks with a noticeably rough voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Totally stoned.” Tadashi agrees with as sage a nod as he can manage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro grins then asks: “Where’s dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said he was going to get food.” Tadashi answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro nods then bumps Tadashi’s shoulder. “I take it things went well with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Tadashi says, “Really well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro beams. “I told you so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi nudges him back. “Shut up. Did you guys have a good cry, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” Ryou says. “We sobbed all over each other. It was great. We’ll probably do it again over dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi chuckles. “I don’t doubt that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their dad comes back a few minutes later bearing a tray laden with bowls of mac ‘n cheese. Shiro gets teary-eyed when he takes the first bite of his, but for Tadashi, it’s like he’s eating it for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously, he has Shiro’s memories of tasting it, but they don’t quite translate over to Tadashi’s own senses. It’s more like Shiro’s told him that mac ‘n cheese tastes like heaven, but Tadashi has never actually tasted it before. The experience is totally new to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It reminds him of the first time he’d eaten food goo after he’d been rescued and while he still thought he was Shiro. It had felt like he’d been eating it for the first time then too, but he’d written it off. In fact, if he really thought about it, there were many occasions when he’d felt like he was experiencing something that he should be familiar with for the first time that he’d written off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another way he’d failed to realise what he really was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black gives him a mental nudge that feels almost like an annoyed swat. The feeling is weak thanks to the distance between him and the lion, but he can definitely feel it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the same time, Shiro looks up from the bowl of cheesy pasta he’d practically been inhaling and narrows his eyes at Tadashi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He points his fork at Tadashi as swallows and then says, “Whatever you’re thinking, it wasn’t your fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Snitch.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tadashi thinks at the lion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Black Lion is, naturally, unrepentant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I finally get why doing that tends to freak people out.” Ryou comments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi shakes his head. “That’s not the same as you and Taka reading each other. Black snitched on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With good reason!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait as in the Black Lion? Sam mentioned that you guys have some sort of mental connection with the lions. But I thought there was only one person per lion? Are you both connected? How does that work?” Ryou asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think,” their father cuts in, “That now would be a good time for you boys to start your story from the beginning.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 16 - Shiro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Morning, sleepyhead.” his dad greets him.</p><p>“Morning,” Shiro says, then clears his throat because his voice had come out pretty rough.</p><p>His dad reaches out to push his bangs out of his face and Shiro leans into the touch.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>~ “There’s a rumble in the floor,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So get prepared for war.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Courtesy Call - Thousand Foot Krutch ~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Shiro opens his eyes, it takes him a moment to realise where he is. He blinks blearily at the desk on the other side of the room. He knows that desk, so why does it feel like he shouldn’t be seeing it? His sleep-addled brain struggles to find the answer, but eventually, it clicks. He’s not staring at his desk on the Castle of Lions, rather it’s his father’s desk at the Galaxy Garrison. They’d made it back to Earth!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Memories from the previous evening quickly fill his mind - of him and Tadashi telling their father and Ryou about the past couple of years. They’d definitely proven Ryou’s prediction about all of them crying again over dinner correctly. And they’d done so more than once. Shiro’s honestly still not sure how they’d even managed to finish eating between all that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d eventually all ended up on Dad’s bed and fallen asleep together. Shiro’s also not entirely sure how they’d all managed to fit. It had definitely been tight, despite the fact that his dad’s bed is fairly large. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It occurs to Shiro that he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>slept that night. It’s the first real, undisturbed sleep he can remember having. He hadn’t heard Tadashi during the night either, which means he must have slept well too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the thought of Tadashi, Shiro realises that he doesn’t feel as cramped as he did the night before. In fact, he’s pretty sure he was wedged between Ryou and Tadashi last night, so he shouldn’t even be able to see the desk that he’s still staring at. With a frown, he turns onto his back and finds only his dad, already dressed but sitting on the bed, propped up against the headboard and reading something on his tablet. Ryou and Tadashi are nowhere to be seen, and he doesn’t hear them anywhere in his dad’s quarters either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning, sleepyhead.” his dad greets him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” Shiro says, then clears his throat because his voice had come out pretty rough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dad reaches out to push his bangs out of his face and Shiro leans into the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’re Ryou and Tadashi?” he asks after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably in Ryou’s workshop.” his dad answers. “Ryou has some prosthetic designs he wanted to show Tadashi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s great,” Shiro says, pushing himself up. “He really hates how dependant he is on us for some things because of his arm being gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dad hums in understanding. Then Shiro’s stomach rumbles and his dad chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s about time you get up and get ready for the day. Sam and I managed to delay the strategy meeting to this afternoon, but that still only gives you a couple of hours to get ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you wake me sooner?” Shiro asks, getting off the bed and stretching his arms over his head. “We shouldn’t delay the meeting longer than necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we aren’t, but you and Tadashi obviously needed the rest, and I’m sure the rest of your team did too.” his dad answers, then adds: “Tadashi was surprised that you didn’t wake up when the rest of us did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am too, honestly,” Shiro says. “I haven’t slept that well in… a really long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sad look overtakes his dad’s face. “Tadashi said as much. I’m glad you were able to get some real rest last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Tadashi?” Shiro asks, suddenly worried that he’d slept so deeply that he’d missed Tadashi having a nightmare. “He doesn’t sleep much better than I do, but he got up before me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seemed fine.” his dad says, “He was surprised at his own good sleep as well, but he woke up by himself about half an hour after Ryou and I rose. It also surprised him that he’d slept through us waking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro raises his eyebrows in surprise. “It is surprising. We’re both usually very light sleepers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dad hums and then comes around the bed and pulls Shiro into a hug. Shiro immediately melts into his dad’s arms and for a long moment they just hold each other. Shiro presses his nose into his dad’s shoulder and just breathes in the man’s scent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It suddenly occurs to him that this is the first time he’s really been alone with his dad since landing yesterday and it makes him teary again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you so much, dad,” he mumbles after a moment. “There were so many times, especially when I had to lead the others, that I wished so hard to just be able to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dad’s arms tighten around him, protectiveness all but radiating out of him. “I missed you too, son. I’m so proud of all you’ve done. And I’m here </span>
  <em>
    <span>now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>whenever you need me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s throat closes up and he can only nod into his father’s chest, and he forces himself to focus on his breathing until he can calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then his stomach growls again, eliciting chuckles out of the both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you get ready. There’s a uniform for you in the bathroom. I’ll go fetch your breakfast and then you can go find your brothers.” his dad says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Shiro says, smiling at his dad’s use of the plural form of ‘brother’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a quick shower and then changes into the Garrison Lieutenant uniform his dad left for him. It feels oddly wrong on him, and he's not really surprised to feel like he’d be more comfortable in his Voltron armour. He hasn’t actually thought of himself as a part of the Garrison in all the time that he’s been in space. He’s sure his dad must have a good reason for wanting him to wear the uniform though, so he pulls it on anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dad is back by the time he's done, along with a plate heaped with eggs, bacon and toast, and a cup of coffee. Just the aroma is enough to set his mouth watering immediately and he wastes no time wolfing it all down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I hadn’t realised just how much I’ve missed food from home,” he tells his dad once the food is finished and he’s sipping his coffee. “And the coffee tastes even better than I remember it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dad laughs at the reverence in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he’s done with his coffee he sets off to find his brothers along with a warning from his dad that they only had about an hour left before the meeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reaches Ryou’s workshop but finds it empty of his brothers. He does, however, find Pidge and Matt’s cousin, Chip, who greets him with much enthusiasm before directing him to the medical wing to find Ryou and Tadashi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s heart practically skips a beat at Chip’s words, but the little guy is quick to reassure him that Ryou and Tadashi are both perfectly healthy. His heart calms a little at the reassurance but he only truly relaxes once he finds them both and ascertains that they are, in fact, both okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he bursts into a grin when he sees that Tadashi is busy testing out the functionality of a new prosthetic - one that looks about as advanced as the Galra prosthetics had been - while Ryou, Coran, and Dr. Page monitor his responses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunk and Pidge are there too, both positively fawning over Tadashi’s new arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro notes that they’re both dressed in cadet uniforms and frowns. It doesn’t look right on them. They’ve both far surpassed being cadets in the past couple of years. They should at least be dressed in a standard pilot’s uniform or something. Tadashi, at least, is dressed in civilian clothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi is the first to notice Shiro loitering in the doorway and calls him over with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro shakes off the thoughts of uniforms, allowing the smile to return to his face as he joins Tadashi and the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro, your brother is so cool!!” Pidge exclaims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro chuckles. “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!” Ryou greets him with a cocky grin. “Have a good slumber?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro rolls his eyes at him but nods. “Yeah. How about you lot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets a chorus of yeses and gives a satisfied nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dashi, clench the hand?” Ryou says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi perks at the new nickname and does as Ryou asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro gives a little amused hum. He’d wondered how long it would take for Ryou to give him a new nickname.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This prosthetic is amazing!” Hunk says, “Ryou used a combination of Galra, Altean, and Earth tech to build it! It’s so cool!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such seamless integration of three vastly different technologies! Shiro, it can heat up like yours did! But not only that, Ryou’s basically built a different weapon or tool into every finger!” Pidge sighs, “Ryou truly is a genius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes indeed, this prosthetic is almost as advanced as any Altean prosthetic would have been,” Coran adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s grin grows as pride blooms in his chest and he sees a similar expression on Tadashi’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi’s new prosthetic’s design is sleek and gunmetal grey. When he activates it the energy within glows a soft blue-purple colour. And the place where it connects to his arm looks way more comfortable than the Galra one ever felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I did put a lot of work into this baby,” Ryou says with a grin, and the look that he sends Shiro is enough to let him know that Ryou had actually designed the arm for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “But the neural connections were all Coran and the Princess. That’s years beyond our capabilities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allura was here too?” Shiro asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but she went with Lisa to get dressed,” Ryou answered. “I don’t know what Sanda’s ulterior motive is with dressing everyone but you in cadet uniforms, but there is no way we’re letting an </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual princess </span>
  </em>
  <span>show up to a strategy meeting dressed like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The uniforms were Sanda’s idea?” Shiro asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she sent uniforms for all of us,” Pidge says, tugging at her collar. “I forgot how itchy they are!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She even sent up a cadet uniform for Dashi,” Ryou adds. “But dad took one look at it and went ‘Yeah, no’. So we raided my closet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It turns out Ryou </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>own clothes without any grease stains,” Tadashi says with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou rolls his eyes at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro wants to be amused but he’s still too stunned at Sanda’s actions. “And she sent a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cadet’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>uniform for Allura too? What the hell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, and for me as well,” Coran says. “I must say, I do not appreciate whatever the message is that your admiral is attempting to send. It’s a good thing I always pack a spare change of clothes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro shakes his head in absolute bewilderment. “I know the admiral’s always had a stick up her ass, but this is an entirely new level.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I may,” Dr. Page speaks up for the first time since Shiro had entered the medical wing. “I believe that the admiral is attempting to assert her dominance. She feels threatened by your presence and might feel that you or the princess will attempt to take control of the Garrison.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi shakes his head. “Where would she even have gotten that idea from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how is dressing a </span>
  <em>
    <span>literal </span>
  </em>
  <span>princess in a cadet’s uniform supposed to stop that from happening?” Shiro asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Page shrugs. “It is only a theory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suggested that we just go in our armour but Allura thinks it will send the wrong signal,” Hunk says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou nods. “That’s what dad said as well. That’s why you guys are still wearing your uniforms, but we’re dressing Dashi, Allura, and Romelle in civilian clothes. At least Lisa’s got some clothes that the Princess can wear that will still show her status.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro nods in understanding. Although Lisa rarely ever talked about it, she did hail from an affluent Lunar family, and Shiro knew for a fact that she had some very expensive clothes in her closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of Lisa’s family reminds Shiro of the Lunar colonies and he frowns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happened with the Lunar colonies?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Page and Ryou’s faces drop at the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We lost contact with them during the initial invasion.” Ryou answers. “We have no idea what state they’re in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone falls silent at that and Shiro’s heart clenches for Lisa’s sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, that should do it!” Coran answers with forced cheer, pulling their attention back to Tadashi’s arm. “How does it feel, Jiro?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Tadashi answers, flexing his hand again. “Way better than the previous one ever did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro makes a sympathetic noise of agreement. “That arm was the worst.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi nods in agreement. “Thank you, Ryou. For giving it to me, even though you really built it for Taka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I built it for my brother,” Ryou says. “And that’s you too, so no thanks necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi’s eyes go wide, obviously still not quite used to the easy acceptance, but he still manages to mutter: “Yeah, well, thanks anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou looks like he’s about to argue but Dr. Page interrupts him with a reminder that they all really should start heading to the mission room for that strategy meeting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they reach the mission room, they find Keith and Lance also dressed in their cadet uniforms, as promised. Sanda herself is decked out in her full Admiral’s uniform, with every single one of her medals on full display. She obviously thinks she makes for an imposing figure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro does not miss the way her face turns utterly unimpressed when her eyes land on Tadashi and Coran and find them not dressed how she planned for them to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other people begin to file in and Shiro catches a few people giving the cadet uniforms that team Voltron is wearing uncertain looks and he has to work hard to keep from scowling. Whatever Sanda’s trying to achieve is only going to reflect negatively on his teammates. He suddenly wishes that they had dressed in their armour, after all, wrong signals be damned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are more people attending this meeting than the previous one, including Lance’s sister, Veronica, followed by five other cadets who Shiro assumes must be the MFE pilots he’d heard about the previous day - Lisa’s team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa, Romelle, and Allura are the last to enter. Lisa’s wearing that innocent smile she always gets when she’s done something mischievous and Shiro feels his own lips quirk up a little at the sight of it. He’d missed that smile of hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romelle follows close behind, dressed in a flowy dress that Shiro remembers seeing Lisa in at one of the student balls they had attended together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura is the last to enter and at the sight of her, Shiro can’t help but smirk. Lisa had done her job well. Allura is dressed in an entirely black jumpsuit that has silvery accents and a few details popular in Lunar fashion, such as the constellations that are very subtly embroidered into the long sleeves. It looks every bit like something a Princess should wear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro doesn’t think he’s ever seen Lisa in this particular outfit, but he finds himself hoping that someday he will get the chance to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A glance back at the Admiral has Shiro’s smile turning just a bit more smug. Sanda is positively fuming as she straight up glares at Allura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura meets her gaze full on. Her face gives no emotion away, and Sanda is the first to look away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro catches Lisa’s eye and gives her a small but grateful nod, which she returns with an easy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems we are all here.” Shiro’s dad says once Allura has taken her seat. “Let’s begin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things don’t quite descend into chaos after that, but it’s a close thing. Especially when the first thing Sanda suggests is that they had the lions over to Sendak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not!” Allura protests immediately while a good few people, Shiro included, look at Sanda like she’s lost her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanda gives Allura a dirty look. “I’ll ask you to leave matters concerning the earth to the people who live on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Admiral Sanda,” Shiro cuts in, and it’s a struggle to keep the frustration from leaking into his voice. “All due respect, but this is about more than just Earth. Giving the lions to Sendak puts the entire </span>
  <em>
    <span>universe </span>
  </em>
  <span>at risk. Besides which, doing so won’t make any difference to Sendak’s plans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Black Paladin is correct,” Hazar says. “Giving the lions would be a foolish course of action. I do not see why you would even consider doing so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanda opens her mouth to retort, but Allura cuts her off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Admiral Sanda.” she says in a cool voice, “I have overlooked the disrespect you have shown to me and my paladins thus far, but do not think that I will continue to do so for much longer. I will remind you that the Voltron lions belong to the Altean royal family, and as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Princess </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Altea, I do not permit you to hand them over to anyone. We are here to assist Earth, but we do not require </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>assistance. I’ll ask you to keep that in mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Admiral Sanda’s mouth snaps shut and she sits back with obvious reluctance, and Shiro can see she’s far from done. He resists the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose and is suddenly incredibly grateful for the good night’s rest he’d gotten. He’s going to need all his energy for this meeting it would seem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things go marginally more smoothly after that, even with Sanda finding some way to argue against them every chance she gets. One of the MFE pilots almost starts up trouble as well, but one stern look from Lisa has him backing right back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, after what feels like an eternity, they manage to settle on a plan of action they can mostly all agree on a plan to attack all of the Galra bases on earth simultaneously, with the MFE fighters taking on the sixth one. However, their plan depends on two important variables. First, they need to get the Atlas up and running, and second, Shiro, Hunk, Lance, and Keith need to call their lions to earth. Lance and Hunk had looked uncertain at that but had been smart enough not to question Shiro on it. He knew they could do it though, and the Black Lion agreed, so he would be sure to give them a pep talk soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The meeting </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>comes to an end, and Shiro doesn’t stick around for small talk. He asks Ryou and Sam to lead him and the rest of Team Voltron to the Atlas so that they can start figuring out ways to get it up and going. Ryou and Sam readily agree and the rest of the team follows with barely concealed expressions of relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy crow! How was that the most difficult strategy meeting we’ve ever had?? That was worse than that time we had to deal with the evil Alteans!” Lance exclaims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunk makes a noise of agreement. “And those guys thought mind control was the only way to have peace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, do you think Sven made it out of there okay?” Pidge asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he did! He’s a Shiro, and it has been scientifically proven that Shiros can survive anything.” Lance quips, earning a snort from Keith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, what are they talking about?” Ryou asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They traveled to an alternate dimension once.” Tadashi says with a shrug, but it was before I joined the team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And while I was in the Astral Plane,” Shiro adds. “Apparently that universe’s version of me was named Sven and had a Scandinavian accent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh - I’m sorry, but my brain got stuck on ‘alternate dimension.’” Ryou says with wide eyes and a slack jaw. “Are you guys for real??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it’s not really that weird? If you think about it, the Astral Plane is technically a different dimension, too.” Shiro says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou shakes his head. “We need to revisit this topic at a later date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They reach the Atlas’s hangar and Shiro is struck by its sheer size. He hadn’t paid attention to it the last time they were in the hangar, much more preoccupied with seeing his Father again. But now that he’s really looking at it, he can see that it’s</span>
  <em>
    <span> huge.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou straightens out of his previously slumped posture and begins to tell them all about the Atlas. Explaining how he and Sam had designed and built it, what materials they’d used, how people across the world had come together to help build it, and everything else that he could about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou’s energy has always been infectious, especially for Shiro, and he finds himself easily shrugging off the exhaustion from the previous hours of arguing. The Atlas truly is a marvel of engineering and Shiro is immensely proud of Ryou for having had such a huge part in its design and construction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of Shiro’s team is obviously in awe of the ship as well. Coran even compliments the design and build, and Pidge and Hunk practically drool over the technology. But of course, there is still the problem of getting enough power to turn it on. So, after receiving the grand tour, they all gather on the bridge and begin brainstorming ideas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s about an hour or so later when Shiro gets a call from his dad that makes his blood run cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Sanda.” His dad says in a voice graver than Shiro’s ever heard it. “After the meeting, Hazar and Dorma were suspicious of her, so they followed her. They caught her communicating with Sendak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Shiro exclaims, drawing everyone’s attention to him. “What the hell was she thinking??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father sighs. “She wanted to negotiate with him. To trade in the lions for earth’s freedom. Fortunately, they were able to stop her before she revealed our plan to him but, son, he knows where the lions are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro curses. Then he curses again for good measure. Then he focuses on his breathing to bring his anger back under control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those on the bridge with him stare at him with varying levels of shock and dread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The other captains have already voted for me to take charge of the Garrison in her stead.” his dad says after a moment. “What do you want us to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro sucks in one last deep breath and lets it out slowly. Then he looks up at the others and explains the situation in short, clipped, sentences.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to attack as soon as possible,” Allura says, once she’s gotten over the shock. “And you need to bring your lions here, immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro nods and finally answers his dad’s question. “Tell everyone to get ready, we’ll have to attack as soon as the lions get here, otherwise we’ll lose the element of surprise completely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed. I’ll make sure everyone’s ready. But will the Atlas be ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to have to be,” Shiro says and then disconnects the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paladins.” Allura says, “You need to call your lions. We can’t let Sendak get his hands on any of them. Coran, Ryou, Sam, we will have to get the Atlas up and running on our own, and we need to do it quickly!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro, are you sure we can call our lions from here?” Hunk asks, “We’ve never called them from so far away before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we can,” Shiro says. “We’ve been flying our lions almost non-stop for over a year now, and we’ve spent all of that time building up our bonds with our lions. Can’t you feel your lions in the back of your mind right now? As strongly as if they were just in the other room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith nods without hesitation, which Shiro expects. Lance and Hunk both take a moment to concentrate on their bonds and both their eyes widen within seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I didn’t notice!” Hunk says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro smiles. “You see, calling them here will be no problem. We just need to connect with them and see through their eyes to help them pilot here. It won’t be any different from piloting from the cockpit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe in you, my paladins,” Allura says, smiling from where she’d been watching their exchange. “And I’m proud of all of you. You’ve come so far and done so much more than my father could ever have imagined was possible with the lions. I couldn’t have asked for a better team to be at my side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s chest fills with warmth at Allura’s words and he feels the Black Lion’s agreement with her praise, followed by an admonition to hurry up already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro grins and then casts his gaze back at his team. “You guys ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets a group of affirmative nods in response, as well as a look from Tadashi, promising to help however he can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright everyone, focus,” he says, closing his own eyes and centering himself. “Feel your bond with your lion and allow it to guide you. The lion will help you do the rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro sucks in a deep breath and lets it out slowly, reaching out to Black as he does so. He feels Tadashi in the bond too, acting almost like a boost for Shiro. Almost immediately, Shiro feels the bond take hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when he opens his eyes, he sees stars.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 17 - Tadashi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“If only I had some Nunvil.” Coran muses.</p><p>“I seriously doubt causing an explosion in the engine is not going to solve the problem this time, Coran,” Tadashi says.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>~ “This is how we rise up</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s our resistance, they can’t resist us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Resistance - Skillet ~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi stays in the lion bond only long enough for Shiro to make the connection before pulling back out. Shiro’s got it and doesn’t need him right now (really, Shiro hadn’t needed him at all, but he couldn’t help reaching out for Black anyway). He’ll be of more help elsewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns to Allura and sees her blinking as if she’d just pulled out of a bond herself and suspects she must have reached out for Blue just as he did for Black. Her eyes meet his after a second and they share a knowing smile, confirming his suspicions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you need me to be?” he asks her as they give the other paladins space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face immediately turns serious again and she answers: “Right now our priority is figuring out how to adequately power the Atlas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If only I had some Nunvil.” Coran muses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I seriously doubt causing an explosion in the engine is not going to solve the problem this time, Coran,” Tadashi says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well perhaps not in the way we used it for the Castle, but if we could generate a big enough explosion we might be able to harness that energy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou raises both his eyebrows at that. “Okay I get your logic but for that to work we’d need a massive explosion, like black hole massive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Tadashi asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou snorts, “Okay maybe not that big, but you get my drift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coran gasps loudly. “Of course! Black holes! I can’t believe I didn’t think of this sooner! Princess, the Castle!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura gasps and pulls a crystal that hangs from a piece of string around her neck out from under her armour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Tadashi asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This crystal was created after the destruction of the Castle of Lions,” Coran says, taking the crystal from Allura and holding it up for everyone to see. “It’s an amalgamation of the Quintessence field collapsing from infinite mass and Altean magic into this tiny thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam holds up his tablet and apparently runs some sort of energy scan on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The energy coming off it is immense!” he exclaims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou looks over his shoulder and his face goes slack. “Whoa! We need to hook this up to the Atlas!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can use the crystal cradle!” Sam says. “I added it to the design so that we can eventually switch over to using a Balmera crystal as a power source. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Ryou says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou and Sam lead the way to where the crystal cradle is situated, and at first, it looks like the size difference will be a problem - the cradle was obviously built to house a battleship class Balmeran crystal, but the Castle crystal is much, much smaller than that. But then Ryou directs Coran to place the crystal inside the cradle. Once he does, the crystal floats in the centre, as if held up by some kind of magnetic field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment nothing happens, then a quiet hum fills the room followed almost immediately by everything around them lighting up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou’s entire face lights up so brightly he may as well be another light source. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It works!” Sam exclaims. “This is amazing! We have to let Captain Hawkins know immediately. Although, I suppose I should be referring to him as Admiral now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Sam steps away to make the call to their father, Ryou looks to Coran, still beaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he says. “I was beginning to think that we’d never get her up and running.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coran smiles and fiddles with his moustache. “All in a day’s work, my boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura smiles. “It makes me so glad to know that the Castle of Lions will continue to aid us in our fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coran nods in agreement and so does Tadashi. It really does feel good to know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, let us see how the other paladins are doing with the lions,” Allura says, turning to lead the way back to the bridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone files out after her but Ryou hangs back. Tadashi pauses at the door and turns back to check on him just in time to see Ryou place a hand on the nearest panel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, sweetheart.” he croons in that gentle voice he only ever uses for his ships.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi smiles at the sight. Shiro’s memories of Ryou doing this are fond and even though he’d never experienced it for himself, Tadashi still feels like he’d missed seeing Ryou this way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou doesn’t linger long, though Tadashi can tell he wants to, and soon he and Tadashi make it back to the bridge and just in time to watch on the Atlas’s view screens as the rest of the lions descend into the hangar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou shakes his head in wonder. “I knew the lions were fast but </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi chuckles. “They are pretty mind-blowing,” he comments as he reaches out to Black again to welcome him home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lion responds with a wave of warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was so cool!” Lance exclaims. “I felt like I was in Blue the whole time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that was really amazing. Pidge, Jiro, Allura, you guys have </span>
  <em>
    <span>got </span>
  </em>
  <span>to try that after everything.” Hunk says and Keith nods in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro smiles at them. “I knew you guys could do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what now?” Pidge asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Admiral Hawkins has called for an emergency meeting of all personnel in this hangar.” Sam answers. “He wants to address everyone before we carry out the attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro nods. “Alright everyone, let’s go get our armour on and get ready. This could be the fight of our lives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith snorts. “You need to get some new material.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi chuckles. “You do use that line a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro rolls his eyes, “It’s a good line!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About an hour later, the hangar is packed to capacity with Garrison personnel and rebels. Most stare at the Voltron lions in wonder, while others curiously watch the podium that had been set up. From where he stands on the podium with the rest of his team, Tadashi also spots the grim faces of the captains as they wait for their new admiral to address them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t have to wait long. Once the crowd is more or less settled, Tadashi’s father steps forward, dressed in a crisp new admiral’s uniform. Although he knows his father never wanted to reach the position in the way he had, Tadashi’s still immensely proud, and from the looks on Shiro and Ryou’s faces, they feel the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hush falls over the crowd as they wait for him to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for gathering here so quickly,” he says. “I have news to share with you, and unfortunately it is not good. As some of you may know, Ellen Sanda, formerly our admiral, attempted to betray us just less than two hours ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here the new admiral pauses, giving the crowd a moment to absorb his words. Almost immediately, and murmur rises from the crowd, agitated and shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi’s father raises his hand, bidding the crowd to quiet down, and once they do he continues: “Fortunately she was stopped before she could divulge our plans to the enemy, and she has been taken into custody and stripped of her command. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know this comes as a shock, but we cannot allow the misguided actions of one woman to bring our spirits down. As you can see, we have the Voltron lions and with them, the most powerful weapon in the universe! Moreover, thanks to the help of our Altean friends, the Atlas is fully powered. The time has come for us to take this fight to the Galra. We will show them that they made a mistake coming for earth, and we will take our planet back!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his words, a cheer goes up from the crowd. With so many people present, the sound is almost deafening. Tadashi can’t help but grin. He knows from Shiro’s memories that their father had always had a knack for giving inspiring speeches (Shiro modelled all of his speeches on his father after all) and experiencing it in real life is awe-inspiring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the crowd quiets down again, Tadashi’s father begins detailing their plan of attack, then he turns his attention to the Atlas’s crew, stating that there will be some changes made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For those of you who don’t know, this is Princess Allura of the planet Altea,” he says, and Allura steps forward as he waves an arm in her direction. “For the past four years, she has been leading the fight against the Galra at the front lines along with the paladins of Voltron. As such, she is the most qualified person among us to lead today’s attack. Therefore, we would be honoured if you would take command of the Atlas, Princess Allura.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura accepts without hesitation, promising to do everything in her power to help them drive the Galra away from the earth. This elicits another cheer from the gathered crowd and it makes Tadashi happy to see the people of earth so readily accepting Allura’s being given so much authority. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things move swiftly after that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd is dispersed and the Atlas crew sent to get it ready for launch, leaving only team Voltron and the Admiral behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys.” Tadashi’s father says, stepping forward and pulling him, Shiro and Ryou into a hug. “Look after yourselves out there. All of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be careful.” Ryou answers and then side-eyes Shiro and Tadashi. “Right?” and his tone of voice leaves absolutely no room for any kind of argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro nods. “We will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Their father says before finally pulling away. “I’ll see all of you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, paladins,” Shiro says, pulling himself into his Black Paladin stance. “Let’s get to our lions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Dashi, you’re still a great pilot, right?”  Ryou asks as Shiro and the other paladins head for their lions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Tadashi answers, his voice coming out slightly higher in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.” Ryou says, “I know someone who could really use your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, but what about the Atlas? I usually help Allura out with whatever she needs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Jiro.” Allura says, “Ryou’s already spoken with me about it. You go ahead, we’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay,” Tadashi says and then allows Ryou to lead him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t go far, just to the adjacent hangar that houses the MFE fighters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa is overseeing her team as they ready their fighters and Ryou waves her over as he walks up to a fighter that’s not being tended to by anyone. Tadashi assumes it’s Lisa’s and wonders how he’s supposed to help here, but then Ryou says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just finished building this one a couple of days ago. She doesn’t have a pilot yet and I’m sure Lisa won’t mind having another pilot up there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa smiles. “Not at all. It would be great to have you up there with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I designed the controls to be the same as standard-issue Garrison fighters so you don’t need to worry about learning anything new.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi feels his eyes go wide. They want him to fly?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” he asks, “I’ve never flown with your squad before; I don’t know any of your maneuvers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa nods. “Just stay on my wing and you’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi grins. “I can do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryou spends a few minutes helping Tadashi get set up in his fighter before heading back to the Atlas, where he’ll be heading the Engineering team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not long after, they get the green light and Tadashi and the other MFE pilots blast out of the hangar. The speed is nothing compared to flying in a Voltron lion, but it’s still enough to send that familiar rush coursing through Tadashi that only comes from piloting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they fly out there’s a moment where they fly alongside the Voltron lions. Tadashi hears the rest of the MFE pilots making appropriate noises of wonder and excitement at the sight of them over the comms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black reaches out and gives Tadashi the equivalent of a mental hair ruffle. Tadashi’s grin grows and he sends affection back at the lion.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Be careful, paladin.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Black says.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I will, as long as you promise to look after Shiro.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Black responds with the equivalent of an eye roll. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obviously,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d look after Shiro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi grins in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then everyone splits off to their respective destinations and Tadashi turns all his focus on the task at hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t come as much of a surprise how easy it is for him to fall under Lisa’s command, and he has no problem with sticking to her wing. Lisa and Shiro had always worked well together, so it’s easy for him to fall back into that rhythm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reach the Galra base it’s obvious that moving the attack up had been the right call. The base’s forces hadn’t been expecting them and it’s fairly easy to pick them off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the majority of the forces are taken care of, Tadashi and the others rain fire down on the base and it goes up with a satisfying explosion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger pilots let out whoops of exhilaration and Tadashi grins. As with everything else, Shiro’s memories of flying didn’t do the real thing justice. Like Shiro, Tadashi loves every moment that he spends up in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright everyone, let’s head back to the -” Lisa starts but cuts off when another Galra fleet suddenly descends upon them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Griffin curses. “We don’t have time for this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid is right. Coran may have been able to seriously boost the MFE’s power supply with the Faunatonium, but it’s also only by so much and they’ve already used up more than half of their power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be alright,” Lisa says, her voice as calm as ever. “We’ve trained for this. Split off in pairs, take as many out as you can. Divide and conquer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A series of affirmatives ring out from the younger pilots and they split off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got your back,” Tadashi says to Lisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Let’s go give them hell!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The following few minutes pass in a blur as Tadashi lets his instincts take over. He and Lisa move together almost effortlessly as they quickly take out as many fighters as they can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At one point Tadashi and Lisa each have a Galra fighter on their tail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Tadashi,” Lisa says, “Do you think the Galra know what a chicken is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi grins. “We can show them,” he says, banking his fighter around until he can see the nose of Lisa’s fighter. He points his craft at hers and shoots forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Left?” Lisa asks, voice tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Left.” Tadashi agrees and throws his fighter into a barrel roll to the left at the very last moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa does the same and the Galra fighters on their tails smash into each other, exploding into a huge ball of fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are insane!!” One of the younger pilots yells and Tadashi idly thinks that he really needs to learn the rest of their names even as he chuckles along with Lisa in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many are left?” Lisa asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None.” Griffin answers, “Those were the last two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Lisa says. “Let’s get back to the Atlas. This day is far from over.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 18 - Ryou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ryou turns all his focus on to the exterior view screens and an excited shiver runs up his spine. He’s been waiting to see how the whole Voltron thing happens!</p><p>The lions fall into formation, with the Black Lion in the lead.</p><p>Like a battle cry, Taka yells: “Form Voltron!!”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>~"Stardust</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In you and in me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuse us</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Into unity."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Starlight - Starset~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Atlas, our base is taken care of, we’re headed back to you now.” Lisa’s voice sounds over the comms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From his station in the engine room, Ryou breathes a sigh of relief. Taka and the rest of the Voltron paladins had all reported successes a good 10 minutes before and he’d been worried. As if he doesn’t have enough to worry about already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Acknowledged.” he hears Veronica respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry back,” Allura says, “We’ve taken the fight to Sendak and we’re going to need your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou may not be on the bridge, but he’s tapped into the communication lines and he has view screens that show him what’s going on around the Atlas. And those screens show him just how outnumbered they are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak’s forces are formidable, and although it’s equipped with the most advanced tech Ryou could get his hands on, the Atlas is just barely managing to stand its ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura’s barely finished speaking when a strong blast makes contact. The particle barrier absorbs the blast, but the force of it is still enough to send tremors through the ship. Ryou’s attention is pulled to some of the numerous other screens that surround him, these showing him everything he needs to know about how each and every system in the Atlas is holding up. The particle barrier’s stats, in particular, worry him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t be able to take many more hits like that, Princess,” he reports. “The particle barrier is holding but that hit drained a lot of energy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, you guys started the party without us!” Lance exclaims over the comms and Ryou glances back at the screen showing the outside just in time to see the Red Lion streak past them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An alert on one of his screens draws Ryou’s attention and he frowns, not liking what he sees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess, the MFE’s are nearly completely drained of power,” he reports. “If they don’t land as soon as they reach us, they’ll fall right out of the sky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Acknowledged.” Allura responds in a terse voice, “Paladins, you will need to clear a way for the MFE’s to reach us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taka acknowledges her and immediately begins calling out orders to his team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re two minutes out,” Dashi reports.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your approach will be clear,” Taka responds. “Paladins, you know what to do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a chorus of acknowledgements from the younger paladins and, with one eye on the exterior views, Ryou sees how they pick off the fighters around the Atlas with ease. When the MFE’s reach them they have virtually no problems getting into their landing bays. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou checks to ensure the charging sequence has engaged for each craft before turning his attention back to the fight going on around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Princess directs another blast from their main canon at Sendak’s ship and Ryou is pleased to see it rock from the force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice!” Pidge exclaims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright paladins, I think it’s time to give Sendak what he wants,” Taka says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it!” Keith says, and the others echo him with similar acknowledgements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou turns all his focus on to the exterior view screens and an excited shiver runs up his spine. He’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>waiting </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see how the whole Voltron thing happens!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lions fall into formation, with the Black Lion in the lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like a battle cry, Taka yells: “Form Voltron!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Ryou watches in amazement as the lions converge on each other, shifting in midair, and slotting into place so perfectly that Ryou’s frankly surprised that he hadn’t been able to see how they fit together before. There’s a bright flash of light and then the transformation is complete. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Form sword!” Taka commands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The giant robot - which reminds Ryou of all his Jaeger models - that replaced the five lions slams its fists together and pulls a glowing red sword out of one of its fists. It lifts up its own particle barrier shield and then, at Taka’s word, it charges right at Sendak’s ship, taking out swathes of Galra fighters as it goes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>cool.” Ryou breathes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few of the crew members around him echo his sentiments, causing Sam to chuckle at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It really is something to behold, isn’t it!” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atlas,” Allura’s voice chimes over the comms. “Voltron will take care of Sendak. Let’s keep the rest of those fighters occupied so that they may finish the job unhindered!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cheer goes up around the ship and Ryou turns his attention back to the data being projected around him, and he smiles. The break the Voltron lions had provided them was just what they needed to recharge enough to get them back in the fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All systems ready to go, Princess,” he reports. “I must say the canons are looking especially ready to go again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard the man!” The Princess says, and he can just hear the grin in her voice. “Fire cannons!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got it, Captain!” Ryou hears Jeff say with gusto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve only fired a couple of blasts when something changes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess,” Ryou hears Iverson say. “They seem to be retreating!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? The Galra never give up so easily!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe having Voltron fighting Sendak’s ship and us suddenly recharged was enough to scare them off?” Someone else on the bridge suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess, Sendak is retreating as well,” Taka reports, but he doesn’t sound happy about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something’s wrong,” Keith says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” Hazar comments. “The Galra creed is ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Victory or death,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Sendak lives by those words. There is no way he would just retreat like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Voltron, fall back,” Allura commands. “We will face whatever trick is coming together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The acknowledgement has barely left Taka’s lifts when a warning alarm starts to go off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou glances down at his readouts on instinct but knows that it’s not the Atlas’s systems that are blaring a warning. It’s coming from the bridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something’s approaching from the outer atmosphere!” Coran exclaims. “It’s coming in fast! And it’s headed straight for Voltron!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou’s eyes lock onto the exterior screens just in time to see Voltron twist in the air, managing to narrowly dodge whatever it is that streaks past. All Ryou sees of it is a blur of light before it disappears from his screens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that thing!?” Keith yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Taka responds. “Keep your eyes open for when it comes back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There!” Ryou hears Pidge exclaim a moment later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy crow!” Lance exclaims, “Is that another robot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh man I think it is, and it’s huge!” Hunk yells in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frustration and anxiety bubble up in Ryou’s chest because whatever it is that they’re seeing is </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of his range of vision and he can’t help if he doesn’t know what they’re fighting!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somebody get me eyes on it!” Allura yells and it’s almost as if Ryou can feel her frustration mirroring his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The image on Ryou’s view screen shifts as the Atlas turns until it lands on another mech. Ryou feels his eyes go wide at the sight of it. Even on his screen, he can see that Hunk is right, that thing is </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that thing?!” Pidge yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no time for anyone to hazard a guess to answer. The new mech pulls out a massive double-ended scythe weapon and charges straight at Voltron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voltron brings up its sword just in time to block the mech’s blow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The aftershock from their collision rocks the Atlas and Ryou hears his brother and the others crying out over the comms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire cannons at that mech!” Allura commands, “Cover Voltron!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou’s rerouting whatever power he can to the canons before Allura finishes giving the command. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Atlas rains down fire on the mech and it gives Voltron the time they need to pull back and then push forward with an attack of its own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They clash again with another explosion of energy. Voltron’s sword locks with the mech’s scythe and for a moment it looks as if Voltron might push it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Ryou blinks and the mech has its scythe buried in Voltron’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taka’s voice rings out above the others’ cries of pain in Ryou’s ears. The sound cuts through his chest like a lance and for a moment Ryou can’t pull breath into his lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura’s voice pulls him back as she orders more fire to be focused on the mech to pull its attention away from Voltron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ion cannon’s fully charged!” Sam reports.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire!” Allura commands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blast lands directly on the mech’s back and Ryou’s lips twist into a sneer as it stumbles away from Voltron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It straightens and turns its attention to the Atlas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have its attention!” Allura says, “Let’s make sure we keep it and lead that thing away from Voltron!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before they can even begin to move, the thing’s chest opens and very obviously begins charging up a blast of its own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou re-engages the Atlas’ shields even as Allura gives the order to do so, pulling some power from the ion cannon to strengthen them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have no time to dodge and the blast rocks them when it hits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The particle barrier just barely manages to stay intact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou curses as warning lights begin flashing at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryou, what’s our status?” Allura asks in a voice that says she knows that she won’t like the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shields at 15%.” Ryou reports, “The particle barrier can’t take another hit like - “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LOOK OUT!” someone yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Atlas rocks again, much more violently than before, and Ryou has to grab onto the nearest chair to keep from being thrown across the room. Alerts are going off all around him now. The particle barrier is down. They’re sitting ducks now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evasive maneuvers!” Allura all but screams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou glances up at his screen just in time to see a black-purple beam of energy coming right at them. He knows they have no time to dodge that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BRACE!” he yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rocking feels like an earthquake as they're hit again without the protection of the particle barrier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights and Ryou’s screens flicker and die and for one crazy moment Ryou’s sure he can feel the Atlas itself crying out in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou stumbles over to the nearest console that’s still on and has to cling to Sam’s chair to keep from being thrown about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reroute as much power as you can to the engines!” he orders Sam, “We need to get out of this blast before it breaches through the hull!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only later that he realises that Allura had given exactly the same order, speaking in sync with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s just begun the rerouting when the blast suddenly stops. The violent rocking stops and Ryou can practically feel the Atlas listing in the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reroute some of that power to the back-up generators.” Ryou says, “We need to be able to see what’s going on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryou, how bad is it?” Allura asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou lets out a long breath. “I can’t say for sure. We’re rerouting some power to the back-up generators now. I’ll be able to get a better idea when I can access all the systems, but… the Atlas is hurting, Princess.” he says because it’s almost as if he can feel it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Allura says, and it sounds as if she really does know exactly what he’s feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights flicker and come back on. Many of Ryou’s screens come back on along with them, including his view of the outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second later the comms come back online and Ryou’s ears are once again accosted by the pained screams of his brother and the other paladins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The exterior view screen shows the mech once again on top of Voltron, with that damned scythe buried in Voltron’s back. It looks like the mech is draining Voltron’s power with that thing!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Ryou whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frantically checks his screens, trying to find somewhere that they can safely reroute power from to the canons so that they can do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>to help, but there isn’t any left to spare. The MFE’s aren’t even halfway recharged yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s nothing they can do to help, but Taka’s screams are </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>ringing in his ears and </span>
  <em>
    <span>there has to be something he can do!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Something touches Ryou’s mind and he freezes. A silent voice whispers into his thoughts, quelling the frustration and the anxiety until, for one startling moment, his mind is absolutely quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinks and when he opens his eyes he’s aware of every inch of the Atlas as if it were all a part of his own body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinks again and feels a different mind touch his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels a fierce protectiveness for the paladins - </span>
  <em>
    <span>her paladins - </span>
  </em>
  <span>that perfectly reflects his own protectiveness for his brother and his team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also feels the moment she becomes aware of him and the other, more powerful, presence in her own mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment Allura is confused, but it doesn’t take her long to understand what’s going on, and Ryou in turn gains the same understanding from her. She doesn’t even need to voice her request for all the power he can give her. Ryou’s doing it before she can even finish the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atlas crew, “ Allura says, and there’s something smug in her voice and thoughts that flow over to Ryou, “Hold tight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the Atlas goes full transformer on him. Connected as he suddenly is to the Atlas, he feels parts of the ship shifting around and slotting into new places until it’s no longer just a ship, but a </span>
  <em>
    <span>giant freaking robot!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That first presence reaches out to him again, and he feels nothing but affection for him rolling off of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn't speak with words but he understands it anyway. It’s the Atlas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s alive. And she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking </span>
  </em>
  <span>to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou’s mind goes completely blank. He may understand what’s happening thanks to Allura, but that doesn’t mean that he can completely wrap his mind around it. Or understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>this is even possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura doesn’t seem to have any ideas on how it’s possible either, but she’s not going to focus on that now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou’s inability to comprehend is quickly overwhelmed by the pure determination that emanates from Allura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She urges the Atlas forward to help Voltron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Atlas hesitates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reaches out to Ryou again and he realises with a start that she’s asking for </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>permission. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘The princess cannot pilot me alone in this form.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Atlas seems to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘’You must lend her your strength.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou’s not entirely sure how to do that, but Allura is quicker to get it. He feels her reaching out to him, almost as if she’s asking him to take her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou’s not at all sure how this mental stuff works, but he feels his own determination surging up to mingle with hers.  He’ll do whatever it takes to protect his family, and he can tell that she feels the same. So he imagines reaching out to take her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Allura urges the Atlas forward again, Ryou does the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Power surges out of Ryou and combines with Allura’s to form something massive that the Atlas pulls into herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time there is no hesitation. They rush forward to face the one that dares to threaten their family.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remember how I said that this fic is entirely self-indulgent? Yeah, this is what I meant XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 19 - Shiro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shiro turns Voltron around to look for the source of the shaking and finds the mech fighting… another massive mech.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~ “We will face the odds against us</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And run into the fear we run from.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It Has Begun - Starset ~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pain stops so suddenly that Shiro almost doesn’t even notice at first. He slumps forward, ears ringing in the silence that has replaced the sounds of his team’s screams mingled with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paladins,” Shiro says after a moment and has to pause to clear his hoarse throat. “Sound off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voltron is still formed so they must be alright, but Shiro needs to hear their voices, even if he can feel them in the bond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Keith answers, voice sounding equally as rough as Shiro’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, too,” Pidge says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather not be here.” Hunk answers with a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, same,” Lance says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro breathes out a sigh of relief and straightens in his seat, urging the others to get Voltron back on its feet as he does so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they do, Black pulls up a bunch of readouts for Shiro to see and his stomach drops as he reads them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge sucks in a breath. “We seriously cannot take any more of that draining.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we don’t let it hit us again,” Keith says, and although Shiro can’t see him, he can practically feel the way squares his shoulders through the bond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is it though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In answer to Lance’s question, the ground shakes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro turns Voltron around to look for the source of the shaking and finds the mech fighting… another </span>
  <em>
    <span>massive </span>
  </em>
  <span>mech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the heck is that?!” Lance exclaims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that… the Atlas?” Pidge asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it can’t be… can it?” Hunk says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, Shiro has seen enough these past four years that it wouldn’t even surprise him if it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Atlas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Voltron! Come in!” Dashi’s voice calls over the comms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here,” Shiro answers, glancing up to see the MFE’s heading towards them and yeah, they’re definitely coming from the direction of the giant mech. “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a great question,” Dashi says. “We’re not really sure how or why but the Atlas transformed and Allura is piloting. She sent us over here to cover you guys while you recover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, okay,” Shiro says and then opens the line to the Atlas. “Princess, we’ve recovered enough to rejoin the fight. How are you doing over there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are holding our own, Shiro, I’m glad you’re alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allura how are you piloting that behemoth alone?” Pidge asks, “It takes five of us to pilot Voltron and the Atlas is like ten times its size!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I’m piloting along with Ryou,” Allura says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re drift compatible!” Ryou’s voice joins the conversation as the Atlas attempts to step on the smaller mech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro feels his mouth fall open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Keith asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know - whoa!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro can only watch in shock as the mech </span>
  <em>
    <span>astral projects </span>
  </em>
  <span>itself until it’s the same size as the Atlas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll figure it out later!” Allura says as the mech runs at them. “Ry-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha,” Ryou answers before Allura can even finish saying his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Atlas powers up a shot and fires it at the mech just before it reaches them. The force of the blast causes the mech to stumble back a step, but it quickly regains its balance and renews its attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy crow that thing is as bad a robeast!” Lance says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the comms, Allura gasps. “Of course. That’s why Sendak’s forces retreated!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s only a step behind her. “He’s been working with her all along!” he says, feeling the realisation running through the Voltron bond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Voltron, I am not sure how much longer we’ll be able to hold this thing off.” Coran interrupts them, “Our new-found power may be great, but so is that thing’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right,” Ryou says. “We’re holding steady for now, but it won’t last.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our own power is nearly completely depleted,” Pidge says, voice grim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro closes his eyes and reaches out to Black. This can’t be much different than when he was in Black’s Astral Plane. Surely he could lend some of his own quintessence to Voltron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling he gets in response from Black feels almost like a knowing smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Not just you.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Black says, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Each paladin must lend quintessence to their own lion. Together we will renew our power.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paladins.” He says, “Your lions just need a little help. Reach out to them and lend them your own quintessence. Just like we did when we fought Zarkon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the bond he feels it as each paladin understands and can’t help the pride he feels in his chest as they respond, reaching out to their lions without any hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches out to his own lion, offering up his own quintessence, and is only mildly surprised to find Tadashi there too. Even while flying, Tadashi is as connected to Black as Shiro is, lending his quintessence to Voltron as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their combined quintessence is more than enough to bring Voltron’s power levels back up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great job, paladins!” Shiro says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turn back to the fight just in time to see the giant astral projection of the mech robeast land a hit powerful enough to send the Atlas flying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several cries ring out over the comms ever as the robeast mech’s projection disappears. The mech itself pulls out those deadly scythes and makes a beeline for the Atlas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MFE’s let’s go!” Lisa’s voice rings out over the coms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Form sword!” Shiro commands as the MFE’s rush to draw the mech’s attention away from the Atlas. “Lance, Hunk, get us over there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s take that thing down!” Keith yells and the rest of the paladins heartily agree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voltron pulls out the sword and they race at the mech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The MFE’s are raining down fire on the mech, distracting it enough that it doesn’t notice Voltron coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voltron flies straight into the mech, pulling it off the Atlas with a high tackle. The mech is quick to recover, turning to slice at Voltron with one of its scythes. Voltron releases its grip on the mech, allowing their momentum to carry them away from the mech before it can land a hit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turn as they fly. There’s no way Shiro’s allowing their back to be turned to that thing any more than necessary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It lands on the ground, rolling up into a crouch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atlas, are you guys okay?” Shiro asks tersely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re alright. I don’t think it manages to drain much of our power before the MFE’s distracted it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re good,” Ryou says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look out!” Keith yells, his mind surging up to take over the bond and pull them out of the way of the mech speeding toward them like a bullet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It misses them by what feels like inches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as it’s past, Keith’s mind fades back into the bond. Together they raise Voltron’s shields, readying for another attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than trying to engage them in hand to hand again, the mech begins to power up its chest canon again and fires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voltron manages to dodge the blast, but it’s close</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The energy coming off that blast was off the charts!” Pidge exclaims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely don’t get hit by that.” Ryou says, “It’s not pleasant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There must be somewhere we can hit that thing!” Lance exclaims even as Atlas fires a blast at the robeast mech. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blast barely even seems to faze the mech. It just turns its attention back to the Atlas and its canon begins powering up for another blast, this one aimed at the Atlas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atlas, get out of the way!” Pidge yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Atlas is moving before the words leave her mouth, but its size works against it and it’s not fast enough to avoid a glancing blow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The particle barrier shatters and the Atlas crashes to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Shiro yells, “Ryou! Allura!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re alright,” Allura says. “The particle barrier took the brunt of that hit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relief floods through the Voltron bond at her words and Shiro lets out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said: not pleasant,” Ryou says. “We need a little time to recover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re on it!” Lisa says and the MFE’s renew their barrage of attacks, swarming the robeast mech like a swarm of angry bees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro!” Hunk yells, “Ulaz took the last robeast down from the inside! If we can hit this thing in the opening to its canon we may be able to take it down!  It’s the only spot on it that’s not armoured!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good eye, Hunk!” Shiro says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! How do we hit it?” Pidge asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to get in close,” Shiro says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually we may not need to.” Lance says slowly, “My lion is telling me to use my bayard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it.” Shiro orders, never one to question one of the lions. “Lisa, do you think you guys could keep it distracted just a bit longer?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” Lisa says as she and her team continue to fly circles around the mech. They’re too small and too fast for the mech to hit and they’ve drawn it a good distance away from the Atlas. Shiro would be impressed with their amazing flying if he wasn’t so focused on taking the mech down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance engages his bayard and the majority of the Voltron bond’s control moves to him as a sleek sniper rifle forms in Voltron’s hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa.” Lance breathes and Shiro feels his awe bubbling up through the bond. Lance obviously thinks the rifle is gorgeous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro is inclined to agree. He can appreciate its sleek and powerful design, complete with a scope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll draw its fire,” Allura says as the Atlas slowly rises back to its feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess, are you sure?” Shiro asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shields are back up, we’ll be fine.” Ryou answers. “Just don’t miss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t,” Shiro says with real confidence. “We have our sharpshooter on the job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the bond, Shiro can feel the way his words boost Lance’s confidence, and he grins. Lance has proven over and over again that he truly is an excellent marksman. Shiro does not doubt that he’ll make the shot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance’s quintessence settles into something much calmer than what he normally feels like, and Shiro feels himself drawing in a deep, settling breath. He wouldn’t be surprised if the rest of the paladins did so too. They’re in sync with Lance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready,” Lance says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atlas, you’re up,” Shiro says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MFE’s, get clear,” Allura says. “The last robeast went out with a sizable bang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Acknowledged.” Lisa says, “Good luck. MFE’s, let’s give the big guns space to work!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The MFE’s peel away and Atlas raises an arm. The blast is noticeably weaker than Atlas’s previous blasts, but it still has the desired effect. The robeast mech turns to face the Atlas and almost immediately starts powering up its cannon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside Voltron, the bond goes utterly quiet and Shiro finds himself breathing slow, steady breaths as Lance focuses on the target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance pulls in one last steadying breath and takes the shot as he lets the breath out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thin beam of energy shoots out of the rifle and hits dead centre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mech stumbles and for a split second, it seems as if nothing happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it explodes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The force of the explosion sends Voltron tumbling head over heels and Shiro and the paladins only just manage to keep the bond together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voltron rolls to a stop and Shiro takes a moment just to breathe. He checks in with Black and is relieved to find that most systems are still running. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone okay?” Shiro asks, pulling up each paladin’s visual feed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets a chorus of affirmatives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was an excellent shot, Lance.” Shiro praises. “Well done!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance lights up at the praise and beams at Shiro. “Thanks!” Then he turns smug and dusts imaginary dust off his shoulder. “Nothing Sharpshooter Lance can’t handle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro shakes his head fondly at Lance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the dust clears Volron’s visuals pick up the mech lying in a heap a few hundred yards away from them. It’s the first time Shiro’s seen it down, and it doesn’t seem to be moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he spots the Atlas. It’s on the ground a shorter distance away from Voltron than the mech, and it’s back in ship form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atlas?” Shiro calls as he urges Voltron to head towards the downed ship, his heart sinking. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second there’s no answer, but then a groan sounds over the comms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was rough,” Ryou says. “We’re okay, but most of our systems are non-functional at this point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relief flows through the bond once more and Shiro turns their attention back to the robeast mech. It still hasn’t moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, did we win?” Hunk asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go see,” Shiro says, urging Voltron toward the downed mech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t move even as they approach. It seems to be completely dead. It doesn’t even glow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we won,” Lance says. “Holy crow! Did we really win?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks that way,” Keith says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of relief, stronger than before, washes through the bond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro feels like slumping over in his seat. He lets his pride for his team wash down through the bond, making sure each one of his paladins feels it. He’ll tell them how proud he is later too, but for now, it’s enough that they can feel it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura, on the other hand, doesn’t seem to have a problem with telling them with words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am immensely proud of all of you, my paladins.” She says, “You have fought well today. As have you, Atlas crew. The day is won!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro hears a cheer go up on the Atlas over the comms and grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Pidge says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grin slips right off Shiro’s face at the tone of her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, no. It’s dead.” Hunk says. “You don’t get to say ‘wait’ in that tone of voice. I refuse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pidge, what is it?” Shiro asks, his stomach sinking as he feels dread leaking into the bond from her connection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My surge indicators are still picking up energy from that thing. And it’s building.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s dead!” Lance exclaims. “There’s no way it could have survived that shot! Is there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It must have some sort of self-destruct mechanism built into it,” Hunk says grimly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro curses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The power it’s already built up is enough to level the Garrison and most of Garrison City,” Pidge says. “And it’s still climbing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There must be something we can do!” Allura says desperately. “We can’t have come this far only to lose now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have time!” Pidge says. “It'll overload any second now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to get it away from here,” Keith says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s grip on his controls tighten. Keith’s right, they need to get the mech as far away as they can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge switches over to Voltron’s private line, a grave expression on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We may not be able to get out of range of the explosion on time.” She says, her voice uncharacteristically soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have no choice,” Keith says, and his voice is grim. “We can’t let everyone else die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right.” Lance says, “Like Allura said; we can’t have come all this way for nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Hunk says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Shiro has to blink tears out of his eyes. He loves these brave, wonderful kids </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much. </span>
  </em>
  <span>God, he hates that he has to give an order that will likely get all of them killed. They all deserve so much more than this. But they’re all right, there isn’t much of a choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has to swallow before he can give the order to go for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have much time,” he says as they fly forward and pull the mech into Voltron’s arms. “If you want to say goodbye to your families, do it now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let Allura know what we’re doing,” Keith tells Shiro once the others have opened their own private lines to their families. “You deserve to say goodbye to your family too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro clenches his eyes shut against more tears. “Thank you, Keith.” he manages to choke out. “You know I love you, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Keith says with a small, sad smile and then closes his feed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro pulls in a deep breath and then opens up lines to Ryou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryou” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taka?” Ryou answers, “You guys flying that thing a safe distance away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Shiro says as they leave earth’s atmosphere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath and then slips into Japanese and says: “I didn’t get to say goodbye last time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment the only sound Shiro hears is the sound of Ryou’s breathing, suddenly turned harsh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ry-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Ryou says, his voice hard. “No, you don’t need to say goodbye. You’re gonna get that thing far enough away and then you’re going to come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope we will,” Shiro says, his voice soft. “But we likely won’t be able to get far enough away on time. I need to be able to say goodbye this time, Ry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we just got you back,” Ryou says, his voice cracking. “And you promised, Taka. You promised you wouldn’t leave me again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro closes his eyes for a moment. He doesn’t bother to wipe the tears off his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, and I never wanted to break that promise.” He says his own voice breaking as he speaks. “But no matter what happens, I’ll always be with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takashi, please.” Ryou all but sobs. “I can’t lose you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take care of Dashi for me,” Shiro says. “And tell dad I love him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taka - “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Ry. So much.” Shiro says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” Ryou whispers and Shiro wishes with everything that he has that he could hold both his brothers one last time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cuts off the communication with Ryou and takes a moment to steady himself. They should be far enough away soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches out to Black and quickly finds Tadashi. He regrets that he doesn’t have time to speak to his baby brother as well, but the bond allows him to communicate everything he feels to Tadashi without needing words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi receives his message and sends grief and understanding back in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Look after Ryou.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shiro tells him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘He’s going to need you.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I will.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tadashi responds. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Thank you for everything you’ve done for me.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro sucks in one last breath and steels himself before rejoining the private Voltron line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pidge, how much further until we’re far enough away?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re almost there.” She answers with a sniffle. “Fifteen ticks away, give or take.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so proud of all of you.” Shiro says, “I couldn’t have asked for a better crew to go on this crazy adventure with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love flows up and down the Voltron bond and it warms Shiro up to his core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been an honour flying with you all,” Keith says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re far enough!” Pidge yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go!” Shiro yells, “Lance, Hunk reverse thrusters at full! Go, go, go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mech floats away from them and immediately begins to grow smaller. For a moment, it seems as if they might get away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the mech explodes into a blinding white light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time slows down and Shiro wonders if this is what a star going supernova looks like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closes his eyes and tries to think of something good. His mind turns to Lisa and the soft kiss she'd left on his cheek just a few hours ago. He should have called her too, at least told Ryou or Dashi to tell her that he's sorry but - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something takes over him, then, and his hand moves of its own accord, shoving his bayard into a waiting port. Black’s presence overwhelms him and Shiro catches his breath. This is exactly what it had felt like the last time he’d died. It feels like Black’s pulling him back into the Astral Plane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro wonders for a moment if the other lions are doing the same for their paladins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shockwave hits them with devastating force. White light overwhelms everything, and then -</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 20 - Tadashi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“It’s Shiro, he…” Tadashi tries to swallow the lump down but ultimately fails. “He doesn’t think they’ll make it back.”<br/>Lisa’s eyes go wide and devastated. </p><p>“What?” she whispers, bringing her hands up to her mouth as tears spring into her eyes. “No!”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys can you believe that we're almost finished with this story? I sure can't!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>~ “Send out the signal and I’ll fly low</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If it means the death of me, I won’t let go.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Halo - Starset ~</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Voltron picks up the fallen mech, the MFE’s are practically running on fumes and they just barely make it back to the Atlas. Tadashi is just climbing out of his fighter when he gets the message from Shiro through his bond with Black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hits him like a ton of bricks and he has to put a hand on the side of his fighter to keep from falling over. He wishes there was something he could do to help, but he can feel everything Shiro is thinking and feeling, so he knows that there’s nothing he can do.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Look after Ryou. He’s going to need you.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I will.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tadashi? Are you alright? What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi blinks and finds himself staring into Lisa’s worried eyes and feels a tight lump rise up in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Shiro, he…” Tadashi tries to swallow the lump down but ultimately fails. “He doesn’t think they’ll make it back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa’s eyes go wide and devastated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she whispers, bringing her hands up to her mouth as tears spring into her eyes. “No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At a loss for words, all Tadashi can think to do is pull her into a quick hug. She buries her head into his chest and he gives her a quick squeeze as he fights to bring his emotions under control. Now’s not the time for a breakdown - as much as he wants to scream at the world at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls away from Lisa. “I need to go check on Ryou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa nods, wiping away her tears. “I’ll come with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pauses only long enough to praise her team of cadets on a job well done and to dismiss them before hurrying to the engine room with Tadashi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then tension in the engine room is palpable when Tadashi and Lisa enter it. The crew’s expressions vary from confused to scared to sad. Sam doesn’t seem to be in the room at all anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou is hunched over the center console. His shoulders are tight and Tadashi can see that he’s taking deep breaths in an obvious attempt to keep himself together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi clears his throat to draw the attention of the other crew members and asks for those who aren’t absolutely necessary to give them the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the sound of his voice, Ryou’s head shoots up, face full of hope and relief, only to crash back down into devastation when he sees Tadashi rather than Shiro. Tadashi tries to not be too hurt at that. He’d probably have had the same reaction if their roles were reversed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the room empties, he and Lisa go over to where Ryou is, still hunched over that console.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi finds himself unsure of what to do next. His first instinct is to pull Ryou into a tight hug, but the way Ryou had reacted to seeing him earlier makes him hesitate. What if he just makes Ryou feel worse?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he also can’t turn away from a clearly distressed Ryou, so he opts to lay a hand on his brother’s shoulder instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou’s response is immediate. He turns and buries his head into Tadashi’s chest and grips at his armour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s happening again,” Ryou mutters in Japanese. “How many more times do I have to live through this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice is wrecked and thick with emotion and Tadashi loses the precarious control he’d had over his own emotions. He just wishes he knew how to make things alright again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he murmurs as Ryou trembles in his arms. “I’ve got you. I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances up and sees Lisa hovering just a couple of feet away, tears streaming down her face with a hand pressed to her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets go of Ryou with one arm and holds it out to her and she immediately takes it for the invitation it is, slipping under his arm and burying her face into his shoulder, wrapping one arm around his back, and the other around Ryou’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With both his arms occupied, Tadashi can only blink the tears out of his own eyes and bury his face in Ryou’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He - he doesn’t know what he’ll do without Shiro. Shiro’s been his biggest support for the majority of his life. He owes so much to Shiro. He owes his whole life to Shiro in so many ways. He wouldn’t even be </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tadashi </span>
  </em>
  <span>without Shiro. And the others too. They’d all accepted him and helped him to grow into his own person. How was he supposed to go on without his big brother or his first and closest friends?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reaches out to Black again. The least he could do is lend them his quintessence again if they need it. Anything to help in whatever way he can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he re-enters the bond his hit with a confusion of emotions. Shiro feels as expected: sad, proud, acceptance, guilt, sad, sad, sad. But Black feels different. Tadashi’s pretty sure Shiro hasn’t noticed because of his own strong emotions, but Black feels… hopeful. Determined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi reaches deeper into his bond with Black, sending his curiosity and desire to help to the lion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black responds that he has a plan. It requires all of the lions, but it will only work if they can get far enough away from the blast in time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi latches onto that hope with everything that he has, once again offering up anything he can give to help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets the mental equivalent of a grateful smile and a pat on the head in return. There’s apparently not much he can do other than stay in the bond for now, but if they get the timing right he’ll need to help the other paladins to keep the Voltron bond together as long as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi agrees without hesitation. He’ll do whatever he can to save his family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to get your hopes up too much.” he says quietly to Ryou and Lisa, “But Black has a plan. It depends entirely on timing. But it's something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take something.” Lisa says, leaning back a little to wipe away her tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they can make it far enough away in time, Black says they’ll need my help. So don’t freak out if I suddenly space out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou’s arms tighten around him in response to that and Tadashi reciprocates, pressing a kiss into Ryou’s hair as he does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns back to Black just in time to catch Shiro regretting not having said anything to Lisa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Black yells </span>
  <b>
    <em>NOW </em>
  </b>
  <span>so loudly in Tadashi’s mind that he flinches even as he reaches out to the Voltron bond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, he’s almost overwhelmed by the fear and grief that comes from each of the paladins, all of which quickly turn into confusion as each lion apparently takes control of its paladin, compelling them to simultaneously insert their bayards into their waiting ports. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a weird feeling then that almost reminds Tadashi of entering the Astral Plane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s distantly aware of voices calling out to him, but then the Voltron bond feels like it wants to tear apart and Ryou pours all his focus into keeping it together. Whatever the lions are doing is using </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of quintessence and Tadashi strains to help keep the bond together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it shatters and Tadashi crashes back into his body and it feels like he’s just got hit with a bad case of whiplash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s suddenly light-headed and he starts to wobble, but Ryou and Lisa catch him before he can fall over and help him to sit down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell just happened?” Ryou demands as Lisa guides Tadashi to put his head between his knees. “You, like, almost faded out of existence or something for a second there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure.” Tadashi mutters, although apparently, it would seem that he didn’t just imagine feeling the Astral Plane. “Give me a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches out to Black again and is disconcerted when the lion suddenly feels weak in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It’s okay.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Black reassures him almost sleepily, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘We made it. Come to me.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi jumps to his feet so quickly that he nearly falls over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tadashi!” Lisa exclaims, steadying him as a wave of dizziness hits him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t have gotten up so fast,” he mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou grabs his shoulder, his eyes shining. “Atlas says they’re back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi nods and Lisa gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the lions are drained,” Tadashi says. “Black feels barely awake. We need to get to them quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words have barely left his mouth when Allura’s voice sounds over the intercom system. “The Voltron lions have re-entered the atmosphere!” She exclaims. “But I cannot get through to any of the Paladins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allura, can you feel Blue?” Tadashi asks over the comms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a beat of silence before Allura answers with a frown in her voice. “Just barely. Its as if she’s falling asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Black’s the same,” Tadashi says and then fills her in on what had just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura jumps right into action, calling base for rescue teams to be sent to each lion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going for Taka,” Ryou says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Tadashi says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m flying,” Lisa says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes longer than Tadashi would have liked for them to get going. The MFE’s are nowhere near charged enough, and none of them can take passengers anyway. Fortunately, the Atlas’ hangar is big enough to also carry a couple of transport pods that have enough space for all three of them and Shiro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did all this go when the Atlas transformed?” Tadashi wonders out loud as they board the pod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa and Ryou pause at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And all the people,” Tadashi adds, noticing that a bunch of the crew members around them are sporting similar expressions of bewilderment as they talk amongst themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou’s face gets that weird look on his face that Tadashi recognises as the ‘talking to my lion’ expression. It still absolutely boggles his mind that the Atlas is sentient now, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>bonded </span>
  </em>
  <span>to Ryou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… actually don’t understand half of what Atlas just said.” Ryou says after a moment. “But apparently the people were in an Astral Plane of sorts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Tadashi says, picturing the majority of the Atlas crew crowding into that little coffee shop. “That makes sense I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atlas can talk?” Lisa asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s kind of mind-blowing.” Ryou answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh. Okay.” Lisa says. “What’s an Astral Plane?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long story.” Tadashi answers. “I’ll explain it when I don’t feel like I’m about two minutes away from passing out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That comment earns him concerned looks from both Ryou and Lisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you rather stay behind?” Lisa asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi shakes his head. “I’ll be fine. My brother and our lion need me right now. I can pass out later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa frowns at him but doesn’t argue further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou’s face turns determined at the reminder and tells Lisa: “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes them nearly twenty minutes to reach the area that Shiro’s armour’s signal is pinging from. Worry gnaws at Tadashi’s stomach the entire way there. Black is completely silent in his mind and they’re still unable to get Shiro or any of the others on comms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, they come across a massive, long gouge in the ground that leads to where Black is lying on his side. Tadashi sucks in a breath at the sight. It's never easy to see any of the lions out of commission, especially for the lion’s paladin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa sets them down just a few meters away from the lion, and that’s when they spot Shiro, sitting propped up against Black’s nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou barely waits for the engine to cut off before he’s climbing out of the pod and running to Shiro, with Tadashi close on his heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taka!” Ryou calls as he crashes down to his knees beside Shiro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi drops down on Shiro’s other side just in time to see him blink blearily at Ryou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ry.” Shiro murmurs. “What’re you doin’ here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi and Ryou both frown at the way Shiro’s words slur. Tadashi also notes that he’s notably paler than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to rescue you, obviously,” Ryou says as Tadashi pulls Shiro’s left arm out to examine his suit readings. His vital signs look good, but his quintessence levels are ridiculously low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Shiro says after a slow blink. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he okay?” Lisa asks as she crouches down before Shiro. “He looks pretty out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro gives another slow blink up at Lisa and then he breaks into a goofy smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leese!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa smiles at him and reaches out to touch his knee. “Hey Ro,” she says. “How’re you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suuuuuuper sleepy.” Shiro slurs in response and then turns his head to Ryou. “ ‘m prob’ly gonna pass out soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll say.” Tadashi says, “I’m frankly surprised that you're even still conscious with how low your quintessence levels are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hhmmm.” Shiro says, “Need some coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou snorts at Shiro but then turns to Tadashi. “How do we help him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi shakes his head. “It’s something of a waiting game. Quintessence renews itself over time. Black could help him, but he’s completely out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro frowns. “Can’t hear him,” he says, his voice taking on a distressed note.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Tadashi soothes. “I think he’s okay, though. Just needs to sleep it off. We’ll come back for him once we get you somewhere safe, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro gives two more long blinks and frowns. “And Black?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Black will be okay.” Ryou promises, “Dad and I will come out to get him as soon as we can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro continues to blink slowly at them, obviously struggling both to actually follow what they’re saying and to stay awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to sleep, Ro,” Lisa says gently. “We’ll take care of everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro breathes out a long breath. “Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then his eyelids slip shut and he goes limp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou drops his head onto Shiro’s for a moment and then looks back up at Tadashi with wet eyes. “He’ll be okay, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi nods. “He just needs a really, really long nap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like you could use one of those too,” Lisa says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi chuckles. “Yeah, probably. I didn’t use nearly as much quintessence as he did, though. I’ll be okay for a while longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands up and together he and Ryou pick Shiro up and carry him to the waiting pod. The pod isn’t exactly equipped to accommodate sleeping passengers and they end up settling him down in the small cargo hold with Ryou’s lap as a pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa goes up to the cockpit and Tadashi means to follow, but then his own quintessence drain catches up with him and he ends up sitting next to Ryou. He’ll rest for just a few minutes before going up to at least keep Lisa some company while Ryou is occupied with Shiro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, that’s what he plans to do. But then his eyelids slip closed without his permission and he knows nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he next wakes he’s in a hospital bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinks blearily up at the white ceiling for a few seconds before turning his head to look around. He’s definitely in a private hospital suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spots his father standing at the window. Sunlight filters in around Captain Hawkins as he gazes outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi wants to call out to him but he’s distracted by how warm he’s suddenly noticed his left hand is. He turns his head the other way and finds Shiro sleeping in a hospital bed beside him. Ryou is dozing in a chair in between them, with a hand wrapped around one of each of theirs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi smiles at the sight and squeezes Ryou’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou wakes up immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dashi!” Ryou says with obvious relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Tadashi says, “What’d I miss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing. Just me having a heart attack when you just passed out on my shoulder, you know. Nothing special.” Ryou says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Tadashi says. “Told you I just needed a nap, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being unconscious for almost twelve hours does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>count as a nap, Dashi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their father moves from the window to the foot of Taashi’s bed as they speak. He smiles a relieved smile at Tadashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you awake, son.” He says, reaching out to squeeze Tadashi’s ankle. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi takes a moment to really think about it and recognises the bone-tiredness that accompanies a quintessence drain. Thankfully it’s not nearly as bad as the last time his quintessence had been drained, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired.” he answers, “But otherwise, I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances over to where Shiro is still asleep and frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Shiro?” he asks. “Has Allura been in to check him over?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ryou says. “She checked both of you out. She says Taka is okay physically, but he and the others all suffered a significant quintessence drain. Apparently, they’ll all be out for at least a day or two. Your drain isn’t quite as bad as theirs though. Probably because you weren’t actually in a lion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The others are all okay, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” Ryou answers. “They were all rescued without issue and Allura was able to look them over. They’re all situated in the rooms around this one and their families are with them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi nods and breathes out a sigh of relief. “And the lions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The lions are more tricky.” Jim answers. “We do have plans in place to bring them in later today, but it takes a bit more coordination.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi frowns at that. He still can’t feel Black, and he doesn’t like the idea of the lions being vulnerable to the Galra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the Galra?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ve pulled away from earth.” his father answers. “As far as we can tell, Sendak and his fleet left our solar system after that Mech showed up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not sure if any are left on earth,” Tadashi adds. “But for the most part, it seems as if they’re gone. And so far they haven’t come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi frowns harder. That’s highly unusual for the Galra. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>for Sendak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll be back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we’ll be waiting for them,” Jim says. “But for now, we’ve been granted a reprieve. You should use this time to rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excellent advice!” Coran says from the doorway, causing all three conscious Shiroganes to jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, apologies!” Coran says with a smirk that says he’s not sorry at all. “I still forget sometimes that human ears are not as sensitive as Altean ears!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He steps into the room as he speaks, followed closely by Allura and Romelle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, stop teasing them, Coran,” Allura says with a fond smile. “Jiro, it's so good to see you awake again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi smiles at her and greets the three Alteans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Princess, you look beat,” Ryou says, eyeing Allura critically. “Have you taken a break at all since the last time I saw you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Romelle answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura sniffs. “I slept last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For like five varga,” Romelle says. “You’ve been up since practically sunrise!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s much work to be done,” Allura says as she presses her hand to Shiro’s forehead. “I’ll rest once the lions have been retrieved and my paladins have recovered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be much help to anyone if you pass out from exhaustion, Princess,” Ryou says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you not rather know how your brother is doing than continue this pointless nagging?” Allura asks testily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi raises his eyebrows at her tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou crosses his arms. “I can do both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, Allura, you look like you’re about to fall over,” Tadashi says, watching the way her shoulders sag as she pulls her hand away from Shiro’s forehead. “At least sit down for  a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An excellent idea, Jiro!” Coran says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura sighs. “Alright, alright. Let me just check on Jiro first while I am still on my feet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She presses her hand against Tadashi’s forehead and his skin tingles ever so slightly where her palm rests. When she pulls her hand away from Tadashi’s forehead she drops wearily into the chair Coran had pulled up for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Your quintessence levels are rising steadily,” she tells Tadashi. “But it will take some time to fully recover, as you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Tadashi nods. “Yeah, I’m getting used to this by now,” he says. “Wasn’t I out longer this time than I was last time, though?” he wonders out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I restored most of your quintessence that time,” Allura says. “Your quintessence wasn’t drained nearly enough to warrant that this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Takashi?” Jim asks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His quintessence levels are also rising steadily.” She says. “As are those of the other paladins. But whatever the lions did to save them drained their quintessence significantly. There’s no way to know for sure when they will wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “So it’s a waiting game until they do,” Tadashi says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid so,” Allura says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou sighs. “I hate those.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi pats his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the lions?” he asks Allura. “I still can’t feel Black.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura frowns. “I think it’s much the same for them. I’ll have a better idea when I see them for myself later this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long until the lions are brought in, Admiral Hawkins?” Coran asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “It will still be a few hours.” He answers. “My hope is to have them in the hangar in the early afternoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, excellent, that means you have a few hours to rest, Princess!” Coran says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura rolls her eyes fondly at him. “Yes, alright. I’ll go lay down for a few hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be sure to send word once the lions are in the hangar.” Tadashi’s father tells her with a knowing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Thank you, Admiral,” Allura says as she stands. “Please make sure Tadashi rests as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “That’s what I’m here for,” Ryou answers with a wink and a salute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Tadashi rolls his eyes but falls asleep again less than ten minutes after Allura leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It takes another two days for Shiro and the others to wake up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi opts to stay in the hospital during that time, even though he’s given the all-clear to leave at the end of the first day. It’s not like he has a place of his own to go home to anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees quite a few people during that time. Allura and Coran pop in often and Allura confirms what she’d thought about the lions also needing time to restore their quintessence levels naturally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some Blade of Marmora members, including Krolia and Kolivan, land on earth a few hours after Tadashi wakes up for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Krolia pops in to check up on Shiro and Tadashi and tells them that she and Kolivan were able to get a message out to the rest of the Blade of Marmora to come to earth to join the Voltron Coalition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Once he’s mobile, Tadashi goes to check in on the other paladins and is pleased to find them all surrounded by family. Even Keith has Krolia, Kolivan and Morgan Teague with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt and some rebels land on earth the next day. Matt, of course, is confused when he enters the Shirogane hospital room and finds and extra Shirogane, which leaves Tadashi to explain the whole clone story to him as well. Matt then explains that more rebels are on their way to earth to join the Coalition as well. Matt even brought Axca with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Their father and Allura each give speeches the following day, declaring earth’s liberation from the Galra control and an alliance with the Voltron Coalition. The two of them make for an excellent public speaking team and hearts are moved. Even Tadashi, watching on the television in the hospital room feels reinvigorated and ready to fight any and every Galra enemy that stands in his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second day after Tadashi wakes up, he, Ryou and their father are just finishing having lunch in the hospital room when Tadashi suddenly feels the Black lion stirring in the back of his mind and Shiro opens his eyes with a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them are around his bed in seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro blinks up at them, obviously disoriented and confused and Tadashi sees the moment his brain clicks into panic mode, his heart rate spiking on the monitor</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryou, Dad, back up. Give him space for a sec,” he says, grabbing Ryou’s arm and pulling him back a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the bed, their father doesn’t move. Rather he grabs Shiro’s hand and runs his other hand through Shiro’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, it’s alright, son. You’re safe now. I’ve got you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi vaguely recalls him doing the same thing to comfort a young Takashi after a nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Shiro’s eyes lock on his father’s face and he calms down almost immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad?” he croaks, his voice hoarse from disuse. “Where -?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You’re in the Garrison Medical Center.” Their father responds as Ryou and Tadashi move closer again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ryou grabs a cup of water from the stand beside Shiro’s bed and holds the straw out for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Shiro accepts the straw with a grateful grunt and sips at it greedily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” he asks once he's done, his voice sounding marginally better after the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As far as we can tell, the lions basically teleported you guys into earth’s atmosphere just as the mech exploded,” Tadashi answers, sitting down on the edge of Shiro’s bed by his feet. “But it took a lot of quintessence from all of you. You and the others have been unconscious for the past three days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro frowns. “I thought… just as the explosion went off. It felt like Black was pulling me back into the Astral Plane. I thought –“ here his voice breaks and his eyes slam shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Tadashi feels tears suddenly fill his eyes. He knows that Shiro had been certain that he’d been about to die again. They’d all thought that they wouldn’t see him again for a while there. Now that the initial excitement at Shiro’s waking up has worn off, Tadashi feels nothing but relief and gratitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou is moving almost before Shiro has finished speaking. He shoves himself onto Shiro’s bed, wrapping Shiro up in his arms and holding him tight. Tadashi is nearly pushed off his spot at Shiro’s feet in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Shiro burrows his face into Ryou’s hair. Their dad smiles softly at them and wipes a tear off his face and pulls Tadashi under his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then they’re all crying. Crying and laughing and crying some more. Until they’re interrupted by the doctors coming to check on Shiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The other paladins wake up not long after Shiro and suddenly the ward that they’re all in is filled with life and cheer as families bustle about between the rooms and other friends come by to visit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night Tadashi sleeps easy for the first time in days, comforted by the knowledge that, for now at least, his family is safe and complete.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 21 - Ryou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first few weeks after Taka and the other paladins wake up are some of the busiest Ryou has experienced.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> ~ “We take our places in the dark and turn our hearts to the stars.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trials - Starset ~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The first few weeks after Taka and the other paladins wake up are some of the busiest Ryou has experienced.</p><p>Once Taka is released from the Garrison Medical Center, Ryou and Dashi move into the same apartment he and Ryou had shared way back before the Kerberos mission.</p><p>Adjusting to having a third brother takes some doing, but altogether proves to be relatively easy. Even if Ryou is entirely unused to someone being as close to Taka as he is – and more in some ways. Of course, it bothers Ryou at first that Dashi and Taka have inside jokes that he’s not a part of at first, but they both make up for it by explaining things to him so that he’s always included. And he sees how hard Dashi is trying not to take up his place in Shiro’s life – which just makes Ryou love him all the more. He finds that he quite likes having a little brother, actually.</p><p>Tadashi is also still in the process of learning who he is and making a place for himself. Ryou can’t imagine how difficult it must have been for him to make as much progress as he has so far. So, he makes it a point to help Dashi figure himself out however he can – which turns into a project that Ryou finds himself enjoying much more than he had anticipated.</p><p>That is, he does when he’s not busy with repairs and rebuilding around the Garrison. Something his brothers envy him for while they’re on mandatory orders to rest while their quintessence levels replenish themselves.</p><p>When Ryou’s not busy with that, he’s with the Atlas. Working on her proves to be an entirely new and thrilling experience now that the Atlas can actually <em> talk </em> to him. She quickly picks up a whole personality of her own. In other words, she’s a cheeky brat, and Ryou absolutely <em> adores </em>her and it quickly becomes apparent that the feeling is mutual.</p><p> </p><p>About a week after all of the Paladins wake up, Team Voltron gathers together with Ryou, his father, Sam, and Lisa and Allura is finally able to explain the whole Atlas thing.</p><p>“I’ve spoken with the White Lion, and I believe I understand how it all happened more fully now.” </p><p>“The same White Lion that Haggar destroyed?” Pidge asks.</p><p>Allura nods.</p><p>“I thought the White Lion was destroyed at Oriande,” Keith says with a frown.</p><p>“As did I, but we were mistaken..” Allura says and then falls into recounting the events leading up to when the White Lion was seemingly destroyed for the benefit of those of them that didn’t already know the story.</p><p>“We thought Haggar had destroyed the White Lion,” she says at length. “And she did come very close to doing so, but the White Lion was able to escape at the last moment, into the Castle of Lions.”</p><p> “Whoa, seriously? The White Lion was in the Castle with us all that time?” Lance asks</p><p>Allura nods. “More specifically, in the Castle’s crystal. The only reason we were unaware of its presence was because of how weak it was. The lion fell into what was basically a healing coma, to regain the quintessence that Haggar had stolen from her.”</p><p>“And what better place to do that than in a Balmeran crystal,” Coran says with a nod of understanding.</p><p> “And surrounded by her children.” Allura says, “The rest of the lions.”</p><p>“The rest of the lions are the White Lion’s <em> children </em>?” Tadashi asks.</p><p>Allura nods. “My father was granted power by the White Lion.” She says. “It is that same power that granted the Voltron lions sentience and their ability to transform and combine into Voltron as my father infused it in them as he was building them.”</p><p>The rest of Team Voltron are obviously stunned by this news. Ryou himself is surprised by it. It’s not something that sounds possible, and yet he shares a metal bond with a sentient spaceship. He’s grown accustomed to things that sound impossible being possible since Sam came back all those years ago, so he rolls with it. </p><p>In the back of his mind, Atlas stirs, and warm feelings float up through his mind from her.</p><p><em> ‘Mother is capable of many great and impossible things.’ </em>She seems to say.</p><p>“That’s insane!” Pidge exclaims, “And so awesome! I can’t believe that we’ve had the White Lion with us this whole time and we didn’t know it!”</p><p>Allura smiles at Pidge. “She would have made herself known earlier had she been strong enough, but she was greatly weakened by Haggar’s attack, and it took time for her to recover, but in that time, she bonded with me. I just didn’t realize it.”</p><p> Tadashi nods. “Like me with Black at first. When I kept resisting the bond it faded into the back of my mind, but I knew it was there.”</p><p>Allura nods. “Exactly. I now realise that I had been aware of her presence, but at the time I thought that I was only feeling the power she’d bestowed on me when in Oriande. I know now that it was only because of her power aiding me that I was able to bring you back, Shiro. It was her power that created your new body.”</p><p> Takashi’s eyes go wide in awe at her words and he swallows. “Wow, Allura, that’s – will you tell her “Thank you” for me?”</p><p> Allura smiles, “She says no thanks are necessary, but she appreciates the sentiment.”</p><p>“So, is she back to her full power yet?” Pidge asks.</p><p> “No, the power stolen from her was great. Just think how long it’s taking for you all to regain your own quintessence. It will take a very long time for her power to be fully restored, which is why she remains in the Castle even now.”</p><p> “But we have to rest for our quintessence to be restored. Won’t it make her take longer to regain hers if she’s helping us by powering the Atlas and stuff? That is what she’s doing, isn’t it?” Hunk asks.</p><p> “Not exactly.” Allura answers. “The Atlas is still being powered by the battle class Balmeran crystal inside the Castle of Lions itself. The White Lion is merely residing inside the Castle. But as long as she resides in it, the crystal itself will never be depleted. They have what you might call a symbiotic relationship.</p><p>“And no, her helping us in the ways she has does not greatly diminish the quintessence she has regained so far. Just as you and your lions share quintessence, she now shares mine as well. And besides that, she isn’t a physical being like we are, she uses quintessence in a different way than we do.”</p><p>“So how long will she stay in the Castle of Lions?” Lisa asks.</p><p>“As long as she chooses to.” Allura answers. “As long as she is needed.”</p><p> “How does this all tie back to the Atlas?” Ryou’s father asks.</p><p> “Ah yes, when Voltron was fighting the Galran mech, the White Lion felt my distress and desire to help and decided to help. She granted Atlas sentience and powers similar to that of the Voltron lions. And when the Atlas gained sentience, it bonded with Ryou.”</p><p> The Atlas hums in agreement in the back of Ryou’s mind, the feeling is warm and just a touch possessive. <em> ‘Mine.’ </em></p><p><em>  ‘Yours.’ </em>He agrees with a smile.</p><p>“Yeah, she’s great,” Ryou says.</p><p> The other paladins give him knowing looks. Taka and Dashi in particular are sending him looks that are both amused and filled with absolute understanding. They obviously know exactly how he feels.</p><p> “I still don’t understand how you <em> both </em>pilot the Atlas, though,” Pidge says. “Shouldn’t it be one or the other?”</p><p>“When she first transformed, Atlas said that you couldn’t pilot her alone in that form,” Ryou says to Allura.</p><p> Allura nods. “The Atlas, as you know, is <em> massive. </em> It is much bigger than Voltron which takes five people to pilot. The only reason why the Atlas only needs the two of us is because of the White Lion. Her quintessence aids mine in that regard. Without her, the Atlas would require at least fifteen pilots, if not more.”</p><p> Ryou’s eyebrows shoot up. That’s new information to him.</p><p><em> ‘Mother’s bonded is more powerful than she knows.’ </em>Atlas tells Ryou, sending what feels like a cheeky giggle rippling through his mind.</p><p>“That’s the other presence I felt!” Ryou says, “When Atlas first transformed, I felt another more powerful presence in the bond.”</p><p>Allura nods.</p><p>“But only Ryou is bonded to the Atlas,” Keith says in a questioning tone.</p><p>“Yes.” Allura says, “And none of you are actually bonded to Voltron. When the Atlas transforms, Ryou and I enter what is very much like the Voltron bond.”</p><p> “So, let me see if I’m understanding this correctly,” Sam says. “Allura, you are bonded to the White Lion, which resides in what is left of the Castle of Lions, correct?”</p><p>“Yes,” Allura says.</p><p> “And Ryou is bonded to the Atlas, like how Katie and the others are all bonded to their lions.”</p><p> “Yes,” Allura confirms again.</p><p>“And when the Atlas transforms, the Castle and the Atlas basically combine to form a massive type of ‘Voltron’ which the two of you pilot together like Katie and the others do Voltron, right?”</p><p> “Yes, exactly,” Allura says.</p><p>“That’s so cool!” Lance exclaims.</p><p>“I must agree, it is indeed amazing,” Coran says. “This is not something I think any of the Ancients even though would be possible.”</p><p>“Just let Sendak come back,” Keith says with a wicked grin. “With Voltron and Atlas, he won’t stand a chance.”</p><p>And no one disagrees.</p><p> </p><p>But Sendak never does come back. So, humanity does what humanity does best – they regroup and rebuild.</p><p>Worldwide communications are quickly restored, allowing world leaders to meet and have talks. This leads to Earth officially joining the Voltron Coalition as well, with the Voltron Paladins now also serving as Earth’s ambassadors in the Coalition.</p><p>They re-establish comms with the Lunar colonies. Much to everyone’s relief, the Galra had mostly ignored them. Sendak’s primary focus had been the earth after all. Hazar confirms that Sendak would have gone after the moon once the earth was fully under his control.</p><p> </p><p>In time, more members of the Blade of Marmora and the Rebels begin showing up on earth to join the Voltron Coalition, much to Allura’s delight.</p><p>Earth’s leaders even agree to allow the Blade of Marmora to establish a new temporary base of operations on Earth, situated right next to the Garrison itself. And the Rebels soon follow suit.</p><p>In no time at all, they have a veritable army made up of multiple alien races that take up residence on Earth.</p><p>While more and more rebels gather on Earth, Allura and Ryou spend a lot of time training together with the Atlas and the White Lion. It actually surprises Ryou how quickly he and Allura learn to work together. In no time at all, the two of them end up making one a badass team - if he does say so himself</p><p> </p><p>Four months after the defeat of the mech robeast, they pull its remains out of the Atlantic Ocean. Ryou goes with his brother and the rest of Team Voltron to investigate its remains. They’re all shocked and appalled when they discover that the mech’s power source was an <em> Altean. </em></p><p>The Atlean is obviously dead, but they also look as if they’d been completely drained of their very life force. The sight of their decrepit body makes Ryou’s stomach turn and is nearly enough to cause Allura to throw up.</p><p>Hunk, on the other hand, does throw up.</p><p>“Obvious signs of a severe quintessence drain,” Coran notes grimly.</p><p>Coran accompanies the doctors to do an autopsy, and when he comes back a few hours later, he looks absolutely wrecked.</p><p>He informs them in a nearly dead voice that the victim had been a female, and that she’d had the same kind of quintessence bomb implanted in her heart that Haggar had implanted in Tadashi’s. It was highly likely the cause of the explosion that destroyed the mech and nearly destroyed Voltron. </p><p>Tadashi goes pale at this and has to sit down.</p><p>Taka, on the other hand, turns furious.</p><p>“Haggar.” He hisses. “She’s behind this!”</p><p>Ryou’s never been more sickened in his life. The thought that there’s someone so evil exists in the universe appalling.</p><p>Ryou’s also never hated anyone as much as he hates this Haggar witch. She’s already caused both his brothers so much pain and suffering. Even now she was<em> still </em>doing so. And not just to them, but to Allura, Coran, the entire Team Voltron, and who knows how many other people. He’s never wanted to tear someone apart with his bare hands before. </p><p>He supposes that there’s a first time for everything.</p><p>“She must be stopped.” Allura practically growls.  “We cannot allow her evil to continue.”</p><p> Ryou wholeheartedly agrees, and so does everyone else.</p><p> </p><p> Soon, plans are made for the Atlas to leave earth along with Team Voltron. </p><p>With the Blade of Marmora and Rebels’ increased presence on earth and the defences that are being built by Earth’s own defence force, Team Voltron feels comfortable enough to leave Earth without Voltron and Atlas.</p><p>  </p><p>Two months later, the Atlas is ready to leave earth with a new diverse crew made up of humans and aliens, ready to take the fight to Haggar.</p><p>They say goodbye to earth, and this time when his brothers go to space, Ryou goes with them.</p><p>Haggar doesn’t know what’s coming for her. She’d better watch out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a short epilogue left, which I'll be posting tomorrow! Thank you so much to all of you for sticking with me and this story up until now! See you all tomorrow :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Epilogue - Sendak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sendak exits his ship near his lady Haggar’s new base of operations.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>~ “There’s something inside you that isn’t right</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s something that haunts your dreams at night</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s something that you have lost</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And you’re bringing it down</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re bringing it down</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On top of us”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bringing It Down – Starset ~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sendak exits his ship near his lady Haggar’s new base of operations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her plans had worked out perfectly. Voltron is destroyed and her mech project had been a success, for the most part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Its loss will not affect her plans, he thinks, as he walks past a new one that is already under construction. This one will surely be much more powerful than the previous one. Even if Voltron had managed to somehow survive that blast, there is no way it will be able to stand against his lady Haggar now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak enters Haggar’s inner sanctum. As he walks through, he passes what remains of Lotor and turns his nose up in disgust. The former prince’s body is skinny and drained from whatever had happened to him in that rift. Sendak wonders if the wench is even still alive in there, or if his mother is simply preserving his remains to use in her experiments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, he reaches Haggar herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stands tall and proud before a tube of pure quintessence; her features have been restored to their former beauty and she looks every bit like the Queen Sendak remembers from the days before the tragedy that cost him and his people their planet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watches the entity that she’d pulled out of the rift along with Lotor swim around in the quintessence tube before her. It seems to grow bigger every time Sendak sees it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lady.” Sendak greets his Queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns to him with a serene smile and an almost manic glint in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon we will be ready.” She says. “And the universe will be mine."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And on that note, we have officially reached the end of this story (for now, that is ;) )</p><p>Thank you so so so very much to all of you who have been stuck through to the end of this story with me! Your comments absolutely made my day every time they came through and made the two years I spent writing this story absolutely worth it!! You all are absolutely wonderful, guys! Love you all!!</p><p>PLAYLIST FOR THIS CHAPTER:</p><p>Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5oOhYql7oux7tlHXj8rxbh?si=053421f046fa4168</p><p>Apple Music: https://music.apple.com/za/playlist/stars-align/pl.u-gxblkmxt5k20Mk0</p><p>YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-bWGK6Sg1moxIMa5yv1plF8JMESotXxv</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>